


The Fenrir Pack Chronicles: The Big Bad Wolf

by RazialNightfire



Series: Fenrir Pack Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, Romance, Shifters, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazialNightfire/pseuds/RazialNightfire
Summary: In the process of moving not only his business but his pack to his family lands in northern cali, Xeke Fenrir runs into his child hood sweetheart. From there their lives slowly become Entangled in a web of love even as outside forces seek to tear them apart and if possible end Xeke's bloodline once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a little about all this. The Fenrir Chronicles are the result of an Rp that RoseDarkfire and myself have been rping since roughly 2012 and is still on going. Thou there have been several reboots of it. Rose has given me creative freedom to turn it into a proper story. The influences are Shelly Laurenston (Pride series and badger series), Laurann Dohner ( New Species series, Mating Heat series), and Dana Marie Bell (Halle Shifters series). Those three authors have spurned a love for shifter and romance role playing between rose and myself for almost a decade now. This is the result of all those rp's and influences I hope you enjoy and that perhaps Rose and my stories will fuel you to create stories of your own. So safe travels my friends and remember the most powerful power in this world is the power of love in all of its forms.
> 
> This series is dedicated to RoseDarkfire my Lil wolf as I call her. She has been my rp partner for nearly a decade now. She is my muse, my inspiration, my teacher, and my soulmate. Without her none of this would even be possible.

The Fenrir Chronicles: Book 1 The Big Bad Wolf

Prologue

The sounds of vicious animals could be heard behind them as they ran through the woods. Snarls, growls and howls were beginning to catch up with them as the three figures ran, ran for their very lives. The tallest of them stopped and opened fire with a fire arm several times. there were high pitched whines and yelps that came from the woods after each shot. Turning to the other two "RUN, keep RUNNING!" a male voice came and the three figures started to run once more. But despite it all the sounds chasing them were getting closer. The tall figure stopped and turned his eyes settled on the others a great sadness in his eyes. The female eyes mirrored his and nodded before picking up the smallest figure a child of maybe 10 thou he was rather big for his age. She ran and ran even as the sound of battle could be heard. He was spending his life to give them more time a chance to escape. Tears streamed down her face as the boy in her arms looked up utterly terrified and not understanding what was going on. After a time the sound of multiple howls of victory could be heard. The woman's heart broke but she kept running even as she could start to hear the animal sounds once more getting closer. She ran and ran and ran but wasn't fast enough. Stopping she kissed the Childs forehead "Run Xeke and don't stop running till you hit a road then run down it straight down the middle" she would say before putting him on his feet and turning to face what was coming. The child ran as instructed tears streaming down his face. After what seemed forever he broke from the forest the sounds of animals hot on his trail. He screamed as bright lights came at him and the sound of screeching tires could be heard". He was exhausted and fell to the paved road as darkness took him he felt arms wrap around him and someone say "Good god what happened to you child...".

 

18 YEARS LATER  
The man jerked to a sitting position waking up in a cold sweat. Pain could be seen across his face as he breathed heavily. His long black hair was matted and stuck to his face and neck. Slowly his breathing became normal as he pushed the covers off the rest of his body. Walking thru the room he entered the bathroom leaving the lights off and turned on the shower. Turning he gripped the sink with both hands as he tried to calm himself. It was the same dream that had tormented him for 18 years now. The night his life changed, the night his parents were killed. Finally he walked into the shower. The only light that came in was from the moon reflecting off other surfaces in the room. The man was probably about 6 foot 5 maybe a bit taller. He'd take his time showering using it to help him get over his nightmare and relax his body and mind. He really needed his sleep and of course he wasn't getting that this evening it would seem. Come this time next week he would be back at his child hood home now that the renovations had been done. Those had cost quite a bit a few million dollars between updating the electrical and plumping and the new features he wanted... especially what he had built under the place. It shouldn't have surprised him that the nightmare came tonight. He hadn't been back there since that night. Half an hour later he walked out and dried his body before attempting to try to get some sleep. As he drifted off one last though crossed his mind. He wondered if he would see her again or if she had left.

 

Chapter 1

Xeke Von Fenrir looked out at his property, it was a few hundred square miles. Bigger than he needed on his own, but it had been in his family’s possession for many generations. Throughout those generations they bought more land. Accumulating to what it was made up of today. There were some buildings that were on the newer side. His business and employees, as far as humans were concerned would be moved soon. Truth was his pack operated on the outside. At twenty-eight he was an extremely wealthy young man. Running a business spanning from shipping to PMC (Private Military Contractor). Even had his own weapons and defense division for his conglomerate Fenrir International.

He was back to his Ancestral Lands as he considered them. While moving back to Northern Californian Coast made sense from the business aspect. He had other indentations for the move… revenge. Revenge for the murder of his parents. Xeke wasn’t human, aside from the obvious which was put out as a front. In other words, appearance wise he only appeared human. A closer look, or sniff for that matter, he was a shifter. What's a shifter? Well it’s a mammal, but in the larger aspect a predator one that could go between a human form as well as an animal. Shifters made up a good portion of Society. And Humans had no clue about it.  
Xeke stood at six foot five an athletic build to his him. His clothing hugged him showing off the muscles. Raven black hair that was plaited loosely so that the wind could blow it gently over his shoulder. The expensive cowboy hat he had perched atop his head wasn't one of those comic ten gallon ones. It was a modern day one made up of black dyed beaver felt. The long black leather duster he wore hung over the fine Italian suit underneath. Though the cowboy boots gave him a rugged appearance along with the rest of the ensemble. Suit excluded from that of course. But most people that met him came to the conclusion: he was eccentric when it came to fashion. And given the money he had he was allowed to be that way.

Heading into his house after walking about twenty minutes from where the business buildings were at... well truthfully it was a very large mansion thou it was very rustic. It was surrounded by eight foot stone walls on over five acres of land. That was his family home thou he had it greatly expanded so that he had plenty of room for all the pack. It was clear that over the generations that the place had been constantly expanded yet it was the oldest part of the place that he considered his personal home. Granted it was a three floors in and of its self and the size of a small villa that was slightly detached from the rest of the mansion. Looking around he realized he would need to get a house keeper. While some of the pack performed that function for the rest of the pack house he needed a personal house keeper for his home, he hated cleaning. He looked along the walls at the family pictures the oldest was about three hundred years old, it was from when his ancestors on his father's side came to America thou it wasn't till the great western expansion that they ended up in northern California. He stopped in the main hallway as he came to the last set of pictures and ran a hand over each.... his parents. His eyes watered but he quickly turned from the pictures and kept walking. Noticing the decor most of it would be consider antiques which meant he had to completely replace it all thou he wouldn't get rid of it more he'd put it in storage. He stopped in front of the master bed room. This had been his first time in this house since he was a child. He placed his hand on the double doors but he couldn't go in not yet.

 

His phone would go off and he'd answer it "This is Xeke what can I do for you?" he would ask in a business tone but his voice was gravelly like an old country road. He'd smiled when he heard the voice of his long term friend and former squad mate Remy Le Bou a hundred percent Cajun whose voodoo practicing granny took Xeke in when he was twelve and living off the land. Remy was the only person that Xeke truly considered his brother despite not being related in any fashion, but they had grown up together under Remy's granny's watchful eyes in the swamps of the bayou of New Orleans. "Hey brother how much longer?" he would ask. A thick Cajun voice came thru "I be der shortly brodder , oh I gots a call from Alex. Apparently he's got himself a mate and a club about an hour from the house and invited us to come out tonight" Remy would say. Xeke chuckled he knew there was no saying no. Remy was definitely a party animal and if he had an invite to a club he was going. But the news that their former comrade had a mate, well that was definitely good news in his mind. "Alright I know better than to try to get you NOT to go." then hung up and turned from what use to be his parents room. 

Sighing he headed to the back garden and sat down on an old stone bench covered in moss. The rest the pack would slowly begin showing up over the course of the week, eighty in all not counting children and teens which brought it up to roughly a hundred and ten individuals. It would be great finally having everyone together. Due to the nature of his business's everyone had been spread out but now with a central location everyone could be together like a proper pack something he desperately need well the wolf side of him. Currently only the pack enforcers were there all twenty of them. They essentially worked as security for Fenrir International and had been constantly patrolling the area as well as beyond to get a idea of what their various neighbors were as well as any natural dangers. Basically they were scaring off natural predators from the pack's land even if by human laws it all was legally owned by Xeke. He knew every member of his pack but those who were enforcers and their mates he knew the best. They were all former military like himself that he had served with at one point or another during his military career. And like him they were all well different and just didn't fit in with normal packs, granted not all of them were wolves, and a lot of his pack were hybrids. Hybrids now that was a can of worms. See Hybrids were a group of shifters that had two or more species of shifter blood in their veins and the results well. A lot of Hollywood monsters were due to someone catching a glimpse of one, thou others just seemed like uniquely colored versions of one of their animal sides. Sadly hybrids were despised by many pure breeds including the shifter council which xeke was planning to go to war with once he could get things settled and get some more allies but first he had to make a name for his pack among the various groups of shifters.

The shifter council originally existed to protect all shifters. Well at least the one in the States but as things became safer for shifters and they began to exist more and more in harmony with one and other well love happened between shifters of different breeds. And with that hatred for what that love produced. So far officially there was no involvement of the council good or bad when it came to hybrids. But Xeke and others knew better. The council wanted to eliminate any and all hybrids, they feared the power of them as many had unique features that made them very difficult to kill or made them very lethal. As for the ones that were basically harmless well he'd heard rather sick stories of abuse and rape and slavery, as well as fighting rings forcing the hybrids to fight to the death in their shifted forms. Xeke shook his head it wasn't time for such thoughts he, his pack wasn't ready for what he was planning but they would be, and when it was time they would strike. They would come down upon the council like a raging flood consuming everything that stood in its path till the world was remade and the sins of the old world were drowned. 

Thinking about Alex who was a few years older than himself and had gotten out the service far sooner than he had maybe Alex might know someone trustworthy he could hire as his personal house keeper. Very least he would be able to help them find allies and who to avoid and get use to this area. He trusted Alex and claimed him as one of his own even if the grizzly wasn't officially apart of the pack at least by shifter standards. It didn't matter Alex was a war brother. Besides he was looking forward to meeting Alex's mate wondering what kind of female would be able to put up with the grumpy loner of a grizzly. Heading back in he figured he best get ready for the club, in other words ditching the suit and going to his usual blue jeans and black t-shirt with a matching black long sleeve shirt over top. He had a necklace that had what could only be described as Nordic wolves teeth with a black obsidian wolf head in the center. He couldn't wait till Remy arrived, it really didn't matter to Xeke that Remy was a feline they were and always would be family. Something that was very important to him who had lost his biological family so long ago...

Two hours later Xeke heard a distinctive sound and headed outside and grinned. It was Remy's pickup a very custom piece of work that Remy had designed and built himself. Remy with Xeke's help had started his own company that focused on military vehicles as well as armored civilian vehicles Cajun Automotive. It was now a fortune 500 company and provided vehicles not only for the United States various military branches, but also for various police forces and civilian protection agencies around the world. But Remy wasn't one for flashy cars nope he loved pickups and this was a monster of one. Stepping out was a man little shorter than xeke but a similar build. He wore gator skin boots, matching duster and hat, black cargo pants and black A-Shirt. His hair was short and didn't really show with the hat on. He had a jagged scar that ran from his left temple to the right side of his chin. On most it would have totally ruined any looks a person had but with Remy oddly it just made him seem more rugged. Walking up Xeke wrapped his arms around the man he called brother as they both smiled "Soos yous a finally back home." Remy would state as he looked the place over and the land and smiled with golden green eyes that seemed somewhat cat like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeke meets his childhood sweet heart for the first time in 18 years.

Xeke should have known that the club was a strip club given how Alex would always found at strip clubs when he was on leave. Both him and Remy had shaded glass's on not so much for style but they helped hide the reflection of light from their eyes. Just like animals in the wilds at night their eyes could see in the dark far better than humans could. He could see two very large men on either side of a steel double door and a small line of people. From the way it looked it was a classy place even if a strip club thou Remy had filled him in that the strip club portion was on the middle floor of the three floor building. The bottom floor was a standard nightclub with DJ and the middle was the strip club. The final floor was offices and dressing rooms for the girls as well as an area for private parties. Apparently Alex had set it up that way to help ensure the safety of the ladies that worked for him. Xeke knew Alex was looking for more staff for various positions and was hoping he could secure a few for some of his pack members as not all of them directly worked for his company actually many didn't. He also had several employees who weren't in his pack but were shifters. You could say he was pro-shifter when it came to hiring practices but the fact of the matter shifters could often be trusted better than humans. Given they all had the same shared secret that they had to keep from the world in general. 

Walking up with Remy to the doors more or less cutting the line the two bouncers looked at them "Back of the line or you won't be getting in" one would say in a gruff voice. Xeke instantly caught the scent of bear... black bear in this case coming off both of them. 

Remy smiled "We's here to see Alex. Tells him, him war brodders are here he know whose we's are" Remy would say grinning. The bears looked at Remy like is this guy high or stupid but one pulled out a phone and seemed to type a message. A few minutes later the phone went on and he looked actually surprised "Let them in they are legit, they served with Alex" which seemed to suddenly make the other bear rather uncomfortable. Not that Xeke blamed him one bit. Most shifters often responded that way when they found out. Alex, Remy, and Xeke had all served in a shifter only group within the military a specialized anti-terrorist unit. But that was a cover for the fact that they went after human targets around the globe that well knew of shifters and tried to wipe them out, either out of fear or out of sport. That group no longer existed since their former commander retired and the influence he had to keep the group together was no longer there. So when he had retired most of them that were under his command decided not to reenlist.

Once inside they could see why the line was so short outside since everyone seemed to already be inside. The massive dance floor was a sea of withering and grinding bodies. The sounds of laughter, and general conversation were all around. This place was definitely lively. As they looked around not sure where they would find Alex a female approached them. She was definitely Asian and definitely feline, tiger to be exact from the coloration of her hair that had white and orange streaks running thru it. She was definitely a cutie. Once she got closer Xeke smelled Alex all over her and grinned nudging Remy with his elbow. 

"Xeke and Remy?" she would as in a sweet voice but it was clear she was from Jersey from her accent. Xeke would nod while Remy flashed a million dollar smile. "I'm Evelyn, Alex's wife follow me" she would say and turned and as she did Xeke noticed the baby bump she was sporting. Remy and Xeke followed her all the way to the third floor and he noticed the nervous glances the bouncers at the stairs had given them "Easy fella's they are dear friends of Alex" she would say patting them on the arms. That made Xeke smile he was glad that their people watched out for them.  
Finally on the third floor she lead them to the private party area, it was also used for interviews. Alex had found that it was a more relaxed environment and made it easier for those seeking a job to be more comfortable during the interview process. "We are having my baby shower at the moment" Evelyn would inform them.

"If we had known we'd had brought a gift" Xeke would reply getting a smile then a loud and angry came at them "OI what you doing with my woman?" followed by laughter. "Remy, Xeke it's been 5 years so good to see you both especially alive" Alex would say hugging them both in turn. Alex was taller than both Remy and Xeke by at least a foot. More muscular and wider, his nickname in the service use to be Kingpin. Alex was of mixed heritage, coming from a long line of soldiers that could trace the family line to the buffalo soldiers on his father's side the human side of his family, and on his mother's side Russian grizzlies that even Stalin didn't want to mess with after a ugly little incident, actually tracing the history of that side of the family revealed basically no one in Russia wanted to mess with them they were feared and the extended family that still remained in Russia were still greatly feared.

Leading them over to the bar "So I heard thru our old grapevine that you've gone back home" Alex would say putting a hand on Xeke's shoulder. He knew about Xeke's painful past and saw Remy and Xeke as younger cousins that he had to look out for when they were in the service together even if Xeke ended up out ranking him. Thou that never seemed to matter with them rank that is. 

Xeke nodded "that and moving my companies headquarters on the land as well. Well not the official headquarters but at least the one side of it" he chuckled. He was being careful of what he said since he scented quite a few humans and wasn't sure who was and wasn't in the know about shifters. Plus always a chance of being overheard by the wrong people.   
"Good its time you dealt with your past and put a close to it, let me know if any trouble comes your way, you know I have both of your backs be it in a fire fight or otherwise" Alex would say before grabbing a bottle of good Russian vodka and poured three drinks before handing one to Remy and Xeke and picking up the third for himself. "To our fallen brothers, may their sacrifices never be forgotten and may they truly know peace" Alex would toast solemnly before the three would clink there glass's together and then down the shots.

"So married and a baby on the way damn that is some wonderful news, well you let us know if you and your misses need anything at anytime and we will be there for" Xeke would say with Remy nodding. Remy excused himself it was clear the tiger was looking forward to clubbing which just had Alex chuckling as he had expected that out of Remy. More likely that tiger would find some hot little number to spend the night with and maybe the morning with. Tigers were notorious for being players but not in a bad way they just didn't do commitment typically but they were always up front about it. "XEKE FENRIR IS THAT YOU?" came the voice of an older female. Alex and Xeke both turned to see Alex's mother Martha sitting with Alex's father James. Alex leaned in "good luck I'm heading over to my mate" he would say snickering. Xeke gave him the finger behind his back since he knew Martha or as she preferred to be called Mama Jameson would rip into him verbally like a drill sergeant if she had caught it, before walking over and giving her a big hug as she got up "Mama Jameson it's been too long and that's on me but I've been busy putting my civilian life together." he would explain thou he was definitely not making an excuse, oh he knew better than making excuses with her.

Looking him up and down "You looking good boy and glad you out as well that swamp cat don't think I didn't see him leave and he going get an ear full from me" came her Russian accent. Xeke put his hand out "Mr. Jameson", "Xeke good to see you once more" James would say with a friendly smile. Mentally Xeke couldn't wait to see Remy get it.   
"So how long you been out?" James would ask as him and his wife sat down and Xeke pulled up a seat. "Only a few years but well I used all that money you helped me invest sir and started a international company might have heard of it Fenrir International" he would say. 

James gave a wolf whistle "Wait that's your company, a company that has taken the global market by storm and everyone is pissed because you refused to open for public trading. Damn boy you did do good for yourself.... which probably means Cajun Automotive...".

"Yep that is all Remy, we learned very well from you sir and if either of us thought you'd take money from us you'd be getting a huge check from each of us" Xeke would say. James chuckled "Your money is no good to me" he smiled. 

"So Alex finally giving you a grandbaby, I know his sister Lira has already given you two but still you must be excited" Xeke would say when an odd scent would hit his nose. Something about it well it just seemed to familiar yet at the same time he didn't recognize it. Not being able to identify the source he dismissed it, thou it would cause him to keep trying to place it in the back of his mind.

Walking over with his mate Evelyn, Alex joined his parents and Xeke's. Sadly neither of Evelyn's parents could make it from the east coast. "So Xeke is there anything you need help with you know getting the lay of the land and nearby important groups to know about and such" he would say thou what he actually meant was nearby territories of various shifters. "That would be helpful since technically I am new in town, besides you know I am looking for a specific group" he would say and Alex would get a concerned look on his face.

It seemed Xeke was dead set on finding out the pack of wolves that had killed his parents, he just hoped Xeke would stop at killing the ones involved rather than just wiping that pack off the map. "Also you wouldn't happen to have any job openings since several of my people will be in need of jobs themselves, also I'm looking for a personal house keeper" Xeke would add.

Evelyn seemed to have a look on her face as if she was trying to decide something and then suddenly got up and headed back over to the bar. When she returned Xeke caught the scent of wolf it was the same scent thou that had been bugging him. "Xeke this is my former co-worker Selina Anderson she is currently looking for work after getting fired from her old job. And before you ask, it was because our old boss's son decided to try to feel her up and she kneed him in the balls". 

Xeke got up and turned to introduce himself holding out his hand "Hi I'm Xeke Von Fenrir...." then he saw the woman. Standing about a foot shorter than him with chocolate brown eyes, beautiful brown hair that seemed to go down to her hips and a sweet face. She was in a red dress that showed off her form thou she seemed kind of uncomfortable in what she was wearing. She had just the right amount of cleavage for his liking and nice hips. But wasn't what caught his attention. He knew those eyes. He had seen them so many times in the few happy memories he had from his childhood. Those were the eyes of Lina, but from the way she looked at him she had no clue who he was. Well he would keep that to himself for now. "sounds like you have grounds for lawsuit or would have but I wouldnt dare hold that agaisnt you, you have every right to defend yourself in a situation like that.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Mr. Fenrir or is the Mr. Von Fenrir" she would ask in a nervous voice but it was like pure music to his ears. Yes it had to be Lina his best friend as a small child till the horrible night and the first crush he ever had. But this wasn't the Lina he knew, no this woman seemed as if the world had been hard on her like she had a heavy weight on her shoulders and heart. The Lina he remembered was so full of life and laughs. "Xeke is fine especially in informal circumstances like this, but if you must its Mr. Fenrir" he would say as they shook hands.

Lina would nod and she wondered why she had this odd feeling like they had met before, she was sure they hadn't as she would have remembered a handsome face such as his. "Eveyln tells me you are looking for a house keeper?" she would ask and there was no mistaking that slight tone of desperate hope in her voice. She was rather surprised by how he handled the news about why she was looking for work. Seemed Mr. Fenrir was one those evolved males that didn't think females existed solely for his pleasure.

"Thats correct I live in a small villa and just recently moved here. The place has been shut up for over 18 years so there is a lot of work to be done as well as getting it refurnished to my liking. I already have a company coming out to do the initial cleaning but I need someone to keep it up as I won't have the time between running my company, and... " he'd look around and then whisper "my pack as I am the alpha" he would inform her.

Lina nodded, she had never done professional housekeeping before but she was desperate for a job, if she didn't make some money soon she was going to end up evicted, which meant she could lose her adopted son. Thou very few people knew about Jason. Pushing that from her mind she looked up at Mr. Fenrir as she listened to his words. She knew her former alpha wouldn't be happy about another pack so close, and all she could do was hope Mr. Fenrir's pack was strong enough that her old pack wouldn't find it wise to mess with them.

"Well Mr. Fenrir I'll be honest with you I have never done professional housekeeping before, but I do keep my own home extremely clean" she would say. Of course she did she was a bit OCD about it. She was also an ok cook in her opinion, thou it was a passion of hers and before she adopted her son she had considered going to culinary school but that all changed.

"Well how about I give you my address and number and you can come by later this week and we can discuss the details. I want to get the cleaning company to come in as well as get the place set up how i want it first and I don't think it would be right for us to do a job interview during Alex and Evelyn's baby shower" he'd smirk which got a little chuckle out of everyone.

"That would work Mr. Fenrir thank you very much you have no idea what this means to me" Lina would say. Honestly it meant a lot to her. This man didn't know a thing about her, but it seemed just hearing she needed a job was all he needed to know to at least give her a shot at a job.

The baby shower slowly would devolve into an outright party by the end of the night or more well into the morning. Such that Remy and Xeke had to call some pack mates to pick them up and to drive Remy's pickup since neither Remy nor Xeke were in a state that they should even consider getting behind the steering wheel. Xeke thou couldn't get it out of his head that he on the first day back to his old home had found his precious Lil wolf as he use to call her. It saddened him a bit that she didn't recognize him. But well he had sort of started puberty early and so his wolf side had come into place much sooner than most shifter children would. Now 18 years later he knew he had one chance to see if that crush he had way back then was meant to be something much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my foolish self just noticed that when posting its preset to do it HTML rather than Rich Text anyways hope you all enjoy.

It was nearly a week later when he got the phone call from Lina. She had apologize for taking so long but she wanted to get her resume put together as well as get her identification papers in order before she came for the interview. Like Xeke didn't know exactly who she was. So here he was Friday morning up far earlier than he normally would have gotten up. But he needed to shower and get dressed.  
  
He looked around the master bedroom as he had finally got a crew to come out and basically box up everything in and put it all in storage. Nothing was thrown away but he just wasn't ready to go through his parents belongings. You'd think after 18 years it be no big deal but he just wasn't ready and wasn't sure if he would ever be ready. The entire villa had been gutted of appliances especially the kitchen and now it was completely furnished with more modern furnishings and decor. A lot of the rooms in the villa were empty now thou since he didn't really need them he decided not to put anything in them at least for now. He was quite annoyed thou, not even an hour after the kitchen had been done then he had found a huge sign on the stove.

" **XEKE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO ATTEMPT TO COOK WE LIKE OUR NEW HOME AND DONT WANT A REPEAT OF THE LAST INCIDENT** " at the bottom it was signed by nearly everyone in the pack. Xeke growled out "Bastards".   
  
To say that Xeke couldn't cook was an understatement, well he could but in specific circumstances i.e. he could cook basic stuff at a camp fire and that was about it. Beyond that well him and cooking was like carrying a lit torch in a fireworks warehouse, it never ends well for anyone with in a hundred yard radius.  
  
By a quarter to 10 he was showered and dressed a pair of old worn blue jeans and a simple short sleeve button up shirt. He was definitely a wolf that enjoyed his comfort. As usually he had his tinted shades on and his hat. He could hear sounds outside of various pack members going about their day. He was a rather hands off Alpha and preferred to let his pack mates do as they pleased with their lives rather than like some alphas that tried to constantly control everything. Besides his pack wasn't a normal pack by far, it was more like a family, a replacement for the family he had lost so long ago. Which was odd given his specific wolf species had historically been loners for the most part unless they found a mate.  
  
Going into the refrigerator he pulled out a platter of various small snacks and grabbed a case of water and took them into his office. He wasn't sure how long the interview would take but he wanted to be prepared. He regretted that as a child Lina had never been to his home because he was sure she'd recognize the place if she had. Now it seemed odd that he was keeping who he really was from her but he wanted to get to know who Lina was now before he made that decision. Since sometimes it was just best to leave the past in the past.  
  
He could hear a loud vehicle pull up and it sounded like it needed serious muffler and or engine work. Walking up to the front door just as he heard the annoying sound of the doorbell. Now he understood why his folks had gotten so annoyed with him as a child when he'd go outside and repeatedly ring the doorbell. Opening the door he would smile as he saw Lina. "Good morning Selina you look lovely today" he would say with a small smile on his lips.  


Lina didn't feel beautiful she felt nervous and uncomfortable as she had put on her best dress work clothing on that she only used for interviews. Black slacks and a floral blouse, and on her feet half inch high heels that were already killing her feet. But she needed this job even if it was under paid she needed a pay check within two weeks or she and her son would be homeless. Her son was everything to her, he was the only light she had left in life.  
  
Xeke moved out the way so she could come in he could tell she was uncomfortable but he wasn't sure if it was due to him or what she was wearing. "Follow me to the office, I have snacks and water should you need a bit or a drink" he would smile at her before leading her to the office.  
  
Lina couldn't believe the place everything was new and high end probably all custom made, obvious Mr. Fenrir wasn't lying when she overheard that he was the owner of Fenrir international. She quickly took a seat that was offered to her on the other side of a large and beautiful cherry wood hand crafted desk. She noticed that the legs of the desk were carved to look like wolves and there were quite a few pictures of wolves of various art styles and even time periods.  
  
Pulling out a folder she placed on his desk and opened it, it contained her resume. While it was just a housekeeping position she was quite nervous given her lack of higher education, and the fact most her jobs had only ever been entry level jobs that would go nowhere. But she had had to do what she had to do just to get by given the fact her pack had made her chose, them or her bear cub and well there was no way she was giving up her son.  
  
Xeke took the folder and began reading it. If he was hiring for his company he would have just closed it and told her she needed to go to college. But as he read it, it started painting a picture of a woman who was basically struggling to survive which didn't make sense. Her pack should be helping her and she should have definitely had better jobs than the ones listed. He noted several of her jobs were cooking jobs. Which to him was a bonus since well he was basically banned from cooking for himself and he got tired of microwave food.  
  
"So the job is quite simple it is from 730am to 4pm Mondays thru Fridays. You will have the weekends off thou occasionally I may need you here for a few hours beyond your normal time when I am entertaining clients or important guests. Your overtime pay will be 100 dollars an hour under the table for anytime you are working outside your normal shifts. You get 4 weeks of vacation and 5 personal days. I do accept doctor notes, I do understand that despite the fact that we are shifters with higher immune systems than humans we do occasionally get sick. Also there is a 401K, and health insurance I'll give you the forms and you can mail them to my companies HR department. Technically you will be considered an employee of Fenrir International but that's because its simply easier for me to handle taxes and such that way then to have to personally deal with it myself. Now you will be paid twenty dollars an hour" he would inform her.  
  
Lina looked a bit shocked twenty and hour 40 hours a week that was well she'd definitely be making more than she had been at her prior job. It was also a bonus that he wasn't personally taking care of the paper work since she would be able to keep knowledge of her son to herself. She knew a lot of shifters had issues with the raising of a breed that wasn't their own other than wild dogs which children were just children to them, but wolves and felines were known for being a bit intolerant in that area. The fact that the job came with a 401K and health insurance surprised her. It been some time since she had been able to see a doctor herself since Jason was at least on Medicaid. Finally it seemed like the universe was giving her and her son a break. "That sounds wonderful Mr. Fenrir now what exactly are my job responsibilities?" she would ask needing to know what the job truly called for.  
  
Xeke would smile at her, "well I am sure you have noticed how clean the place is. Essentially I expect it to stay in this condition. I know you will have to do the Villa in sections and so it will never all be perfectly dust free and clean all at the same time but that is completely understandable. Thou the kitchen, master bedroom, and master bathroom must be done every day. Also If you could cook lunch and dinner for me that would be splendid. I am banned by my pack from cooking outside use of the microwave or using a camp fire and I have grown sick of micro waved meals." he would say grumbling a bit.

Lina had to cover her mouth to hide her amusement about how his pack treated him the alpha when it came to him being in the kitchen, it was sad but also priceless. More importantly it showed her a bit about the kind of man he wasn't and what he wasn't was a bully unlike her former alpha. Yes part of her yearned to be in a pack once more, to have that companionship and knowing that help was only a howl away. Collecting herself she moved her hand down "I can cook quite well and I'd be more than happy to cook for you." she would reply. Mentally she was doing the math and if she left within ten minutes of her shifts she would make it with a little time to spare to meet her son at the drop off point. Yes this job was an answer to many of her current issues.  


"Oh and my laundry as well which includes the sheets and such on all the beds in the house but that only needs to be done once a week" he would add hoping that wasn't a deal breaker, as he had known many that absolutely loathed doing laundry.

  
"Oh of course that isn't a problem, just if you could separate the clothing you need ironed from the rest since I am not sure what you will or won't need ironed. So Mr. Fenrir when do I start exactly?" she would ask she hoped it was sooner than later as she really needed that first pay check to cover her rent well to cover the rest of it.  
  
"You can start Monday, oh any of the rooms that are locked dont worry about them they are empty and i don't see any point in you having to clean a room that is not being used. Now if for some reason I am going have to use a locked room then I will let you know and will have you clean it at that point" he would inform her. "And please unless I am entertaining clients or guests please call me Xeke. I'm a simple wolf and I really don't care for constant formalities".  
  
"Well.... Xeke" she would say finding it rather odd but who was she to argue given he was going to be signing her paychecks. "Then call me Lina" she'd say with a sweet smile. She watched as he got up and walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a decent stack of papers and handed them to her "Here is all the paper work you will need to fill out. It covers taxes, insurance, and other benefits of all of them the one for taxes is the one that is needed the soonest since till we get that you won't be able to be paid"  
  
Lina nodded she had expected that to be honest. He had to make sure that his backside was covered at least when it came to dear old uncle Sam. She realized that she rather admired Xeke. Many in his shoes would be uptight demanding assholes, yet he was just laid back and simple. It was hard to believe that he owned such a successful company and that he was an alpha on top of that.  
  
"Well I think that covers it Lina" he would say and when he said her name maybe she was hearing things but his tone of voice seemed to brighten. "It's nearly noon would you care to have lunch with me my treat" he would grin hoping she would take him up on the offer so perhaps they could talk a bit and get to know one and other a bit better.

Lina looked at him and frowned "I'm sorry but I can't join you thou I wish I could, but I have my own home to clean and laundry to get done as well as grocery shopping" she would say regretfully. She didn't mention she needed to get all that done before Jason was dropped off from school so that she could relax and enjoy her time with her son.  
  
"I see well perhaps another time then, oh that does remind me at least when you cook lunch I do expect you to join me, I'd feel horribly rude to have you cook me a meal and not have you partake. I do understand that I eat dinner quite early but I tend to have another meal later in the evening so I don't expect you to stay over your shift just to eat dinner with me".

Lina nodded "That is rather thoughtful of you and yes dinner around three, four o'clock is quite early for me to have dinner. Well I guess I will see you Monday Xeke I hope you have a wonderful weekend" she would say as she got up and Xeke saw her out the door. He'd wave as she drove off before heading back in.  
  
Sitting down in the office he sighed and grabbed some the snacks off the platter which she hadn't touched. Part of him scolded himself for not just telling her "Hey it's me Xeke Vargrburin, we were childhood friends before I disappeared", but he had a gut feeling that it wasn't the time to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeke finally learns of Lina's secret.

A month later Lina had settled into her new job and while it was quite a bit of work she actually enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with it. Xeke was often gone from the house most the time she was there yet when he was there he'd stay out of her way for the most part. She also found that having lunch with him was rather pleasant, and he always asked how she was doing, or had some amusing story from his past to tell. The more time she spent around him the more comfortable she became around him and learned about him the more she started to actually enjoy his company. In some ways he reminded her of a childhood friend she once had who mysteriously disappeared much to her great sadness back then.  
  
At times she did wonder about some of his comments while not inappropriate she got this feeling at times that well maybe Xeke wanted a bit more than a professional relationship with her. But that went against everything she believed in. She was one who kept her personal life and her professional life separate. Even if she didn't have her son that was just how she was, she'd seen too many times the mess that mixing ones business life and one's personal life could create and she couldn't afford to lose this job.  
  
Her shift was nearly over and she had begun the routine she had created for herself to put everything away and make sure she had cleaned the area's for that day. She had gotten Xeke to put up a small whiteboard so that she could make a check list for each day of the week. It helped her ensure she met her job requirements and Xeke didn't seem to mind he had actually praised her for asking. She chuckled remembering when she went to take the trash out and found that it was surprisingly heavy. Thou before she knew it Xeke had showed up behind her and took it from her "Don't worry about the trash I'll take it out tonight, it's a bit of a walk to the trash pickup spot" he had said during her first week of work. It was things like that had made it difficult to not to like him.  
  
Once everything was put away she called out knowing he was in the office thou not on the phone "Ok Xeke I'm done for the day I'll see you tomorrow, your dinner is cooling on the counter and should be ready in about five or ten minutes to eat". She wasn't sure if he heard her since often he was doing work on his computer and head headphones on listening to music so she texted him just to be safe. A few minutes later she got a reply.  
  
"Ok thank you, have a nice evening and drive home safe" came the reply on her phone. He was just too nice but maybe this was the difference when you worked directly for someone rather than worked under someone at a store, or fast food restaurant. Putting her shoes on since he didn't like shoes being worn in the house she headed to her clunker as she called her station wagon.  
  
She got about ten feet down the drive way when the car just seemed to sputter and came to a stop, well more the car went silent and she was forced to hit the break and put it in park. She tried several times, each time more frantic and pleading to whatever gods may be out there that her car would start. But nothing happened not even a click from the engine nothing. Now she was a bit panicked, she didn't live in the best of neighborhoods and the idea of her son even walking home despite being so big for his age scared her. She tried calling her neighbor, and then even her asshole of a landlord but she got no answer from anyone. Finally at her wits end she rushed into Xeke's home not even bothering to take her shoes off and straight into his office. By time she got in there she had tears running down her face.  
  
Xeke looked up when she barged in, she never just came into a room when the door was closed always knocking first. Looking up he saw the wild eye panic and tears in her eyes and tore off his headset and got up "Lina what happened? What's wrong?" he would ask calmly moving to wrap his arms to try to comfort her thinking only the worse may have happened and she had gotten a phone call about the death of a relative or a pack mate.  
  
"My my car it died and I have to leave right now....." she managed to get out. She was definitely freaking out but what single mother in her situation wouldn't. Xeke for his part couldn't understand why she was so upset over her car dying what was so important that she had to leave at that moment? he would ask himself waiting to see if she gave him more to go on.  
  
"My son, I need to get to the bus drop off, we don't live in the best of places" she would finally get out. A son she had a son. He felt his stomach drop, as most she wolves with children nearly always had a mate or at least some one in their lives. Wolves rarely were single parents as most wolves always made sure they were involved in their child's lives. And where was her pack to help her surely she should have been able to reach someone in her pack to make sure the child was dropped off safely.  
  
"Alright lets go I'll drive" he would say as he started ushering her out towards the front door and quickly snagged his boots. Hopping from one foot to the other as he tried to go as quickly as he could. Perhaps this was why his gut had told him not to tell her. Yeah it was best just not to say a thing about who he really was.  
  
As they drove Xeke had to ask "So and I have to ask why after knowing you this long am I just finding out that you have a son and why do I get the feeling that very few people know that you do, are you in some kind of trouble or are hiding from your son's father?" he would ask. He really needed to know what was going on so he knew what he potentially had gotten himself into by hiring Lina.  
  
Lina took a deep breath she knew this was coming after dropping that metaphorical bomb on Xeke. "Jason is my adopted son, I found him one night when I was twenty he was in a garbage dumpster crying. I couldn't ignore him thou many wish I had" she would say bitterly. "It took six months before I legally could adopt him and really the only reason I was able to was because I was a shifter as was he. That and I am sure they expected my family and pack to help..." thou her tone turned dark.  
  
Xeke could see the hurt and anger on her face and reached over and clasped one her hands trying to give her comfort and support. He had a new found respect for Lina. Being that young and taking on that kind of responsibility, that took an inner strength that most didn't have and some never gained. But he sensed there was more to come especially from the way her tone changed as did her facial features which were typical that of a happy smiling person.  
  
"My pack wasn't happy about the situation and the day before I had to go in to sign the adoption papers the alpha along with my mother gave me an ultimatum. Basically I had to chose... to keep Jason and be outcast from that pack, or to give him up and remain with the pack. You know what my choice was, I couldn't give him up. In those short six months he brought a happiness to my life that I hadn't known since I was a child before my father died. So they turned their back to me and kicked me out the pack, I've done everything since then to raise my son the best I could." she would answer his unasked question.  
  
But her answer didn't make sense why would a wolf pack outcast a pack member for adopting another wolf, packs did that all the time, hell most shifter breeds would adopt one of their own to keep them out the foster care system. Nightmare stories from the foster system were often centered around young shifters who never were adopted.  
  
"I'm sorry you went through all that but I don't understand, I don't know of a pack that would kick out a member for adopting another wolf, they should have backed you one hundred percent" Xeke would say looking angry himself with the situation she was in. He remembered the pack she was in when they were kids they lived far on the outskirts of the other side of town.  
  
"Xeke... Jason isn't a wolf... he's a grizzly" she would say. Now it all made sense, her pack was one of those packs if you weren't wolf you weren't shit to them and had no right living among them. Xeke grit his teeth as anger tore thru him at what they had done to Lina for doing the right thing, the noble thing. He let go of her hand which seemed to shock her. But it wouldn't be for the reason that she most likely thought. No the reason why his claws were sliding out and he didn't want to harm her.  
  
"FUCK them" he snarled out and when he did she would see his abnormally large fangs at least for a wolf shift descend from his gums. She was shocked, she had expected his anger to be directed at her but no it was at her former pack.  
  
Taking deep breaths Xeke forced himself to calm as his fangs and claws retracted "Sorry about that my temper slipped. Listen don't you regret what you did for a moment. You don't know how new found respect I have for you. You did what few could or would be willing to, and for that you have my deepest respect Lina, so always carry your head held high and don't look back"  
  
Lina looked shocked once more and then the tears just started flowing. She hadn't expected that reaction but then Xeke was like any wolf she had ever met. But at the same time she didn't really know him in that regards as a wolf just as a person. She hadn't even met any of his pack members which seemed rather odd given he was the alpha. It reminded her of her childhood friend's parents who were starch believers that shifters were shifters breed didn't mean anything when it came down to it.  
  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me, but now you know why I told you I need at least two day's advice notice if I have to do over time so that I can arrange a sitter for Jason." taking a moment to collect her thoughts "So question why haven't i met any of your pack mates?" she would ask wanting to change the subject more so that she could get her emotions under control before Xeke had her crying again.  
  
Xeke chuckled "Because during the day we are all working for the most part or those that had evening jobs are sleeping. I'm pretty hands off for the most part, so my pack mates just go about their daily lives. It's typically on the weekends that we look like your average pack of everyone hanging out together and stuff like that. " he would answer with a smirk like he was holding something back.  
  
"Thou we are anything but average most of my pack are comprised of hybrids, actually including me there are only 8 pure wolves in the entire pack, the rest are felines, bears, other canines and mostly hybrids. I welcome anyone into the pack that is accepting of others being different and who wants or needs a community. I guess you haven't figured out or maybe you haven't heard of my pack... It is at least according to the shifter council the infamous Fenrir Pack".  
  
Lina blinked he was the alpha of that pack, she had heard so many stories about them her former pack members since she did get along and see a few of them from time to time. They were said to be the most violent, vicious, and vile pack of shifter's in the world. But after getting to know Xeke a bit over the course of the past month, there was no way they could be like that, it had to be lies of the shifter council. Damn bigots. She would think to herself, granted her experience with the council had been less than pleasant as they had tried to force her after the adoption a year later to give up Jason saying he belonged with his own kind. Lina and pointedly told them to fuck off and to get out of her apartment and nearly clawed the face of the wolf representative they had sent to talk to her. No one was taking her baby from her or making her give him up.  
  
He could see the look on her face and couldn't help but laugh "No we are not savage killers who kill just for the hell of it. We kill only when we have to protect ourselves or others, or left with no other choice. I will admit we don't play by shifter rules all the time. The entire fang and claw only fights yeah sure when it actually a fair fight, but too often hybrids often get ganged up on. So use whatever you got to survive."  
  
Lina would nod she could kind of understand that despite having had the fang and claw unwritten law hammered into her as she grew up in the pack. Besides she knew some hybrids came out so unique that they couldn't fight in shifted form, or if they did the destruction they could cause to surround area was just too much, granted ones like that were typical due to odd mating's, such as a bear and say a tiger or a lion.  
  
She noticed they were coming up to where she normally parked to wait for the bus as due to the exact neighborhood she lived in the bus's wouldn't actually come to her street much less her apartment complex. "I should probably get out since Jason isn't stupid and he sees a strange and brand new looking SUV where I typically park he won't get off the bus and probably demand the bus driver call the police"  
  
Xeke chuckled and had a genuine smile back on his face "Sounds like your raising yourself a smart cub, you know your one hell of a mother, and he could have easily ended up with a lot worse than you".  
  
Xeke unlocked the doors so she could get out and walk to where the bus would actually drop Jason off. Oddly Xeke was feeling a lot better about her having a kid. It seemed weird but knowing that he wasn't hers biologically, and that she was a single parent kind of relieved him. It did complicate things since well she was a package deal now rather than a just me deal. Over the course of the month he had found he liked the person that Lina had grown up to be. He just wasn't sure if there was any place in her life even as an old friend. Time would tell he guessed.  
  
They'd wait roughly seven minutes before the bus pulled up and Xeke watched as a pretty tall kid at least for his age got off the bus. But the smile he saw on the child's face when he saw Lina well that was something that could never be brought or faked. That boy loved his mama with all he had. The kid had dark brown hair thou the tips seemed a bit lighter, dressed in blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt that had what appeared to be a transformer or some kind of robot on it. Xeke watched as the two seemed to chat for a few moments and then Lina took his hand and lead him to the SUV.  
  
The moment the door opened the kid took a step back seeming unsure. "It's alright Jason, this is Mr. Fenrir my boss, he graciously drove me here after our car died and wouldn't start again. Jason looked at Xeke a bit unsure, which in Xeke's mind meant the kid was smart he didn't just trust what he was told.  
  
"Hi Jason nice to finally meet you, your mother has told me some really good things about you" Xeke would smile hoping to put Jason at ease.  
  
Jason finally climbed in with his book bag, thou he kept a hand on his mother who chuckled and got in beside him. "So we are going back to Mr. Fenrir's so we can call a tow truck to take the car to be looked at" Lina explained thou she was trying to figure out how they would get home, and then there was the matter of dinner for the two of them and then getting back to work tomorrow.  
  
Xeke could see the concern and worry on Lina's face. She had been dealt one bad hand after another and it upset him. She was a wonderful person to be around and in his opinion despite just finding out she was a mother, she was a hell of a mother in his book. Then an idea popped into his mind.  
  
"Well since my place is on the other side of town, and I am sure Jason is hungry, I'm taking you two out for dinner my treat. So.... Jason where would you like to eat tonight and don't worry about the cost I can definitely afford it".  
  
Jason looked to his mother, and Lina nodded to Jason so he knew it was ok. Jason thought for a moment and decided well why not shoot for gold with his request. "Um could we go to Chucky Cheese?"  
  
"JASON!" Lina scolded seeing exactly what he was trying to do thou mentally she found it amusing and she really couldn't blame him. He loved chucky cheese and being able to play to his heart's content. But well she usually was only able to afford to take him once a year if they were lucky typically it was every two years. It made her feel bad that she couldn't afford to take him out more often to have that kind of fun or to do go-carts or even the movies, they had really be barely scarping by the last few years.  
  
Xeke laughed "Alright champ I'll make you a deal. We will eat there and then you will do your homework with no fuss or complaint, if you do that for me, I'll give you forty dollars to spend on the video games and other activities there" he offered up, and from the expression on Lina's face Xeke was pretty sure he was definitely going to hear about this from her.  
  
Lina couldn't believe what Xeke just offered. It was incredible kind of him especially after already driving her to get Jason and then to offer to buy them dinner. But then to drop a treat of games and fun in Jason's lap like that it was nearly too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play date at Chucky Cheese with a bear cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So original this was part of chapter 4 but, it just felt like it should be its own chapter after discussing with rose. The two chapters just flowed out me so quick hence why your getting two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy.

She nearly wanted to cry due to his kindness and she knew it was out of the kindness of his heart. After working for Xeke for the past month she had gotten to know the kind of man he was. Thou she still knew next to nothing about his pack or pack mates other than occasionally saying hi to one his packs enforcers, or the tiger he referred to as his brother.  
  
Xeke was truly a kind soul that cared about others and liked to help where he could. It had come as a surprise to her, she had figured that he would be a snob or at least think he was better than everyone else. But in reality what she had seen of him that first night they had met and then at the interview well that really was all there was to Xeke. A good man with a good heart, who happened to be one the most laid back wolves she had ever met, hell he could give panda's a run for their money in the laid back department.

As far as boss's went he was the absolute best, he didn't treat her like she was just the help, or that she was beneath him. She remember earlier in the month when her monthly hit her most the time it wasn't a problem but now and then it hit hard. This time it hit her hard shortly after arriving at work. The cramps had her practically doubled over. Now often with male shifters when they scented a females monthly well they tended to act rather sexual towards the female. But Xeke didn't, what he did do was surprise her.   
  
He had taken her cleaning supplies and put them all away and then got her some extra strength Motrin. After that he made her some soothing tea using the microwave since apparently he wasn't even allowed by his pack to turn the stove on. After that he took her for a walk thru the garden in the back of the villa, before finally having her take a nap in one of the guest bed rooms.

"Alright Mr. Fenrir you have yourself a deal, but you should know I never give my mom trouble about getting my homework done. I'm rather smart given I'm 8 and in the 5th grade" he would smile looking quite proud, as did Lina.  
  
"That's my smart little scholar" her voice filled with pride. Xeke couldn't blame her one bit, he knew it probably took a lot of effort on her part to get him to be placed two years higher than normal. He was right she definitely was a hell of a mother and he was sure some day when Jason was older, wiser, and more learned of the way the world worked that he would be very grateful to Lina.  
  
After about a forty minute drive they arrived at Chucky Cheese's and sat down to eat pizza. Xeke listened quietly as Jason talked about his school day, and pulled out an award certificate for a short story he had wrote.   
  
Jason apparently kept his word, as soon they were done eating he was doing his home work while Lina just relaxed. Taking the relative break in his day, Xeke shot out a text to a Pack mate that loved to work on cars, typically custom ones but he also did work on other pack members vechicles only charging for parts.   
  
"Hey Grease Monkey, there is an old station wagon in front of my place can you have a look at it, it won't start, if you can fix it go ahead and i'll cover the cost for the parts" Xeke would then hit send. Thou he had a feeling that the car was done for unless the engine was totally replaced and given the state of the rusted banged up body of it... well it wasn't worth the cost of an engine, hell even if it was a simple matter of bad spark plugs the car wasn't worth the price it needed to be replaced.  
  
After 30 minutes Jason handed his homework to Lina who looked it over and smiled and ruffled the boys short hair affectionately then looked at Xeke. "So you going to keep him waiting?" amusement colored her voice and all Xeke could do was laugh before pulling out his wallet and placing two twenty's in Jason's hand. "Have fun you earned it" and then off Jason went like any other kid out to have a good time and good fun.  
  
Now they were alone and Lina felt that she could speak to Xeke about it all. "I want to thank you for what you've done for Jason and myself. He doesn't get to have this kind of fun very often." She would say sounding a bit ashamed. But with her money situation over the past years it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Hey nothing to thank me for, I was just doing what was the right thing to do, and as for the money for games, I love kids." he stated honestly. To him there was no question about helping her out. She worked for him which in his book made her one of his own and if she had a problem he'd do what he could for her. She deserved to have someone in her corner with all that she had gone thru.  
  
"So about getting to work and such, I am having one my pack mates take a look at your car, but not going to lie, it's probably time to replace your car". There was no mistaking the worried look on Lina's face when he said that and if he had to guess, she probably didn't have the credit or money saved up even for a down payment on a lease much less have a car financed.  
  
Before she could speak he continued on. "So I'm going to have one my pack mates pick you up in the morning for work. Sally works as an uber driver, but she would be more than willing to pick you up free of charge before she goes active as she often puts it. Also if you like, I know the school is far closer to my residence than your home. So feel free to have Jason dropped off there or I can loan you a car to go pick him up. He can eat when he gets there, and do his home work while you finish your work for the day. "Heck I wouldn't mind playing video games with him from time to time to keep him occupied. You are a great mother and I just want to help support you in that."  
  
To say Lina was stunned was a serious understatement, space aliens could launch an attack on D.C. and it would have stunned her less than what she just heard come out of Xeke's mouth. She really wondered why this wonderful man wasn't already claimed by some she wolf already. As she started to try to say it wasn't necessary Xeke put his hand up.  
  
"Lina please to me it is, you saved Jason from a painful life.... I know what it's like growing up as an orphan, he never had to go thru that because of you, I spent from the age of eight to i think thirteen maybe twelve, living on the streets on my own till I ran into Remy and his Granny who took me in and raised me as if I was her own grandchild. So trust me I understand the struggles you face trying to make ends meet, and like you she didn't have anyone to help support her or us. So please let me do this for you, and if the car needs to be buried like I think it does, I'm going help you get a some reliable transportation that doesn't involve your own two feet or public transportation".  
  
Lina blinked, in the month of working for Xeke he hadn't mentioned anything about his childhood or his past other than that he had been in the military in a special operations program that now no longer existed. She found that her heart broke for the boy he had once been what he had to endure to make it to this point in his life.  
  
Xeke got up not wanting to hear her argue which he was sure she was going to do and instead went and found Jason and started joining in on the fun and games. Xeke enjoyed being able to be a kid again and playing with Jason, who was a very good sport when he lost a game against Xeke. It also seemed that Jason had the same passion for air hockey and table top soccer as Xeke had and they spent nearly two hours playing together. They had also a massed quite a bit of tickets and when they were done Jason had several small toys. But what really got to Xeke was that Jason spent most of his tickets on a rather large teddy bear plushy.  
  
It wasn't so much him getting the plushy that caught Xeke by surprise but what he did with it. Walking up to Lina Jason put it in her lap "That's for you mommy so you always have a little bear to hug you back when you are feeling down, or I'm not around to give you a loving hug" he would say with the sweetness that only children ever seemed to possess.  
  
Lina looked at the teddy bear and then at Jason and pulled him in for a big hug "You are the sweetest little cub ever and most thoughtful my little bear" her voice cracking a bit with emotion. Xeke was rather surprised she didn't start balling given how emotional the day had been for her. Seeing the time he looked at the two "Ok, best get you two home you both need your rest for tomorrow and both have had a pretty eventful day".  
  
Lina nodded and mouthed to Xeke as she still hugged Jason to her "thank you". Xeke just smiled as he started putting away all the little toys and puzzles that Jason had gotten with his tickets. He wondered how she was still single there had to be at least a few decent males in the town that would have felt lucky to have both Lina and Jason in their lives.  
  
After Xeke dropped them off and Lina got Jason's shower done, like typical kids expected them to properly wash on their own even at that age was hit and miss and given he had worked up a bit of a sweat playing at Chucky Cheese's she wanted to make sure he was clean.   
  
"Mr. Fenrir is a really nice man, you should ask him out on a date" with a child's innocence's and logic. Lina burst out laughing "Oh sweetie it doesn't work that way and besides, I work for him I highly doubt he would be interested in someone like me, he could do so much better" she'd reply thou oddly she found herself feeling a little bitter about that statement but it was the truth and how the world worked.   
  
"I don't know mommy when we were playing together he would often just turn to look at you and would keep looking at you till I got his attention again. I like him I hope Mr. Fenrir and me can play together again he is so much fun and really, really good at air hockey" he would beam.   
  
Lina was a little surprised by that but didn't think much of it figuring Xeke was just keeping an eye on her to make sure she was alright after all that had happened. "Well baby, starting tomorrow I will be picking you up from school and taking you to Mr. Fenrir's home. You will do your homework and then I'll make you a snack to hold you over till we get home for dinner, after that Mr. Fenrir said that you can use his game room to watch TV or play video games as long as you behave yourself and only play the games you are allowed. Now it's time for my little cub to give his mommy a kiss good night and go to bed."  
  
"Ok mommy I love you and your the best mommy in the entire universe, and just so you know the universe is a really big place so that makes you really special" Jason would say giving her a kiss before she tucked him into his bed and turned out the lights. As Lina laid down herself exhausted, from the highly emotional and eventful day, Jason's words stirred in her mind about Xeke liking her. He was a wonderful man, but as she had told her son there was no way someone like that would want someone like her. They lived in two different worlds that only in specific circumstances ever met. She just didn't know why her inner wolf seemed to be metaphorically shaking it's head at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitation to a party and a forbidden kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I had an initial idea for what i wanted to achieve in this chapter. I found that I greatly struggled with it. I knew what I wanted but as I wrote it just didn't seem to want to go in that direction. Hence why it's taken so many days to get it out to you all. I do apologize if it doesn't run as smooth as the other chapters. Perhaps in time I can come back and fix it up. But if i stay stuck as I have on this chapter I fear this story will hit a brick wall so I am pushing forward with the next chapter and leaving it as it is for now.

Two weeks later Lina wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up in her current situation. She was also irritated, because she was in this situation. So who was to blame for her current situation.... a wolf that's who, specifically the wolf alpha of the Fenrir Pack, Xeke Fenrir. But it wasn't just the fact she was in this situation no it was how it had come to be. Like a typically wolf he didn't just come at her straight no, no, no, no, no,... he went through Jason leaving her with no choice. That damn handsome crafty wolf, she would mentally growl.  
  
                "Mommy come on I want to go play with the other kids and we can't do that if we just sit in the car" Jason whined and pouted looking just way to adorable for Lina to do anything but to give. Stepping out the new minivan that Xeke claimed was her hire on bonus... it was all in the contract she signed or so he had stated.. She would walk around and have Jason help her with the cookies she had baked for this damn party. She much rather be at home on a day off just relaxing or taking care of house work that she hadn't been able to get to, but NO she had to come to the Fenrir Pack party.  
  
                But was really bothering her wasn't being at the party, not even the minivan, it was she wasn't use to this. She wasn't use to men like Xeke; who literally did things out the goodness of his heart, and because it was the right thing to do. She was afraid, especially after she had woke up the morning after her car had died and found that apparently she had painted a picture. She loved to paint on canvas, even if she had no confidence in her artwork. It helped her relax and sooth her mind. It wasn't unusual for her when highly stressed to paint and not remember painting. But not this morning no, this time the picture she had painted caused her more stress. She had painted Xeke, what was worse was the eye color. She had painted his eyes like that of her childhood sweetheart as she now referred to him in her mind. She'd never be able to forget those beautiful nearly glowing icy blue eyes.  
  
                She was worried that perhaps she was falling for Xeke. With his charming ways and tender heart she had to be honest any female would be lucky to catch a man like that interest. The fact he was stupidly rich, his words not hers, didn't matter one bit to her. She was worried that she was going end up breaking her own heart, because there was no way a man that seemed to have it all would want someone such as herself. It made her slightly bitter with how the world worked but, that was how it was. As she turned to shut the minivan's side door and lock it do to habit a large shadow fell over her and she froze.

                "No need to lock up Lina and let me help you with those cookies, they smell wonderful" came Xeke's gravelly voice. She had to admit she loved the way his voice sounded, and it definitely had that southern feel and sound to it.  
  
                "Xeke, thank you I felt it only fair to bring something to share given your invitation to your pack's party" she would reply with a small smile. She watched as Jason ran up on Xeke only to be caught and lifted in the air, causing Jason to laugh in delight.  
  
                "Hey there little guy" Xeke would smile seeming genuinely happy to see Jason even thou he typical saw Jason every afternoon if he was home when Lina brought him from school. In fact Xeke had made a point of the three of them sitting down for dinner after Lina's shift just so Jason didn't have to wait for dinner. Jason had quickly become fond of Xeke, and seemed to hero worship him like he was a much older brother. Just one more thing that made Xeke so wonderful in Lina's eyes.  
  
                Putting Jason down he crouched so they could see eye to eye. "Now there are some ground rules before you can go run off and play with the other kids. First the pool is off limits as it has serious cleaning chemicals in it. Second no going into the woods without first letting your mother know and making sure that an adult will be there to keep an eye on you. Third play nice and fair with the other kids, and finally have some fun" Xeke smiled before reaching over to take the very large platter of cookies from Lina. "I'm glad both of you could make it" he would give a sly grin, clearly he knew he hadn't given Lina much of a choice with how he went about inviting her and Jason.

                Lina glared at him "Not that you gave me much of a choice you crafty wolf" she accused. To which Xeke just laughed "Nope can't even lie on that one, but in my defense with all you have on your plate, you need some down time to just relax and enjoy yourself; live in the moment." Smiling he started walking knowing she was following behind him by the sound of her and Jason's footsteps behind him.

                After putting the cookies up for later since they'd be gone before any the kids could get to them if he just sat them out, he'd take her arm into his an escort her and Jason to the back where the pack was gathered. It was a really large party, they had five different grills going 6 tables of various foods, loud family friendly party music and lots of laughter. Xeke seemed to smile a smile that would have touched his eye's or so Lina thought if it wasn't for his sun glasses. She realized she had never actually seen what his eyes looked like.

                Jason looked to his mommy who nodded and then he took off running over to a large group of kids that were playing on a jungle gym. It made Lina smile to see Jason playing with other kids, and for that alone she would forgive Xeke for strong arming her into coming to the party.

                Once they started reaching the pack proper xeke smiled and patted her arm that was hooked around his own "Don't worry everyone here is friendly, and you are an invited and welcomed guest which makes you temporary pack according to my pack's laws. So just relax and enjoy yourself Lina. I promise you will feel much better for it".  
  
                Having her take a seat he smiled, as a short woman with long white hair approached. She was wearing skin tight Carpi's and crop top. "You must be Lina, I'm Snowy Martin. Xeke has told us quite a bit about you and your son and I must say it is really nice to meet you. There are not that many that would raise a young shifter on their own when they are of a different breed. I can tell you that you have this entire pack's respect for that. Oh if you ever have medical questions let me know, I am in my last year of medical school. I do hope we get to see you more often, if you ever feel like a ladies night out let me know" she would smile.  
  
                Lina was shocked at how open and friendly Snowy was. She had never encountered this before with shifters, usually the various breeds would just hang around their own kind for the most part. Yet as she looked around there was none of that going on. Everyone was talking, interacting, and having fun with everyone else it was unreal. In her old pack this would have never happened and unless you were trying to assert the pack's dominance then you best not be socializing with another breed. It was in a word beautiful to her.

                She turned to look back at Xeke when suddenly she caught the scent of bear and not her bear. Looking to her side she noticed standing around seven feet was a rather muscular bear. It took her a moment to realize it was a polar which meant out of everyone here when he shifted he was the biggest or potentially the biggest.

                "That's mark my godson I sort of with the help of the pack raised him past several years" Xeke said though there was a tone of sorrow to Xeke's voice and pain.  
  
                "Uncle Xeke served with my parents, my dad was killed in a car crash while mom was on assignment when i was 14 I'm 19 now" Mark explained then handed her a laptop. "Jason told Xeke that you often had to take the library since you don't have a computer so I fixed up one of my old laptops, put some programs that would help with school on it" he'd smile before walking off leaving Lina stunned.

                In a way she felt like a charity case and probably from their view point she was. Her pride definitely took a hit and it must have shown on her face when Xeke spoke. "Don't, this isn't pity, this is a community helping out when they can. Most here well.... let's just say that those that don't have tragic pasts are in the minority. Remember most of my pack mates are hybrids. We are family here, and for a lot of them this is the only family they truly have." Yet despite how that sounded Xeke sounded proud of his pack mates.

                Lina was really seeing that Xeke's pack was unlike any pack, pride, or shifter family she had ever encountered or heard about before. She realized that she wanted Jason around this pack a lot more there was much they could teach him about what really matters in life. Looking at Xeke she found herself in awe of the wolf and now understood the stories about his pack... it was all propaganda by the shifter council. They feared the Fenrir pack and what it represented, and the changes it possibly could create in the future.

                Lina suddenly covered her ears due to the high pitch shriek from an approaching child. "UNCLE XEKE WE FINALLY MADE IT". Turning to look she saw an adorable little girl probably around Jason's age thought Lina had trouble with guessing children's age given Jason was so tall for his age at least compare to other children on average. She watched as Xeke got up and went running before picking up the little girl and hugging her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he shook an older man's hand who was in a business suit.

                Walking over to where Lina was sitting Xeke put the little girl down before introducing the man who definitely smelled of wolf. Thou it was odd for Lina she had never scented a wolf that smelled like Xeke. There was something different something feral and primal to his scent yet rather than make her leery of Xeke she had found it attracted her to him, not that she would act on something like that; especially with her boss.

                "Lina this is Arnold Manchester and his daughter Angela; Arnold, Angela this is Selina Anderson though she perfers to go by Lina" introducing them all to one and other just as Jason would walk up. He would tilt his head as he looked at Angela then smiled walked up and placed a bit-o-honey candy in her hand. THAT had Lina's instant attention. They rarely could afford sweets over the years and Jason's favorite go figure was bit-o-honey. Like most grizzlies Jason loved honey. But for him to share a piece of honey candy that had Lina worried that maybe her little cub was growing up fast on her.  
               

                Angela giggled as she unwrapped the candy and ate it "I'm Jason, that's my wonderful mommy" he would point to Lina smiling. "Would you like to come play with me Angela?" he would ask. Angela finished her candy and then walked right up to him and grabbed his hand "Sure, and thank you that was yummy" and then gave him a sweet innocent kiss on the cheek before the two walked off together.

                Arnold looked at Xeke then Lina and well all three adults had a similar look. What just happened and should they be worried about letting those two spend time alone together when they became teenagers. Xeke the first to clear his head of the situation. "So Arnold is in charge of my companies financial department basically the book keeping, as well as the packs finances. He's also one the pack's lawyers and a damn good one" Xeke explained.  
  
                Arnold like Remy knew exactly who Lina was, and while he had argued with Xeke's plan he would keep his knowledge to himself. Smiling at Lina "If you ever have financial questions, or need legal advice please feel free to give me a call" he'd say and hand her a business card before adding "Oh and sense Xeke has claimed you as a friend of the pack my help and advice are free."  
  
                Lina took the card and was a bit bewildered. She wasn't use to this. Pretty much she was use to the harsh reality of the human world where very few people did anything that didn't gain them something. Yet this pack purely on Xeke's good word for her were truly extending hands of friendship and help. Xeke wasn't just an Alpha running a pack this was far more than just a pack they were all like family a community that supported one and other and had no problems lending that support to others. It was truly beautiful to Lina.

 

                As the day and the party went on Lina felt herself becoming more and more comfortable with Xeke's pack, and a small part of her yearned for what they all shared with one and other. But had her really surprised now that the stars had started coming out and a huge bonfire blazed was.... Xeke had her in his arms, had her dancing, laughing and having fun. Somehow this crafty wolf had lifted the weights from her shoulders, even if it was just this one evening it was a gift.  
  
                Thou there was a slight problem. As they had danced Lina had got a good feel of his body and she now knew he was made of muscle, and he was so warm, with a woodsy scent that just screamed the wilds in the best of ways. She had expected him to be stuck up, snobbish, domineering, even insensitive when she had first started working for him. She hadn't been prepared for him to be warm, inviting, considerate, and most of all treat her as an equal; and that was causing her problems as of late, as he had kept appearing in some of her more sensual dreams. She remembered the one from last night when they had kissed, and that kiss had been so sensual and fulfilling. She swore she could still taste him and it made her toes curl in delight.

                "Lina, you and Jason are staying here as my guest tonight, it's obvious that you're in no condition to drive" he stated firmly. Lina looked up a bit confused, yes she had had a few drinks. The first time in quite some time but that was because she had felt safe and felt Jason was safe. Somehow she instinctively knew that if any danger came at Jason that Xeke's entire pack would react to it.  
  
                "I know I have had a few drinks but I don't think I'm dancing with you in a drunk manner" she would reply to him, and was wondering what the crafty wolf was up to. All she got for the moment for an answer was a huge grin and a chuckle from Xeke.

                "Lina you just kissed me a moment ago and you don't seem to remember it". She froze as panic set in, the taste wasn't something made up from a dream.... She started to freak out and apologize or attempted to before Xeke put a finger to her lips.

                "Don't even consider apologizing, since I'm just taking it as a thank you for showing you a wonderful time" and the smile on his face, Lina had no doubt that his words were sincere. It left her flustered. This was her boss, she had kissed her boss. She prided herself on her professionalism, and she had gone and kissed her boss. Granted he wasn't like any boss she had ever heard of before. He would often join her in cleaning and just talk about anything with her.

                Xeke struggled to truly hide his emotions from when she kissed him she had no idea what impact that had on him and how he had dreamed for so many years of kissing those lips. He wanted to confess right then and there who he was. But his gut once more told him to wait; and his gut had kept him alive in some the worse of combat situations so he listened.  
               

                "Lina its fine, I dont think any less of you nor do I think you're trying to gain anything, you just got pleasantly lost in the moment. For me that means I accomplished what I set out to do by having you come to our party. To get you to live in the moment even if for a little while and forget all your worries". With that he took her hand and lead her over to the bonfire and sat down and pulled her down so he could wrap his arms around her. "I'm only your boss forty hours the week, the rest of the time I'm your friend I hope".  
  
               

                 His words left her speechless, a man like Xeke who seemed to have it all hoped that she would consider him a friend. All she could do is look up at him and smile and whisper "Thank you, thank you for everything. You're the sweetest man I've ever met".

 

                A few hours later Xeke helped Lina into the bed, she had lived up the night and was now rather drunk to put it mildly. Xeke gently tucked her in. He had already taken care of Jason who had fallen asleep near the bonfire right next to Angela. Jason was in the adjoining room sleeping, one the pack females had brought him pj's and helped the tired bear cub change before Xeke tucked him in. Xeke stood in the door way watching Lina sleep. "Soon lil wolf I'll tell you" he would whisper. As he went to walk out Lina murmured in her sleep "big wolf I miss you". Xeke's heart jumped, she still hadn't forgotten him as a child. That was her nick name for him big wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina's past shows up while shopping.

It had been a few weeks since Lina woke up in Xeke's house slightly hung over, surprisingly that morning he had already made breakfast for Jason and was watching cartoons with him when she had woke up. Lina smiled at the memory, as she had watched the two laugh together. Since then Xeke seemed to make it a point to be at home when Jason was done with school and would sit down to help him with his homework while she cleaned and got dinner going.

                Though she was a bit apprehensive about the situation. Jason was starting to look up to Xeke as a male role model thought that wasn't what worried her. She was worried that Jason would get attached. The problem was she was sure sooner or later Xeke would find a mate and have children of his own, more than likely Lina would be dismissed because who ever his mate ended up being would probably not like having another female in their private home. She was worried that Jason would get hurt, and currently she had no other options.

                She was also a little concerned with Jason's apparent infatuation with Angela. She was the same age as him and had been placed in the same class. She had gotten a phone call from Arnold the other day. He had expressed his sincere gratitude to her and Jason for making her tradition to a new school so much easier. Lina at first wasn't sure what he was talking about till he explained. Apparently some older boys had decided to pick on the new kid, apparently Jason wasn't going to have it. Now Lina understood why he got suspended for fighting  that week. As well as why Jason wouldn't tell her the reason why he got in a fight since it wasn't like him.

                As Arnold went on, Jason was always at her side and ensured no one messed with her. Lina mentally made a note to talk to his teacher just so she knew what was going on with her bear cub and Angela. Thou she had to admit they had looked cute together at the party.  
  
                Now it was Saturday two weeks since the party, grocery day for Jason and herself. Despite the pack females and Xeke offering to watch Jason when she went shopping Jason insisted that he help his mother. Her little bear cub was slowly growing into a wonderful man. She was very proud of the Job she had done so far with raising Jason.

 

                As they put the groceries away in the car, the hairs on the back of her neck begun to stand up and she caught a scent that made her sick to her stomach. Shoving Jason into the car she tossed the keys in and yelled for him to lock the doors. Not a moment too soon when a familiar wolf tried to open the door and scowled. "Lina, Lina, Lina, stupid dumb Lina. How long do you think you can make it packless hmm?" came a male voice that sickened her stomach. "Fuck off Eric I told you I want nothing to do with the pack and especially you" she snarled out.

                Eric Jones of the Rattler pack, the son of Lloyd Jones the alpha of the Rattler pack and the one person she hated more than any other on the planet. When she had been with the pack it had been set that she would mate Eric. An arrangement that had been worked out by her mother and the pack alpha. Apparently being the Pack's alpha's mate wasn't enough power for her mother she wanted her daughter to be the next female alpha since up to that point Lina did what her mother told her to do.

                That was before she found Jason. But that was ancient history to her now and she just wanted to live her new life with her son without having to deal with anyone from her old pack. But Eric kept showing up trying to make her give up Jason as if that was ever going to happen. She should have known he'd turn up again despite hoping the fact she hadn't encountered him in the past four months meant he had given up.

                "Lina  always so hard headed. You weren't suppose to take it as a choice you were suppose to do the right thing, the natural thing and give that bear up. Not walk away from your birth pack or from me. Now you've had your fun take that bear to social services and get your ass back to the pack" he would order her sounding somewhat like his father though he didn't have the power of the alpha yet to add the strength of command to his voice.

                Lina's rage got the better of her and she slapped his face hard enough to turn it. "FUCK YOU! FUCK LLOYD AND FUCK YOUR PACK" she practically screamed at him. Eric pushed her into the car though it was more like practically slamming her into it, then suddenly he wasn't against her. Despite the fact she was now hurting from the force of the impact she looked up. What she saw shocked her.

                Xeke had Eric by his throat and she could see the anger on Xeke's face despite the fact as usual he had tinted shades that hid his eyes. It wasn't so much the way his facial expression was it was the fact that his apparently very long fangs were out... in a public place. A sure sign that a shifter had truly lost their temper.

                Lina flinched when Eric was suddenly slammed against her car and she heard the warning growl from Xeke. She was about to warn him about the other two that had been with Eric when she noticed some of Xeke's other pack mates specifically Remy who was carving a large stick with a very large knife. Remy winked at her.

                Then she heard Xeke's voice and it made her shiver. "Listen her _boy_ , I don't know who you are and I don't care. You ever come after her or her cub again and i will rip you limb from limb or let my tiger friend skin you alive" he threatened in a low deadly tone. This was the first time she had ever seen Xeke angry and she could feel the power in his voice that of a powerful alpha.  Yes she understood an alpha could be scary but seeing Xeke like this, easy going sweet Xeke. It was like seeing a puppy turn into a protective and pissed wolf.

                "You don't know who you messing with, she is a pack mate, and is my promised mate...." was all Eric got out before Xeke nailed him in the gut stealing the air from Eric's lungs.

                "Nah _boy_ she ain't. She already made her choice to walk away from you assholes. She's under me and my packs protection and trust me you don't want to tangle with us" Xeke warned before throwing Eric to the ground behind him. "This you and your packs only warning, you come near her you invited death" Xeke growled.

                Tapping on the glass he waved at Jason who unlocked the car since Remy more or less had the other two occupied. Xeke helped Lina into the car. "Lina I want you to drive straight for my place, Remy and me will be following right behind you" he stated before turning around just as Eric was about to get to his feet and kicked hard there was a sharp crack from the impact as Eric was sent tumbling to the ground gasping in pain. Xeke grinned "That's just a reminder to stay away" looking at the other two "Get him up and get out of here by the time I count to ten" he ordered just as he pulled a gun out and chambered a round "one Mississippi, two Mississippi..." Xeke only got to six Mississippi's before they were gone.

                An hour later she was at Xeke's home and understood how he had shown up when he had. Apparently Remy and Xeke had been there to get some beer. Of course Xeke had picked up her scent and was following it just to say hi and to see how they were doing that day. It wasn't till they had gotten to the parking lot that they saw Lina and the situation she was in.

                Jason was a little shook up, and what little boy wouldn't be seeing their mother attacked. Xeke had called Arnold to bring Angela over to help Jason calm down and get about his day which seemed to be working well as the two kids were now watching TV together, talking and laughing.

                Lina and Xeke were alone in his office as Remy had taken the beer to the pack house. Lina looked up at him still a bit shaken by the ordeal as Xeke held her in his arms. "Hey your fine and you and Jason are safe, I don't think they will bother you again" trying to comfort her.

                Lina hoped he was right but knew in her gut that they'd be back eventually. Looking up at him "I don't know what to say, you've done so much for us and now this I wish i could repay you somehow, but you seem to have everything" she would say somewhat sobbing but not quite.

                He smiled at her and something about that smile had her on guard but at the same time she felt completely safe in his arms, something she hadn't felt since, before her father went missing and was eventually assumed dead. "Xeke why are you smiling?" she asked a bit concerned since she knew he was crafty as could be. But she was more worried he might go after Eric again. The Rattlers Alpha was not a nice man and had made a name for the pack for being ruthless, she was worried that Xeke would get himself hurt.

                "Well I was thinking first I want you two to stay the night just as a precaution, besides it will let Jason play with the other kids thought I am pretty sure he will mostly stay by little Angela's side. Think we all might have to keep a close eye on those two during their teen years" he would comment. Lina couldn't agree more thought she had no issue with Angela and found her utterly adorable and delightful. Still she didn't want to end up being a grandmother anytime in the next ten years at least. She realized that she was actually really grateful for Xeke's presence in her life because she was pretty sure she could have Xeke have the talk with Jason when he was a bit older. Not that she wasn't prepared for it, but more she figured it be easier on Jason to have another male have that talk with him rather than with his mother.

                Calming down now she let Xeke go yet it felt like he seemed to hesitant for a moment before letting her go, though she was sure that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Taking a seat on a stool she sipped at the tea that Xeke made her just trying to forget the events. Xeke walked around the counter top and looked at her.  
  
                "So I was thinking, since you sounded so adamant that you want repay me for everything" he'd grin big and Lina would look at him very suspiciously. She knew it the moment she said that it was a mistake. "What do you want Xeke?" she would ask a bit of fear in her voice.

                Xeke chuckled and shook his head "Lina, I would never ask you to do anything degrading, or something that was against your morals. So please don't look at me like you just made a deal with the devil. What I want is for you Selina" and when she heard him use her actual first name she started to panic. "To go on a date with me, a real date. None of this I'm your boss, just a man and a woman who happen both to be wolf shifters going on a date".

                He could have slapped her and it would have stunned her less than what he had just asked of her. Wait was he actually attracted to her or was this his way of trying to get her to live life outside of work and being a mother. She could admit that he was handsome and wonderful to be around. Besides it's not like she could deny the dreams she'd had about him nor the pictures she had painted due to those dreams thou his eyes were always covered in them.

                "A date like dress up go to a movie and dinner type date or a club or..." she started to panic a little bit. It had been a long time since a guy had asked her on a date. Hell the last time she had been on a date was with Eric before she had found Jason. Mentally she shivered from that memory since he tried almost forcefully to get her to have sex with him. He still had scars on his chest from her claws from that incident.

                "But why me, I mean I am flattered but you could get practically any woman human or otherwise. Between your money and your good looks and that personality of yours... why me" she had to ask, she hoped it wasn't because he thought he could get her to spread her legs for him. Because that would just devastate her.  
  
                "Because you are strong, beautiful and someone has my deepest respect" he states with complete honesty. He'd reach over to cup one her hands. "Actually since I first met you, I've been trying to find away, but you have this mindset, no its more you have me in this box that keeps me isolated from you" his tone a bit sad at that. "So what do you say?"

                Lina was stunned she wasn't expecting that answer. She was expecting something like because she was sexy or he just wanted to make her smile. Really those were the only two concepts she was expecting but this. It sounded like he really liked her, that he admired her. She felt herself struggling with this. Part of her was like NO he's your boss regardless of what he says and mixing business and pleasure is never a good idea. But another part the more wild animal side, well her wolf was kind of looking at him like a big juicy steak and whining that it wanted said steak.

                Taking a breath as she tried to clear her thoughts and come to an answer. Looking up despite not being able to see his eyes because of those DAMN shades she could see the hopefulness coming from him. Taking another breath "Ok Xeke I'll go on a date with you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled with this chapter greatly. Not because I didn't know what to do but more on how to accomplish it. So apologize for the lengthy delay.

Three weeks, it had taken three weeks before Xeke could take Lina out on a date. She had expected the very next day but he declined stating she needed to relax and just enjoy her time with her son. It sort of touched her that he placed her time with her son as more of a priority. He was unlike any male she had ever met human or shifter. Bit by bit her concept of him being just her boss was slowly being torn down.

                Xeke would have loved to have taken her out the next weekend, he unfortunately had to go out of the country due to business. When Lina had asked the various pack members of Xeke's if they knew what his trip was about none of them seemed to know exactly. Given Remy had gone with as well Lina was left not knowing what was going on with Xeke, which worried her.

                During the time Xeke was gone his pack looked after Lina though she didn't realize that was what they were doing. Play dates for Jason, a girl's night out with some the pack females. help with a fundraiser, offering cooking lessons to some the younger pack members; were just some of the things that had kept her busy with Xeke's pack. Honestly for the first time she felt like she had support and people other than Jason that wanted her around and her son.

 

                Now Lina was pacing back and forth in the pack house. She had come over so that earlier so that Jason could play with the pack children specifically little Angela. But that had been several hours ago and now she was pacing in a floral sun dress. Her hair in a pony tail, and light make up mainly just eye liner and lip gloss. She was nervous she was going on a date with Xeke her boss, and she was in a dress. She hadn't worn a dress, actual dress since before she had found Jason. What was worse she wasn't sure if she was underdressed or over dressed, Xeke was very unpredictable when it came to surprises and he refused to clue her in other than to say dress nicely but not formally.

                Finally after what seemed like days to Lina, Xeke finally walked into the living room. He had black cowboy boots on and not the fancy fake ones but genuine ones, blue jeans that seemed brand new, a short sleeve button up shirt that was tucked into the jeans, his black cowboy hat, and those damn glasses. Would she ever truly get to see his eyes. She bet he wore them even when he was having sex which was so not a thing for her. Wait why was she thinking about Xeke and sex at the same time, she'd internally growl at herself. It was a business date that was all....

 

                Or so she thought when he arm came from behind him with a bouquet of flowers specifically they were all gorgeous roses . Then he pulled one out much to Lina's dismay since they were so beautiful, but she froze when he slid the rose into her hair and neatly tucked the stem so it couldn't be seen and smiled at her.

                "There you look absolutely perfect Lina" he would smile big and if it weren't for the glasses she was sure that smile went up to his eyes which made her nervous. Was it possible that perhaps her boss was actually attracted to her, might actually have a crush or something similar towards her.

 

                Lina bit her lower lip blushing a bit before looking up to his face as she took the boutique "Thank you they are lovely, I'll have to put them in a vase when I get home tonight" her voice soft almost mouse like as she spoke. Once more Xeke had that smile that he seemed to only have when she was around. Not that she could confirm that since well she wasn't sure how he smiled when she wasn't around. Why was she thinking about such things and what was going on with her heart it was racing in her chest and they weren't doing anything.

 

                Xeke chuckled rather amused by her reactions. "Well... it probably be tomorrow before you can get home and put them in a vase" he stated getting a raised eyebrow from Lina as well as a scowl. But before she could comment he cut in. "It's going be late before you get back and I am sure you won't want to wake Jason just to head home".

 

                Lina looked at him well more partially glared and all she could think was "Nice save wolfie, nice save". Letting out a sigh her nerves were definitely getting to her. The fact she hadn't been on a date in ages didn't help, she felt completely out of her element here. She'd take the flowers and walk out to his kitchen and place them in one the vase's he had for the time being before coming back out and grabbed her purse. Looking up at him given the height difference "So ready to go?"

                Xeke nodded and looped his arm around hers before escorting her to a classic 1967 black mustang. He'd open the passenger door for her and waited till she got in before shutting it. Once on the road Lina looked over realizing they weren't going towards the city. "Um where are we going Xeke", but all she got was a grin from him.

 

                Two hours later they pulled into a large dirt parking lot and now she could see what his idea for a date for them was. He had taken them to a country fair and festival. She hadn't been to one since.... since before her childhood friend disappeared with no trace. Her dad disappeared shortly after and once that happened her childhood ceased to be. Her mother was always trying to groom her to be an alpha which made her life miserable.

                Waving a hand in front of her "Hey you alright? I hope this is ok for a first date". First date which meant he planned on more than one... what was going on and why couldn't she just tell him it was just a date out with a friend or her boss.

                Finally she managed to smile at him "Yeah this is perfect, I haven't been to a fair since a child" she would say trying her best to hid her bitterness at that fact. The truth was her life had been hell after her father disappeared. Walking with him she found that he had somehow taken her hand without her knowing and it made her feel something but she wasn't sure what the feeling was, yet it did feel good.

 

                Within an hour Lina had forgotten her concerns and worries as they had fun together. She was having an absolutely wonderful time with Xeke. He really knew how to treat a girl when he took them out for some clean fun. What surprised her the most was that Xeke didn't try any of the usual things she expected like, copping a feel, or making hidden suggestions that they go have some other type of fun. No he seemed to be content with just exploring the fair and making her smile and laugh. Even on the Ferris wheel he didn't try to pull one those cheesy moves to kiss her, and at this point she didn't know what to think of him other than that going on this date was the best thing she had done for herself in a long time.

                Xeke left her at the food tent as he had already finished his meal and Lina was indulging herself with the fair food, funnel cakes, and elephant ears. It had been so long that she had forgotten how they tasted. Yes she loved food, loved to cook it and eat it. As she finished up her food she realized he had disappeared and frowned. Did he just up and abandon her? She would start to panic as he was her only means home. Getting up she walked out the food tent and looked around trying to find him. A talk guy like that shouldn't been that hard to find but she didn't seem him anywhere.

                A hand tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped as she spun around expecting to see Eric since he always pulled that when he snuck up on her... but it wasn't Eric it was Xeke who was now laughing, laughing at her. Then she noticed an oversize wolf plushy as well as a smaller bear plushy and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

                "For you a big wolf representing me and a small bear representing Jason the two guys in your life" he smirked. He knew he was going to catch Hell probably for assuming he was important to her. Because she was definitely extremely important to him. Only Remy knew how important, the rest of the pack had been relatively confused about Xeke's behavior whenever Lina was brought up.

                Lina should have been made when he made that statement, she should have told him he wished. But all she could do is smile at him and give him a hug before taking them from him "Thank you that is rather sweet". Wait what no, no, no she was suppose to discourage his thinking not encourage and what was going on with her wolf it seemed to be acting like a happy puppy dog.

 

                "well we have more to explore and more fun to be had, let's go put these in the car I am sure they will just get in the way" he suggested before taking the large wolf from her and grabbed her hand leading back to the car so they could do just that. Her face flushed when he grabbed her hand and every time he touched her she'd fell her body become warm. She convinced herself it was just because it was the first date in forever, that was all it was, and her body reactions meant absolutely nothing.

 

                After a good long walk to the car and back they started exploring more of the festival. As the hours went by Lina found herself genuinely enjoying her time with Xeke and seeing a different side to him. A side she really liked, and while she wouldn't ever tell him she was definitely going to cherish this day out with him.

                Several hours later Lina saw him pointing out at an attraction "Hey look it's the tunnel of Love" he chuckled, Lina rolled her eyes while laughing. "Come on its almost time for the fair to close up one last ride and what better way to end the date than with that" he smirked.

                "OH you cannot be serious, those are always so cheesy that they make people want to laugh not feel romantic..." wait did she just say that. Since when was she looking for romance, ugh this was all Xeke's fault she just didn't know how. Maybe he had slipped something in her drink, thou she knew better he wasn't the kind to do something like that he was to honest. Sneaky, crafty yes but honest none the less. Giving a put upon sigh "Alright lets go at least we get some laughs and watch your hands mister" she chided him playful.

                Xeke smiled "Whatever you say lil wolf" as they headed over not realizing what those two words meant to her how they impacted her. Lil wolf... that was her nickname from her friend, even her father didn't call her that. She remembered one time when some of her pack started calling her that and her friend hauled off and decked Eric when they were children. The rage she had seen on his face made her shutter but not for fear for herself but what trouble he might get into if she didn't calm him down.

 

                LIna and Xeke both found themselves laughing at the cheesiness of the tunnel of love. Both nearly in tears holding their stomachs from laughter. It seemed who ever created this version had the same opinion as they did and had gone out of their way to go overboard for laughs. It was just too much, and then suddenly it changed. The final area was truly romantic, designed to look like a beach with actual scented candles being the only light other than the fake moon. The audio was playing sounds of gently crashing waves.

 

                Lina suddenly felt nervous, and a bit envious part of her a part she was trying to tell to shut up wished that they were really on a candle lit beach at night. She turned to Xeke to see his reaction and to say something when she felt his lips on hers. This wasn't a soft sweet chaste kiss. No there was power and passion behind his kiss. Before she realized it her arms had wrapped around his neck and she had pressed into the kiss.

                God the man could kiss, before she realized it their tongues were dancing with one and other. She felt her breathing hitch, her body tighten and her toes curling all from a single hot kiss, just a damn kiss had her feeling like she was swooning like a fan girl meeting their idol. Then she heard it a moan, her body froze as she realized she just moaned in the kiss and she could feel dampness between her legs. But what really got her was the low growl that came from Xeke. It had her feeling like she just might gush right there. What in the hell was going on, she was never out of control like this.

 

                As the ride ended and their lips parted as they got out, Lina was blushing unable to look at Xeke. Stammering "Um I don't know, I want to apologize....." she didn't get a chance to finish as he placed a finger to her lips and tilted her head so she'd look at him. What she say made her heart melt. It was the sweetest most endearing smile she had ever received.

                "Ain't nothing to apologize for Lina, that was a lovely way to end our evening here. If I didn't respect you as much as I do I'd be doing all I could to get you in the back of my car after that. But you're a special lady and deserve to be treated like that rather than any o' tramp". As he said all that his hand was tenderly caressing her face like she was the most precious thing in the world to him in that moment and she felt her heart either stop or racing so hard that she couldn't tell if it was beating. He was an utter sweetheart and a gentleman.

 

                She blushed a deep red and was unable to speak, hell she couldn't even move even as the fair officials were ushering people out. Xeke picked her up with ease into his arms, her head nestled against his chest and she could hear his rapid heartbeat. Wait could he actually truly like her. There was no way, she had nothing to offer a man, a wolf like him. She was just a packless wolf and a single mom doing her best to make it through each day.

 

                It was a silent drive back to his pack's place, but Jason wasn't at the pack house she'd find him in a bedroom in Xeke's house. Looking around she noticed this room had been redone as if it had been made just for Jason. That alone nearly made her cry, the fact that Xeke had gone that far out of his way for her son. She turned to find Xeke behind her a smile on his lips.

                "It's been a long day little wolf and you need your rest I know you have shopping tomorrow and I will watch Jason for you, take him out into the woods with the rest the pack children to go play" he would say. She could tell it wasn't an offer, no it was what he intended to do.

 

                As she reached the room he showed her right next to his and Jason next to hers she turned. "Xeke thank you for a wonderful evening. It's been a long time since I was able to just enjoy myself without worrying about anything." she would say and then her breath hitched as he captured her lips with his own. Lord she nearly wanted to ask him if he'd mind some company in his bed, the only thing stopping her was Jason. She did not want to risk Jason finding her in Xeke's bed. But that kiss made it so tempting. She pouted when he broke the kiss.

                "I am glad you enjoyed yourself Lil wolf. I hope to do this again much more often" he would simply say.

                It took a few moments for the words meaning to register in her mind and get her head out of the naughty thoughts she had. "Wait... what are you saying Xeke, I thought this was just two friends going out?"

                Xeke chuckled "Maybe at first but now, after all the fun we have had. You gave me a gift of forgetting my position, my responsibilities, and my past... nah there is much more to us I believe" he'd reply.

                "Xeke what are you saying? I work for you I mean it wouldn't seem right would it?" she was panicking. Was he actually asking to date her, she was confused and scared, two things she hated feeling.

 

                "The hell with what others think or think they know. They can just call me eccentric for all I care. What I do know is I like you and I have for some time. Before you ask why I can give you one word why that sums it all up. SPECIAL. You are special" with that he kissed her cheek and headed into his room leaving Lina absolutely stunned and speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big bad wolf shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think part of my struggle with the prior chapter was the fact in some ways it was a filler but a needed filler to get their relationship going. That and I was really looking forward to this chapter and then next one. Since this chapter is basically what this book/story gets its name from. And the next chapter is a huge plot element.

It been two months now since Xeke and Lina had started dating. Lina honestly couldn't say she had been happier. In the beginning she was rather skittish about revealing their relationship, especially to his pack but none of them seemed to care. Well perhaps that was the wrong way to put it, they seemed to be happy for their Alpha as well as for Lina. Jason was also happier as he practically got to spend the weekends with other shifter kids.

                Lina had started to notice that none the pack adults treated Jason any differently than the pack children it was almost like he was part of the pack but Lina knew better. They hadn't done anything to be accepted into the pack per say, hadn't proved their value. Still it was nice to have part of that feeling back of feeling like she belonged somewhere again.

                With the fact that she was happier and was finding she had more free time as Xeke cut her hours a bit but not her overall pay she had time for herself and started to paint again. Thou many of her paintings were of Xeke and her from her dreams and rather erotic. She kept those hidden. Xeke encourage her artistic talents even brought her fresh canvas's and painting supplies after she found that what she had, had gone bad or was in such a state that they were useless.

                They typically went out either Friday or Saturday night for a date now always somewhere different doing something different. Some were rather romantic like when he took her for a picnic on a row boat in the middle of a lake. Others were more about having fun like going to see a play, or go-carting, even mini golf. It seemed like it was all fair game to Xeke to do with Lina. Most of all she couldn't deny that she was starting to truly fall for him which worried her because she knew sooner or later he'd find something better. But for now she had decided to enjoy it all while it lasted.

                It was early Sunday and she had decided to go out to paint some the woods, Jason was in the Pack's main house playing with the other kids and Xeke had gone off to hunt with some the others leaving her some time to herself. Setting up her canvas and easel she had found a great spot that would require lots of detail to paint. She loved detail work.

                She loved the forest's colors and its warmth. She wasn't sure why but something about the forest felt familiar. This was the first time she had actually gone into the woods that was part of Xeke's property but she felt like she had been there before. Shaking her head since that was utterly silly she began to paint. She became utterly focused on her painting and didn't even notice the day passing her by. It wasn't till it was dark and Xeke showed up behind her she realized she'd been painting all day without stop.

 

                Xeke shook his head as he carried a basket with him. "Silly Lil wolf" he would say. He'd been calling Lina that since their first date. Every time it was said with such endearment it made her cheeks warm. She went to get up but found her legs didn't want to work after sitting for so long and not moving them. Xeke sighed seeing this pitiful but amusing sight. Slipping his arms under hers he picked her up and held her to him helping her to start moving.

                Looking at him sheepishly "sorry I just got so into painting the view" she would say looking a bit embarrassed and started blushing when he laughed "It is not that funny" she whined giving him a dirty look for laughing at her, which just resulted in more laughter. Once she could move on her own power she punched him lightly in the shoulder "Ass HOLE" she muttered which got him laughing even more.

                Xeke would calm himself after a few minutes and pulled out a blanket and food one the pack members had made for him and Lina. They were concerned since she never showed up for any meal and didn't seem to move from where she had been. They could just barely see her on the edge of the forest from the pack house. "The pack figured you'd be hungry so they made us a picnic dinner" he smiled warmly as he laid out the food and paper plates pulling a small bottle of wine out and two glasses.

                Lina looked smiling as she blushed. It was rather sweet and with the way the sun was setting it was rather romantic in her opinion. As she sat down Xeke got up and she frowned and watched as he went over to the large finished canvas. He seemed to really look it over. "So i'll give you 3,000 for the painting" he stated shocking her.

                "Wait what?" she asked, she'd sold paintings before but never got more than a few hundred she really wasn't that good in her opinion and here was Xeke offering her 3,000. She was sure he was just being nice since that really was his nature. She shook her head "It's not really that good" she would admit. Then heard him scoff.

                "Bullshit, I collect paintings, I have a few that eventually I'll donate to museums because that is where they belong. I know a good painting when i see one but I am curious about one thing. Why is there such a large wolf in the background?"

                A large wolf she didn't remember painting a large wolf. Getting up she looked where he was painting and sure enough there was a very large wolf head that was quite detailed. But that couldn't be possible it would have had to been just staying there holding still the entire time or she would have noticed it. It had piercing blue eyes how could she have not realized she was painting it. Since that was the only blue in that area of the picture and not even the sky had that shade of blue. Granted the sky as well the rest of the picture went from light to darker due to the moving of the sun over the course of the day. She had literally painted the shades as she saw them as time passed. The painting had literally ended on the side with the beginning of sunset.

                "I honestly don't know and that is really odd since I don't paint anything that isn't there in my paintings. I like realistic paintings of things I see or people. But there isn't any wolf that big" she would state when something came to mind. "Um Xeke is any of your pack mates a Dire?" she would ask thou it was a silly question. The ancient Dire shifters were essentially extinct or lived in very remote places if any where still around according to shifter history and folklore if they even existed at all.

                Xeke looked at her "I am pretty sure that if any of my pack were a dire wolf I would know. Besides I would be protecting them" he would say honestly as she nodded. Yeah Xeke would protect them from the world so they could just live life in peace. He was big on letting people live their lives peacefully and was willing to fight to the death for that ideal. It was why his Pack existed given how hybrids were often treated.

                "Anyways I'm buying this painting for 3,000 and I won't pay a penny less for it. Going to hang it in the pack house for all to see" Xeke smiled. It was a genius work of art in his opinion, especially since you could see the change in the time of day across the canvas. He had to get her to paint more and get a gallery going he was sure she could make some money and it would boost her confidence in herself. But this picture well it was priceless to him. Hell if he could have convinced her to take a million for it he would have paid that much but he knew she'd never take that kind of money.

                Lina choked as she heard him. 3000 dollars and knowing Xeke it be in case and tax free. She honestly did not know what to say. She knew even if they weren't dating he'd do something like this. After a few moments "You can have it free a gift, and if you give me money for it I'll just donate to a food pantry" she would finally get out much to Xeke's annoyance.

                "Your stubborn you know that but I like that about you anyways let's eat I can hear your stomach, and don't want you passing out on me" he'd say as he sat down and poured the wine. Watching as Lina finally sat down and took her glass sipping it. The smile he got from her just warmed his soul. She really had no idea how incredible she was or how strong and how greatly he respected her. To say he had fallen in love with her would have been inaccurate. He'd been in love with her for a very long time. That love was something that had helped him survive over the years.

                Sitting down she began to eat and talk about various things. Xeke always seemed to want to know how she and Jason were doing, how school was going for him as well as future plans for Lina. He'd been pushing a bit for her to go to college even if it was just one or two online classes a week. She knew that he really did care for both her wellbeing and Jason's. It really touched her heart.

                "So question do you have more paintings?" he would ask curious, he remembered that she had told him she enjoyed painting. But wasn't sure if that was before she had become a mom or after and if she still had any of her paintings.

                Looking at him she nodded "Yes but really they are not that good" she would say dismissively. She painted for herself her own enjoyment and relaxation. She didn't care if she ever sold one or not besides she didn't think any that she did would be worth more than maybe a 100 if that and that would be more to cover the costs of paints brushes and canvas's.

                Xeke frowned then grinned. "How about you get some out and bring them over so I can see them maybe a friend or two not counting the pack." he'd suggest as he ate and sipped at the wine. Lina wasn't buying thought she knew he was a crafty one.

                "Xeke they aren't that great to be honest I get what you trying to do but you bring an art appraiser and I'm probably just going to get my feelings hurt" she would admit to him. Then heard him sigh and growl.

                "They hurt your feelings and claw their eyes out" he nearly bellowed surprising her. Taking a breath "Lina you've seen the artwork in my home, in the pack house. Those are all pieces I've personally selected. Just give me a chance to prove that you really have talent and if it turns out it's just me then hey you got one dedicated fan. Thought I am pretty sure you will be surprised, I have an eye for these things".

                Lina sighed she knew there was no winning this one. He'd keep pestering her till she finally gave in. It was that dominate wolf quality of his of being Alpha of getting his way one way or another. In this case he'd just badger her to death about it. "Alright fine but I don't want to be there when they are looked at I'll bring my 10 best pieces" she conceded. Thou it wouldn't be her ten best. Since the ones she felt were her best work were of Xeke from different memories or even fantasies of him. There was no way she'd ever let him see the one she did of them both naked and him taking her.

                A few days later she was in the woods near her home. Xeke had given her an extra day off with pay since he was making some the teen's in the pack that had gotten in trouble clean his place from top to bottom as punishment. With Jason in school she had decided to go hunting it been quite some time and she had been feeling that itch to run on all fours and to have fresh meat. The place was considered neutral grounds despite being close to her old packs territory. She wasn't worried since she only hunted on the other side far from their scent markings.

                It felt so good to shift again, now and then she'd shift at home just to stretch but it had been months since she had managed to just run through the forest. She didn't feel comfortable doing it in Xeke's Pack's territory since she had never been specifically invited to do so, even if she knew they wouldn't have had an issue with it.

                Running around aimlessly she caught the scent of deer, specifically an injured deer. Typically a lone wolf on its own couldn't bring down a deer they'd out run them. It took a pack to confuse and to herd a deer or two into a kill position. She really missed the taste of fresh deer, but an injured deer now that was possible for a lone wolf. Even a small one like her thought she wasn't considered a runt.

                Tracking the scent she found it in a small clearing of trees she could smell blood and it was walking funny, definitely a leg injury. Slowly she stalked as close as she could like one the mountain lion shifters of the Fenrir Pack had explained. Surprisingly she found or at least she was feeling she was doing a good job even if it was difficult for her wolf form. It really wasn't meant for stalking like this.

                Finally she got and range and charge as her paws dug into the ground to help give her just a bit more speed. She was nearly on the deer when another familiar and unpleasant scent hit her and she stopped and looked. To her horror there was several of her old pack members in wolf form as well as Eric and the moment she saw them she took off running. She could hear them following her. Shit they shouldn't even be here given the size of their territory.

                She felt like she was running for hours when something slammed into her body and she felt pain in her shoulder. She tried to shake whatever it was off her but it fraught back as the other wolves darted in to nip at her. The scent that surrounded her was Eric that bastard. Every time she nearly got away he'd get her and now she realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to fuck her trying to rape her. She was fighting with all she had but she was running out of strength and energy it wouldn't be long till he raped her.

                Suddenly she felt an impact and heard the howls from Eric's pack mates and felt a shadow over her. She turned and saw that Eric's wolf body was sprawled a good ways away from her on the ground but slowly got up and shook his head. Then she heard it a wolf growl like she had never heard before. Pure black fur was all she could see as it started to move over her. It was massive the size of a bear perhaps. Then he charged forward into her former pack. That was a stupid thing to do she thought. Till she heard the painful yelps and whines. This one massive thing was taking them all on but she knew it wasn't a bear. Now it was squaring off against Eric and probably his personal enforcers.

                She felt hands picking her up "Lina shift back we got you" came Snowy's voice and there was another naked female at her side. Janice the mountain lion that taught her how to stalk. "How? Why?" she asked confused when she shifted back she was bleeding from several spots but nothing major and then she saw what had gone to fight in her place. A massive black wolf. "Who you think keeps the peace out here? Technically this stretch of land is owned by the Fenrir pack but we let all come here to hunt and socialize if they follow our rules. When eke came here the property was still for sale thru the town, so he brought it all up and sent letters to all the various groups. He made it officially part of our territory and made it a safe haven for all to hunt especially those that didnt have a pack, or clan, or pride." Snowy explained.

                Lina was a bit stunned to find that out. She assumed it was just due to all the various groups abiding by an unwritten agreement. To find out that Xeke had claimed it as his and let others use it so that all shifters would have a place to hunt in safety. It just was unheard of. Turning her head back to the sound of the ongoing fight she shuttered.

                The fight was over in moments when it brought its massive jaws down on epics front leg and the sickening sound of snapping bone could be heard. His pack mates shifted and grabbed Eric before fleeing leaving threats of revenge as they did so. But they were definitely running with their tales tucked under their metaphorical legs.

 

                Terror filled her when the giant wolf turned and started walking towards them. "We got to go, we got to go, run" she would yell at Janice and snowy but neither seemed concerned. Turning her head back she noticed its eye's a brilliant icy blue she had only ever seen in her picture she had painted. It was the same wolf it had to be. As it came forward its form began to change into a very tall handsome looking man. He had a few minor wounds, thou several healed scars on his body. Some were definitely from fighting other shifters, but others looked like stab and gunshot wounds.

                The figure stood in front of her his eyes hidden by his hair before wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly before picking her up and started running with her. When it finally stopped they were where she had stashed her clothing. Snowy and Janice showed up again with their clothing and apparently the huge guy that had been carrying her. Snowy and Janice helped her get dressed and then she turned to thank the stranger when the scent registered. It was Xeke.... looking at him as he got dressed now he pulled his hair back and then she saw something that took her breath away....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a chapter i have been looking forward to for a while. If this was a short story it would make for a cute little ending but in a way its really the beginning for Lina and Xeke.

Those eyes she would never ever be able to forget those glorious deep icy blue eyes. They haunted her nightmares, and her fantasies. Lina never through that she would ever see those eyes again outside her dreams. Yet there they were looking at her smiling at her, she felt wetness hitting her hand and touched her face she was crying. But it couldn't be him he had to be dead. That's what her... her former Alpha told her that the one who had those eyes had died.

                Moving slowly and with support from Snowy who was frowning "Lina we need to get you to the pack house and treated, you've lost a bit of blood but not in any danger yet" Snowy said with great concern in her voice. She like Lina a lot and considered her one her few gal pals.

                Lina stopped as Xeke moved forward not bothering to put the glasses back on in fact he tossed them behind him. Taking a finger he wiped the tears away and looked her over frowning at the damage and pain that had been inflicted on her. She could not only see the rage in his eyes but feel it coming off him like waves of the ocean crashing mercilessly into the land during a hurricane. It nearly made her curl in fear, but she wasn't afraid of him no she was afraid of something else. "Daddy wolf?" her voice came out very shaky.

                His arms reached out and picked her up "shhh lil wolf, your big bad wolf has you your safe, and I'm sorry I hid from you for so long" he admitted. That single statement revealed it all to her the TRUTH. She started bailing and would end up passing out from an emotional break down before they even got to the cars that Xeke and several the others had used to drive to the hunting range as they called it.

                Lina woke several hours later feeling very sore and disoriented. She wasn't familiar with the bed she was in but it had such a wonderful powerful earthy canine scent to it. She wanted to bury her face in that scent. Then she heard a noise, specifically what sounded like a sigh of relief. As she looked towards the sound the room came into better focus and she recognized this room she'd cleaned it dozens of times. It was Xeke's personal bedroom.

                She went to get up but strong hands gripped her "Easy lil wolf, you passed out from blood loss but your good now we got a transfusion into you. Snowy wants you on bed rest for next few days. Don't worry we already called the school and Arnold went and picked up Jason. He's safe and sound doing home work with Angela in the pack house. I didn't want to worry him so we didn't tell him anything" he'd explain.

                Lina nodded and the events of what happened came crashing into the forefront of her mind, how she was nearly raped, saved and then ..... She growled and hit Xeke as hard as she could in the chest "YOU BASTARD" she screamed at him as tears started streaming down her face.

                Xeke could understand her anger and didn't blame her, he also didn't even flitch when she hit him, despite her nailing him on a bite wound. "I can and will explain Lil wolf, I am just grateful your safe and no longer in danger. I haven't been this scared since that night...." he admitted.

                Lina would cry for a good five minutes before finally stopping. "WHY?" she would only able to get out from a shaky voice. Despite her anger she felt comforted as he held her close to him. She knew she was completely safe with him. He'd risked his life for her since if all those wolves would have attacked there was no way he'd win that fight, at least that was what she believed.

                "I will give you the short version and later I will tell you the entire story since I know you going to want to make dinner for Jason and be with him to make you feel better". Xeke paused trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. The entire time she was watching his face and staring into his eyes with a bit of disbelief like he couldn't be real. "As you have seen I'm a dire wolf, I believe I am the last. Well I am guessing my kind develops quicker, before I disappeared I could already scent properly and knew your scent. So when I ran into you at the club the one evening I knew you the instant I sniffed your scent thou not like I could forget your eyes. You still have those innocent warm brown eyes that always made me feel good when you looked at me."

                "But you didn't recognize me and I get it we were kids and well I have changed so much. I probably should have taken my glasses off that night but I didn't. Something told me not to in my gut. Plus I needed to know if you were the same loving person I had known or if you had changed. You had into a strong, independent woman with the heart of gold." he paused for a moment to nuzzle her affectionately.

                Lina nuzzled back just as affectionately. He was alive was all she could really say as her anger started to fade due to his explanation thou not completely because it wasn't good enough, but she was just glad he was alive. Not only was he alive but he had grown into a wonderful caring compassionate man. She realized from her interactions with the pack that he had helped several of them in manners similar to her own.

                "Then I found out you had a son, a very wonderful young man and I had to figure out if there could be a place for me, and if having me around would be good for him. Finally we started dating, you have no idea the hell it has been watching you without being able to hold you in my arms. Then you painted that picture. I had been watching you from the woods not realizing you could even see me. When I saw it I knew I had to tell you but first well I needed to see how you'd react to my size."

                Lina was starting to see the entire picture. He probably dated shifters before and well they obviously had bad reactions to his size. Plus he had truly took her son into account, he had learned what her son meant to her. But more importantly he took the time to consider if being with her was good for Jason. She couldn't help but want to cry at that it was just so sweet.

                "I was going to tell you this weekend well show you my wolf side, but I was out patrolling with several the members of the pack when I caught your scent so I decided to go say hi, I brought Snowy and Janice around for damage control just in case. Yes I will admit being a bit insecure at that time of what your reaction was." taking a breath he grabbed a bottle of water from his mini fridge and took a drink and offered her one as well.

                "Then I smelled your fear and panic, I raced through the like never before. Snowy is a bit miffed at me for leaving her and Janice in my dust. She said I was lucky it was a good reason or she'd sink her claws in my ass for that stunt" causing them both to laugh. Lina could definitely see Snowy doing something like that she might be a small woman but she was fierce and the males of the pack new better than to mess with her.

                Swallowing and trying to hold back his rage "Then when I got to you and saw what he was trying to do... I just all I could see is red. If it wasn't the fact you were injured I would have run them all down and torn out their throats" he seethed.

                Lina gently stroked his chest trying to calm him. Now it all made sense, the way he seemed to stare at her, and how at times he was skittish around her on certain subjects. As well as why he'd get growly sometimes when males would hit on her even before they started dating.

                "Xeke I'm okay now it's just a few minor injuries I'm safe because of you. Because of my big .... daddy wolf" she would smile calling him her childhood nickname for him. He was always so protective of her and caring when they were children that she had started calling him daddy wolf because in some ways he reminded her of how protective her father was.

                Taking another drink and a few breaths. "I've been trying to get back to you for a long time, but it's been a hard and painful process for me. I had to find myself again after many years, thought I think I've managed pretty well. But I never forgot about you and never stopped...."

                Xeke abruptly went silent and Lina looked at him seeing the fear in his eyes the concern and worry. She had no doubt what he was going to say. She understood his hesitation. She knew she had to do the second hardest thing she would ever do in her life. She had to put herself out there for him. "Xeke I know...." she would say placing her hand on his heart "I never stopped loving you, and you know I've been blessed I got to fall in love with you twice" she would admit.

                Before she knew it his lips were pressed against her a torrent of passion pouring from him as he kissed her. Xeke kissed her like he'd been wanting to for such a long time. Lina nearly forgot herself in that kiss in the raw desire he had for her and found that her own self was returning that desire. Then the phone went off. Xeke growled an answered it, Lina could hear it was Jason.

                "Um Mr. Fenrir, is mommy with you I just wanted to see how she was since you know it's getting late and I'm getting hungry. Well more the ladies here wanted to know if I'd like to join them for dinner" he would say. Xeke had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing it was too cute and he was so well behaved. Handing the phone from Lina who was shaking her head as well and then thought for a moment. "Hey lil bear, yeah sorry I went hunting this afternoon and got a little scuffed up, Xeke has been taking care of me, we will be there shortly and we will join all of you for dinner. So be a good boy till I get there I love you."

                "Ok mommy I will let them know I love you" with that the phone call disconnected and Lina looked at Xeke before they both started to laugh. "Ok he needs to stop calling me Mr. Fenrir, I want him to call me Xeke, I only should be called Mr. in formal circumstances and never by him". Lina looked at Xeke a bit shocked by that and she could see that Jason WAS important to Xeke and not just because of her. Her heart was falling even deeper in love with him.

                "So I know we have lots to catch up on and lots to talk about and I promise we will but I think we have both had enough for one day. But yeah that wolf you painted that was me. It was then I knew I needed to come clean about things. So here is the question that needs to be asked. Can you forgive me, and can we still keep dating?" worry laced his voice.

                Lina agreed they had a lot to discuss but what he asked took her by surprise given he was so sure of himself and confident but now because of her it was like he was a scared, like the first day they had met when he asked her if she wanted to play with him at a park. Smiling she put her nose to his and looked him in the eyes. "Well i don't totally forgive you not this instant but I will soon, and Xeke how could I break up with the guy who saved me from rape, and who more importantly has had a piece of my heart since I was a child. Just let's keep taking things slow, I can't rush things not with Jason and not with us it is too important."

                Xeke nodded and sweetly kissed her lips for a moment "Your right it is too important, Jason and you are two things I have in my life that I cherish more than my life itself" with that he let her go so she could go clean up and then they headed to the pack house holding their hands both smiling at having found their childhood sweetheart and being accepted by said sweetheart all over again.

That night they both tucked Jason in and finally told him. "Jason baby I need to tell you something... Xeke and myself have been dating for a while now. I know I promised I would tell you when I was dating someone but we needed to see if things were real between us".

                Jason looked and narrowed his eyes at his mother then looked at Xeke "You better treat her right or when my claws come in i'm taking your balls you understand me" he'd threaten "JASON ANDERSON!" she scolded and went to go on but Xeke put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

                "Jason, I care about you and your mother both. Your important to me and I like nothing better when I can make you both smile. But if I hurt her I fully understand but you need to understand something. If I lose her because of my actions or own stupidity, I will end up doing far worse to myself emotionally and mentally than you taking my balls. You see I've known your mother since before I was your age."

                Jason looked at him and then at his mom remembering what she had said "Wait your that guy the one she said she was sure was dead WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" he yelled at Xeke who patted Lina's shoulder to keep her from yelling.

                Lina didn't give Xeke a chance to reply as she was Jason's mother and she needed to deal with this, through she appreciated what he was doing. How he was stepping up, it seemed he really meant it when it came to Jason. "Jason baby it was difficult for Xeke he's been though a lot since we last saw each other as kids and he had to be sure it was me as well as who I ended up becoming." she explained hoping that was enough for now for her little cub. Jason nodded his head several times and yawned "Ok mommy I understand and sorry I yelled Mr. ..."

                "Jason just call me Xeke it really doesn't sound right calling me Mr. Fenrir when I'm dating your mother, nor when we hanging out playing together now does it?"

                Jason tilted his head side to side "Your right" he smiled and yawned again laying his head back down. Lina leaned over and kissed his forehead "good night my lil cub", "goodnight mommy, goodnight Xeke" he would smile as he closed his eyes "Good night kiddo see you for breakfast"

                With that they left the room and closed the door. Xeke looked at her as if he had something on his mind. It was a long shot but he had to try for it. "Lina, how about we go watch a movie on the couch till we fall asleep it be nice to hold you in my arms like when we were kids and watched movies at your parents place when your mother was out"

                Lina looked at him at first she was like this is going to fast but as she heard his words she smiled brightly. Yeah for a second she heard share his bed. The more she through about that the more she liked that idea. "How about we watch the movies in your room daddy wolf, and I miss you holding me too" she admitted to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeke share's his past with Lina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't really figure out how to explain xeke's early past. The idea of doing a little bit here and there through the chapters just didn't sit well. Since I feared it would kind of get lost in the focus of the chapters. Also I hit a mental road block with the story of how I want to proceed. Still climbing it but I decided to do a chapter on Xeke's past while I figure things out.

Over the course of several weeks Lina and Xeke began to catch up on the past 18 years. Granted Xeke already knew more about Lina than she had about him, but she been sharing details that she had left out. When Xeke explained an overview of what his life had been like after he disappeared Lina had found herself horrified at that he had gone through. But also amazed that he had turned out as he did and wasn't a psychotic mess.

                "So wait let me get this straight because it's been a lot to take in and process" she would say holding her hand up before he told her anymore about his life. Hell she felt like she was going to burst into tears over what he had been through. Yet Xeke didn't seem to show any emotion over any of it, which worried her to no end.

                "So after you disappeared and you still need to explain what happened to cause that, and not just your parents died. Anyways so you were bounced from foster home to foster home for over a year, each one worse than the last before having had enough?". Xeke looked at her and nodded.

                "The last home was the final straw, the couple treated us horribly. There wasn't a day that one of the six of us foster children didn't get beaten for something. So I knew they were heading out without us and mind you I was the oldest. So in no way should have they left any of us home alone. So I um, well it was an old house and it wasn't hard to cause an electrical fire. I made sure the other kids got out safely. Suffice to say they were arrested for child neglect." he'd take a drink of water looking up at the sky from the spot they had laid out a picnic. The memories were difficult to tell sometimes despite having gotten over them for the most part.

                Lina shuttered at what he told her. Through it wasn't from what he did so much as why he was forced to do it. No child should have to go through something like that and be forced to make such decisions. But it did explain why he was so protective of kids, human or shifter it didn't seem to make a difference to him a child was a child and that was  that for Xeke. She really admired that about him, how he took such a painful part of his past and made it a source of strength.

                Xeke looked back at her as he placed the glass of wine down. "So during that I decided or more came to the conclusion that I couldn't trust adults to take care me and not hurt me. So I waited till everyone was asleep at the place they were keeping me and others temporarily till they could get us a new home. I'd planned for a week, I slipped out and headed for some nearby woods where I had managed to stash some food and water a few other things as well".

                Lina blinked "Wait your saying at the young age of nine you ran off on your own! How the hell did you survive? I mean the youngest I've ever heard of a shifter being able to shift is shortly after turning twelve, that was three years away at best before you could shift" she'd say with complete and utter disbelief. Yeah there were stories about young runaways surviving but only for short periods of time unless they managed to link up with other runaways. Something told her that Xeke didn't link up with anyone.

                "Well.... remember how I'd miss school almost to the point my folks nearly got in trouble" he would try to remind her not sure if she remembered that much about him or at least in those regards. "Well Mom and Dad would take me out camping a lot. I spent that time away from school learning about the wilderness. Essentially they were teaching me wilderness survival from a very young age. By the time I disappeared from your life I had already spent a couple weeks here and there living off the land on my own. Granted I know they were always close and watching just in case so it wasn't like they just dropped me in the middle of some place far from civilization and left me, even if at times it felt like that".

                Yeah he knew that was probably to some a form of child abuse or endangerment. At the time he hated it, he missed his friends at school and specifically Lina. Now that he was older looking back with hindsight he was grateful. His parents had ensured he had the knowledge to be able to survive if something ever happened. Sometimes he wondered if they expected something to happen. Looking back at Lina he could tell she was waiting for more, that she needed more.

                "I spent I guess the next three years or so walking through the wilds, avoiding people, and living off the land. Now and then I'd stay with people here and there but never for long. A few were former military and taught me some tricks as well as how to defend myself. I guess they knew that I was one that well, a normal life wasn't in the cards something was calling me. Thought that doesn't sound exactly right. It is hard to put into words. Suffice to say they knew trying to take me to CPS or anything like that wouldn't work". Xeke was thankful to each and every one of them that had helped him on his journey when he was young. He had managed to reach out to most of them to thank them and let them know he survived. A few he had seen again.

                "But still didn't they try to I don't know take you in permanently, I can't see them just letting you go that easy" Lina would say with a lot of mixed emotions. His story so far was remarkable but it also bothered her. The idea that seeing a child like Xeke and just letting him walk off on his own it really didn't sit right with her one bit.

                "It's not that simple really, many of them, many of them could barely take care of themselves. We are talking about people living off the grid for the most part. People who wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world. Long term they were not in a position in any form be it mentally, emotionally, finically. They were just as much lost souls as I was. Anyways by the time I was twelve or thirteen not sure which since concept of time is kind of lost when living like that; I ended up in the swamps of Louisiana. I had my first shift probably a few weeks or so before I actually encountered the swamps, was mainly living as a wolf since it was far easier to get food and stay warm."

                "Let me guess that is when you meet Remy and his grandmother" Lina smiled feeling a bit relieved to get to that point in his past. Since she already knew he had spent his years with them till he went to the military. Still three or four years on his own, all she could do is think of Jason having to endure something like that and it scared her to no end; it was heart breaking.

                "Yep, I was in wolf form when I saw Remy for the first time and his knife. I had well got lost in those swamps for weeks, trying to find my way out while avoiding all the dangers the swamp contained. From gators and other wild predators, to swamp folks trying shoot me for a meal. Plus the always present danger of stepping in the wrong place and getting sucked into the swamps murky depths." He'd say it all like it was no big deal and to him now it wasn't he survived end of story as far as he was concerned. It didn't kill him it just made him stronger in so many ways. But Lina's reaction was quite different.

                Lina looked with pure horror "You should have never gone into the swamps, the only people that belong in the swamps are those that were born in the swamps or trained to handle the swamps" she scolded him. Not that it really did any good given how much time had passed, but still the hell had he been thinking. "Shifter or not, hell dire shifter or not that was beyond stupid of you." Yes she was angry at his past self for such a stupid decision to go into a swamp like that and not any swamp. No the most lethal swamp in North America.

                Xeke chuckled at her outrage earning him a glare that cut his chuckling short. Yeah Lina definitely had a temper on her, had one as a kid and seemed never lost it. Internally it made him smile. "So here I am lost in the swamps when I see this kid in well used clothing trying to get a damn panther off him. Not a shifter but a true panther mind you. Well not like I could just stand by and watch so I charged into the panther as it started to try to drag him up a tree. Damn cat tore me up a bit since I hadn't grown full size, but we managed to kill the damn thing".

                Xeke remembered it well the panther laid dead between them and Remy was just staring at him waiting to be attacked. Remy was a two years younger than Xeke, which meant he definitely couldn't shift and more than likely wasn't able to scent things out quite yet. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like a century before Xeke's right hind leg gave out due to injuries he had sustained with the cat. He shifted back thinking it was only chance not to get gutted even as his vision started going black.

                Lina looked at Xeke and sighed seemed he was remembering something and not telling her. That was aggravating but she sort of understood. There were just some memories he'd always keep to himself, either to protect her or because they were for him and him alone. After a few minutes she got tired of waiting "Xeke!"

                Xeke snapped out of it and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that" he'd apologize before stretching out on the blanket getting more comfortable. "So I lost conscious after saving him. Honestly I figured I was good as dead. When I came to I was in a fairly good size shack on a makeshift bed. My wounds had been treated thou I was quite sore. Don't really remember much at the time since the Fever hit me hard. When I finally recovered I found Remy and Grammy sitting next to me watching over me" he would smile, then flinch when Lina smacked his arm.

                "You could have gotten yourself, a recently shifting wolf is no match for a wild predator and a lone wolf is definitely not a match for wild panther" she growled at him. But what was she to expect that WAS Xeke's nature to help others. It was how they met the first time when they were three. She had been at a play ground when some older kids started to pick on her. She didn't even get a chance to call for her mommy when a boy a bit bigger than her walked over and bit one the kids. After parents got involved and figured out what happened well Xeke always seemed to be at the playground when she would go and was always at her side. She smiled remembering those early years being so care free and biggest concern was when she could go to the park again.

                "Yeah I know but given that smile on your lips we both know I couldn't have done otherwise. So anyways here I am in a strange bed in a strange place scenting tiger. Of course I was thinking I was in DEEP shit. That feeling got worse as I fully opened my eyes and there looking at me was the scariest old woman I had ever seen in my life. Now don't get me wrong Grammy looks really good for her age whatever it may be, I've never dared to ask" he'd chuckle a bit, a slight smirk played upon his lips.

                "Imagine a Cajun woman who is at least in her 60's or older from my perspective. Dressed in what I can only attempt to describe as a swamp witch attire, including bone jewelry." he would say and did his best not to shutter from that memory. Granted he had gotten over how Grammy looked but still that first image of her still chilled his bones."But that wasn't the worse part in terms of fear factor. Oh no it was when she spoke in that Cajun accent of hers I still remember her words....". " Chid, yous a long ways from home, dis not no place for no wolf neither. But I been wait'n for yous, one ta last of ta ancient wolves you'd be. Ta spirits and bones told me you'd be coming, but not if it be good or ill comings..... "

                "Hearing that voice those words I felt like ice had gone through my veins and that I was dealing with some crazy swamp lady who was going to eat me or something like that.... luckily I was wrong so very wrong. They took me in specifically she raised me along side Remy as if I was blood kin to her. At first I tried a few times to head off like I had in the past but... well I never got far before she'd show up and drag my ass back often by my damn ears or my tail." he would grumbled rubbing one of his ears.

                Lina moved so she could look into his eyes "You found a home a new family finally didn't." Getting a nod from Xeke. She would gently stroke his face a sense of relief flooding her which felt silly given he was here and it was all in the past. Still the amount he had to suffer through all those years stabbed at her heart and she felt the need to comfort him.

                Xeke wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down so she was nestled against him her head laying on his chest. "Yeah I did lil wolf, but I never stopped thinking about you, but I knew if I tried to head back two things would happen. First Grammy wouldn't let me go at least till I was eighteen, the second I was a mess from just focusing on survival which meant I'd be no good to you, I'd be a burden if anything. It took Grammy and Remy several years to get me to start living again, and once I had I joined the marines, basically throwing my ass back into the survival game again."

                Lina nodded she understood what he was saying. Still she wished they could have met again so much sooner but maybe it was meant to be this way. They both had to grow as people before they were ready to be in each other's lives again. Lina was now content knowing most if not all the details before his military career.

                Xeke had told her nearly everything other then nitty gritty details, but there was one thing he was keeping from her. He wasn't ready to explain why he disappeared. The fact that a pack of wolves had chased down and killed his parents and nearly killed him. That was a memory he wasn't ready to share quite yet, nor the fact that he was hunting for the pack that had killed his parents. When he found them well he would make the one's involve pay in pain and blood. He knew their scents and when he finally encountered them they would face his wraith and justice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's pov, a birthday party, and more

Life had been great for Jason and his mother who he loved so very much. It turned out Mr. Fenrir, Xeke as he preferred Jason to call him was the long lost childhood friend of his mother. Now Jason normally would have been all over someone who was trying to or was dating his mother. But Jason saw how well Xeke took care of his mom and made her smile all the time. His mom use to only smile when she was talking to him or playing with him. Any other time he never saw his mom smile just looked worried and it had always bugged him. He hated seeing her sad all the time, even if she tried her best to hide it. Well maybe not sad but always worrying and trying to provide for them both.

                Now it seemed life was changing for both of them in the best way all because of Xeke. The Alpha of the Fenrir pack and a man he at first saw like a big brother but now more like a father. It wasn't the time that Xeke took out of his day to spend with him, or helping him with homework or even the gifts he'd just randomly get him that mattered. No it was something much more important, he gave his mother and himself happiness. Instead of worrying every day if they'd have enough for rent, or food.

                Jason could tell his mother had fallen hard for the big wolf or so he had thought. Yet when Xeke revealed who he was well it was like his mother had let go of something inside her like she was holding herself back. It might seem odd for a child such as Jason to have such thoughts and insight into people, but he was a thinker and an observer. Maybe it was a bear thing but the boy really didn't know since he didn't know any bears well till recently in the Fenrir pack and they took him in as a little brother teaching him as Mark would say "The Bear necessities of life".

                Personally the best part for Jason in and of himself was Angela. He really didn't have that many friends because he was younger by two years than all his classmates, despite being the same size. Being smarter and bigger than his age well got him labeled freak. Perhaps compared to full humans he was a freak. But then he met Angela same age as him and just as smart. Yet there was something more about her that he just he couldn't explain but he knew like his mother she was something very special.

                Jason was doing all this thinking while being driven to Xeke's home by Snowy an arctic fox who Jason adored. She was definitely a big sister to him and they often watched medical shows together. Jason was really interested in medicine and lately Snowy had been letting him help with basic stuff for the pack involving taking care of injured or sick pack members. He knew his mom was worried about his desire to join the military, but what if he was able to do so as a medical doctor or a combat medic maybe she wouldn't be so against it.

                Mentally cringing he remembered when he was talking to Xeke about it and his mom walked in. She had laid into Xeke about it not liking that Xeke was fueling his interest. The thing was Jason respected those that were soldiers, shifter or full human it didn't matter they put their lives on the line for others he couldn't think of something more noble.

                "So kiddo your birthday is tomorrow you excited?" Snowy would ask as they drove. She already knew the answer which would be no. She really felt for Lina and Jason they hadn't had it easy by a long shot. But they were strong and had overcome everything so far. But to think that Lina was the wolf girl that Xeke had often talked about when he was a child. It was like a fairy tale come true, she wonder if Lina even noticed that a lot of the pack was starting to react and treat her like an alpha.

                Jason sighed and shook his head. His birthday's well it wasn't that they had been bad or anything, it's just he never had parties. Hell his grandmother had stopped coming to see him when he was five for them and he didn't even get a card last year from her. It hurt it really did since he saw and heard about other kids birthdays, no one could fault him for being a bit bitter and jealous. Yet they were still special since no matter what his mom always spent the entire day with him. They'd watch TV, play games, go to the park, once she even took him to a movie since she had saved up money to do so. Life may had been hard but she made sure he was happy as best she could.

                Snowy fraught not to tell him what she was keeping from him, but she was under Alpha orders to say nothing even close not even to Lina. Xeke was having a big surprise party put together for Jason. Still seeing his reaction to his own birthday just wasn't right. A kid should be so excited about it, but to him it was basically another day. She didn't fault Lina one bit but rather Lina's old pack. Yeah Lina was part the Fenrir pack now even if she didn't realize it yet. Snowy was sure before the year was over that Xeke and Lina would be mated. They deserved one and other, hell since Lina showed up Xeke had been a lot more mellow and not such a workaholic. Which meant everyone was less up tight. A stressed Alpha was always a bad thing for the pack.

                "Well I know your mom is planning a picnic I believe Xeke will be joining as well. Also knowing Xeke he probably going to get you something really cool thou no idea what it is, he is sneaky like that. That saying something from a fox" she chuckled which had Jason laughing. Jason suddenly stopped "Mom's birthday is coming up I want to do something special for her but it has to involve Xeke" he frowned at his inability to come up with something.

                Snowy looked in the rearview mirror "Jason I don't think you have to worry none about her birthday being made special. I can promise that Xeke will move heaven and hell if need be to make her birthday a special one" she replied with a sweet smile. One more thing she couldn't speak of. Apparently Xeke had been planning and plotting since he hired Lina to give her a great birthday. More than likely he'd been doing the same planning for Jason as well. Anyone could see Xeke loved Jason as if he was his own flesh and blood.

                FInally they arrived at Xeke's house only to find Xeke and Lina gone which was unusual. Looking at Snowy with concern she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Your too young to be worrying so much. More than likely Xeke took Lina out either for shopping or for errands. I can tell you that Xeke is planning on firing her from being his house keeper".

                Jason froze with a look of dread at what Snowy had said. "Wait why is she not doing a good job or... isn't there something else...."

                Snowy put her hand out and cut him off "Breath bear cub, just breath. First do you see Xeke not taking care of you two? Probably not. So ask yourself why he would do that. The answer is simple, if their relationship is to progress he can't be her boss. It puts a wedge between them in a way. He's going to find another shifter or a few shifters who need help and give them the job. Your mother will more than likely be in charge of them. Xeke loves you both and can't keep you two if he is just the boss" she'd explain.

                Jason looked at her letting his mind think on her words, slowly he felt his anxiety fade away replaced with hope perhaps. But it was what she said at the end that had really got him. "He loves us? I mean I understand he's falling in love or rekindling what he had for her when they were kids but...".  
  
                "Jason you haven't known Xeke long, but trust me to him your family now and family is more important to Xeke than anything. He'd give all his wealth for it, all his power, his very life without even a second to think about it for family. I mean haven't you noticed the room you stay in has been totally remodeled as a private bedroom for you?" she wouldn't mention that on the nights then ended up staying at Xeke, Lina spent in Xeke's bed. Yet she knew they hadn't had sex yet since that would have gone through the Pack's rumor mill faster than the speed of light. Yet she wondered why they hadn't, granted what did she know of sex she was still a virgin herself. Not that anyone would blame her with her past if they knew about it. Not even Xeke knew the horrors her childhood had brought her.

                "So anyways there is nothing to worry about Xeke will take care you both like he's taken care of all of us in one way or another. The pack is the family he lost, that he was denied growing up with." she would say being one the few that knew his entire past.

                Jason nodded "Yeah I guess you are right, so do you mind helping me with my homework?" he would ask. Not that he often needed help with his home work it was more he just needed someone nearby to help keep him focused when he got bored of it, which often happened.

                Xeke and Lina would arrive home about an hour before bed time for Jason. He didn't ask what they were up to not that he didn't care but more he was afraid of the answer after the one time he asked. Xeke had told him they went to a movie and made out the entire time like teenagers, much to Lina's embarrassment and irritation and she had beaten Xeke with a large pillow for it as well. Nope Jason didn't ever want to hear an answer like that. They spent the remainder of the evening on the couch watching some old movie the Princess Bride. It was alright but not really his thing to much romance in it for his tastes. Girls still were icky to him, not that he realized that Angela wasn't considered a girl in that sense to him.

                Jason growled as the covers on his bed were pulled from him. He hated being woken up in the morning. Opening one eye he spotted Xeke "Let me sleep it's my birthday" he'd complain only to get low growl from Xeke that sent the small hairs on his neck on end. Uh oh Jason knew what that growl meant in the morning. Xeke hadn't had his coffee and that was never a good thing. He'd learned that several weeks ago when they had ran out and literally it seemed to have caused a panic throughout the entire pack.

                "Your mother has made you waffles and pancakes for birthday breakfast and won't even let me have a cup of coffee till you get your birthday butt at the table so move it before I turn you into coffee" Xeke growled at him. Jason sighed so much for enjoying his sleep on his birthday but what did he expect it was just another day other than the fact his mother wasn't making him go to school and would spend the day with him which he always enjoyed.

                Getting out of bed he shuffled to the kitchen. It was one of Xeke's odd rules that breakfast should never be formal thus never at the dining table. But he liked it, it was like a form of family time not that he'd let his mother or Xeke know he thought that way. By the time he got there Xeke was pacing back and forth while his mom was giggling due to her withholding Xeke's coffee needs waiting for Jason and the food had Jason's mouth watering.

                "Happy birthday lil bear" Lina smiled and walked over and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

                "Thanks mom so much better than grouchy over there" he smirked watching as his mom turned to face Xeke and slapped his arm causing the big wolf to complain.

                "Xeke what you do?" Lina demanded thou she had an idea that it was more that Xeke hadn't woke in a nice manner like she would. Either he tossed him out the bed or just stole the covers.

                "He stole my blankets the big meanie" Jason informed her getting a growl from Xeke and stuck his tongue out at the wolf in response before laughing and sitting down and started to eat the large plate of food his mother had put out for him. Honey glazed blueberry waffles and for Xeke plain ole buttermilk pancakes. To Jason Xeke just had no sense of taste and they often argued about which was better waffles or pancakes.

                Lina finally poured Xeke a cup of coffee and pointed to the table for him to sit down before joining them with her only cup, well her second much to her big bad wolf's annoyance. "So after we done eating and get dressed Xeke is going take us to a small bear town about an hour away, and get you some high quality honey as well introduce you to honey blends then we will come back for lunch" she would inform.

                Jason looked up with a big grin "Really, I've always wanted to go to a bear town but... um they don't like wolves are you sure you two will be ok?" he would ask a bit concerned not so much for their safety as he knew Xeke would keep them safe but he was worried the bear's might cause them trouble.

                Xeke looked over and just smiled "Don't you worry Jason you and your mother will be perfectly safe. Especially if anyone tries to cause trouble and learn she is your mother, I'm pretty sure the Sows won't let nothing happen then and at worse. I shift and tear into the nearest asshole".

                "Xeke language please" Lina would remind him. She had realized as they had gotten closer that Jason and Xeke had gotten closer and were around one and other more often. Thus she was more on Xeke's case on how he spoke and what he spoke about in front of Jason. She wasn't surprised to get a low growl of annoyance from Xeke. It was cute and made her giggle a bit. Lina felt like her life couldn't get much better. She found the one person that had stolen her heart before she was even properly into males. That little boy who protected her and cherished her who had turned into such a handsome and sexy man.

                "Alright well if you sure then great that is going be so cool. Pity I can't tell people at school so I will have to come up with something so they don't think my birthday was lame" Jason explained. He didn't notice the smiles passing from Xeke and Lina to each other.

                Lina had been blown away when last week she asked about doing a small little party for Jason since he had never gotten a birthday party before. She smiled remembering "A little party my ass, he's going to get a giant Pack Birthday party one to make up for all the ones he couldn't get, and don't you blame yourself for that you did the best you could so I best not see any shame in your eyes". How couldn't she love a man like that. The reason they were leaving was to give the Pack time to set up. Xeke had got bouncy houses, and got the pool cleaned and was having it heated for the kids. Thought she still couldn't get out of him how many presents or how much he spent on Jason he had refused. Hell she offered up a blow job and he still refused... damn bastard wolf.

                Yeah that was kind of unlike her to offer a sexual favor hell she had never done something like that but with Xeke it felt playful. Yet he turned her down which at first concerned her till he had said "I might have taken you up on that if we were farther along in our relationship or mated but, don't feel right our first sexual interaction being you using a Bj to get something out of me" he had winked at the end before laughing.

                Once they finished up breakfast Lina and Jason went to get dressed as Xeke already was and was dealing with dishes and such. Once ready they would head out for the small bear town. Now normally Xeke wouldn't go into a bear town, mainly because he knew he'd end up kicking some bear ass and then getting arrested since the cops were bears... but well this was different and he knew the bears wouldn't fuck with them especially since the local sheriff was a former drill sergeant of his. Sheriff Tom Calhorn a Grizzly in his 50's now, who when Xeke reached out to him was more than happy to get a visit from one his former basic training recruits.

                As soon as they were off the property the entire pack mobilized like a well trained special forces brigade. They started getting the set up. First several grills were brought out followed by several picnic tables. Several of the pack were in the kitchen prepping food, while others were letting in the bouncy house crews to set up thou they were shifters so they didn't have to worry about humans seeing anything. A lot of the pack had gotten Jason small gifts while several made him things, Xeke had a rule gift cards and cash were not acceptable presents for children's birthdays. On other tables people started stacking gifts, once they were done they covered those tables with a big tarp. Other pack members were setting up games and such. Essentially while it was a birthday party the pack was using it as an excuse to just celebrate being together and having fun. Banners and balloons were put all over the place, and in one of the pack's deep freezers they were storing the cake that Lina had made. In fact Xeke put two diabetic pack mates on guard for it to keep everyone from trying to sneak a taste.

                It would be afternoon before Xeke, Lina, and Jason got back with literally a SUV trunk full of various honeys. Lina was a bit miffed with Xeke given he spent like nearly a thousand dollars on honey just for Jason. For his part Jason had a blast in the bear town and found it very welcoming even for his mom and Xeke. As a few pack mates came over to help unload since the honey would be stored at Xeke's place since Lina admitted not having the storage space for it. Xeke had Jason come with him and Lina around the back of the house which opened up to the Packs backyard essentially.

                As they rounded the corner Jason jumped when a very loud "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON" was made by the rest of the pack that had been waiting for him. Jason was utterly stunned even as he took everything in. He hadn't expected anything like this. Yeah he knew Xeke was a great guy and had money but his mom was really big on not taking advantage of Xeke especially now that they were dating. "But how? Why? Mom?" Jason sputtered out confused that his mother would have gone along with this.

                Lina chuckled "Well I asked him to help me set up a small party for you and he kind of said no, that he was organizing a massive birthday party for you and I had to just suck it up" she giggled and kissed Xeke on the cheek.

                Jason looked up at Xeke and hugged him "Thank you so much" his voice cracked from the emotions that he was feeling currently.

                Xeke just smiled, honestly seeing how happy all this made Jason and Lina that was the true thank you he got for his efforts. Thou he knew he was going to catch hell when it came to the present opening portion given Lina had no clue everyone had gotten Jason something.

                By the end of the day Jason was completely and utterly wore out but happier than he had ever been. There had been so many party games, like pin the tail on the donkey, a piñata, a scavenger hunt for the kids, water balloon and gun fight, as well as other games that apparently the pack had invented.  

                Lina looked at Xeke as he carried Jason in his arms and smiled even if she was still mad at him for getting her nine year old a rifle and a promise to teach him how to maintain it and use it properly. Granted it did have a gunlock on the trigger currently which only she and Xeke had a key for but still. Yet despite that she was happier than she ever been. Xeke had given Jason the world as far as she was concerned. She was wondering if she might have to consider having a talk with Jason about Xeke being a permanent part of their lives, thought honestly she felt it was too soon to feel like that.

                Xeke had truly become that Knight in shining armor or perhaps Wolf in shining armor for her and Jason. It still amazed her that he turned out as he had given all he had gone through. Even if she didn't know exactly what happened to his parents other than they had died. But it seemed Xeke was rubbing off on Jason. Despite them never having had much she was surprised when Jason said he had received to many gifts and that he'd like to donate the majority of his birthday presents to kids be they full human or shifters that didn't have much.

                At first Lina was worried he was going to upset everyone at the party when he stated that but seeing the looks on everyone's faces... Pride that is what she read on their faces. They were very touched and proud of Jason for making that decision. All the sporting equipment for the most part would be donated other than the hockey gear he had got from mark which was sized for him, as well as his inline skates and skateboard the rest would be donated since the pack had balls and stuff already. He was even giving up some the gaming systems he had received granted he had gotten multiples of each system but still Lina was impressed. The gifts he wouldn't give up were the hand-made ones. Lina was feeling really good about being his mother in that moment.

                She snapped out her memories to see that Jason was partially awake and smiled and gave him a kiss good night. Even when sick he would wake up to get his hug and kiss good night from her. It always warmed her heart. Walking out with Xeke and into his bedroom she noticed his grin "What?"

                "Oh nothing just you know you've done a hell of a job raising him. You really have a special boy there with a heart that is so giving. Despite all you two's hardships, so Lina you definitely have a right to be proud of him and proud of yourself" Xeke would reply before kissing her sweetly on the lips before getting ready to go to bed... once more with her in his arms.

               

                A week later Jason was playing with some the pack kids at the local park several of the packs teenagers had brought their siblings and had gotten Lina's permission to bring Jason. The teens had more or less spread out over the park so that Jason and the other kids could have free reign of where they played at. Jason had wandered off on his own after playing with the others. He needed a bit of down time as some the wolfdog hybrids had seriously worn him out, they just had too much freaking energy. Seriously they should be the spokes model for the energizer batteries rather than the drumming rabbit. He suddenly felt a small pinch in his arm and looked at it noticing a dart in it. Pulling it out he frowned wondering where that came from when he heard the voice "Hello Jason it's been some time bear" came the voice of Eric just as everything went black for Jason.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeke protects his own.

Shortly after lunch Xeke got a call from Kim, one the teenagers of the pack who recently had started shifting. "Xeke...." she would say in a soft though panicked tone. "Jason's been kidnapped. I saw some unfamiliar wolves grab him and take off. I've been following from the woods for the past hour. Some of them left but I know there is at least 4 still in the abandon the abandoned house over by Cherry Creek Lake". Xeke blinked and was about to say something to Lina interrupting her phone call when he saw the look of fear and rage on her face. "Alright stay there, stay down wind and call me if it looks like they are taking him somewhere we will be coming soon" he would order Kim knowing the pup wouldn't disobey.

                Tears started to stream down her face when she put the phone down. "Eric he... he took Jason.... I'm sorry Xeke I don't have a choice I have to go and let him mark me if I want to see my son again, I have two hours" her heart breaking as she said those words. Even if she managed to kill Eric and she planned to the moment she had a chance, it wouldn't matter because she would be mated and it would be the end of things between her and Xeke. It was rare that a shifter was able to find a new mate when their mate died assuming they didn't lose the will to live themselves.

                Lina was shocked to see the fury that came over Xeke's face even as she told him she was meeting Eric at the construction site for the new skate board park. "I can't lose my baby Xeke, I love you but I...." she couldn't speak anymore as her words became impossible to understand as she started to sob uncontrollably.

                Xeke wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as several pack members came in and froze seeing the dark look on his face. Finally when he seemed to gotten Lina calmed down enough to listen he pulled her from him so she could see him. "You are not going alone, and two hours is fine..." he stated.

                Lina looked at him baffled, there was no way she was going to risk her son's life not even if Xeke had a full proof plan something could go wrong. She didn't blame him she knew how deeply he cared about her and Jason. "Xeke we don't have...."

                Xeke cut her off "I just got off the phone with Kim you know the grey fox. She saw them take Jason he's not at the construction site he's at the abandon house near Cherry Creek Lake. This is what we going to do. You going to....."

                "Don't you even fucking suggest I will stay here.... I AM GETTING MY SON" Lina practically roared in maternal fury. Causing all the pack members that were present besides Xeke to jump back and look for an escape route just in case. Nothing was more dangerous than a she predator save one thing, a she predator protecting her children. There wasn't a shifter alive that wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

                Xeke looked at her and nodded he wasn't going to argue but he could make things clear. "Alright but you do what I tell you when I tell you" then looking at the other already seeing several the enforces for the pack pull out various firearms from hidden spots in the kitchen alone he nodded. "Alright we go in 5 minutes. We keep down wind leave the vehicles out of hearing range. I want to be in and out once we have him in 3 minutes, leave no survivors" he growled out. Letting go of Lina completely he moved to the large deep freezer and pulled it out before pulling out an AK-47 and a large drum.

                Lina looked a bit shocked, shifters always fraught fang and claw with each other never with guns but it seemed that rule had been missed by the Fenrir pack. As much as she felt it should bother her it didn't. They cared more about surviving then some concept of shifter honor. "Where is my gun?" she would ask.

                "Do you know how to shoot one and not talking about a .22 rifle either" he asked her getting a shake of her head. "Then you're more dangerous to yourself, to us, and to Jason with one than without. You will stay in the SUV, Jason will need you when we get him out, but I am not going to have you risk yourself or the others. Every enforcer of the Pack is former military, let us do what we were trained to do" he would say then kissed her forehead and got down on one knee.

                "Lina I swear on my life and my position as Alpha, I will bring your son back to you alive and in good health" he vowed getting a gasp from Lina. There could be no deeper vow than that when it came from a pack Alpha. He was literally saying if he failed he would exile himself from the pack, and more than likely take his own life for failing.

                Her heart stopped for a moment frozen in fear, in a way the situation was far worse. At least if she was marked she could still be Xeke's close friend, still have him in her life. But now.... she could literally lose everything she held dear to her heart if things went wrong.

                After a thirty minute drive they parked the vehicles and got out. All together there was a total of eleven individuals that made up the rescue team. Each armed with definitely illegal weapons, and illegal modifications such as silencers. Lina noticed one of them was fiddling with something in a backpack. Looking slightly over the Liger's shoulder Lina could see that she was attaching wires to a grey lump of clay or what looked like clay.

                "We won't have time to bring the bodies with us so BOOM" Nancy explained when she noticed Lina. Nancy was a marine explosive ordnance disposal specialist, since once a marine always a marine there was no former marine's. She'd pat Lina's hand "I promise it turn out alright, Xeke knows what he is doing out of all of us he has the most combat experience" she stated hoping to comfort Lina who looked like she was on the edge of a panic attack.

                "Mark I want you to stay with Lina and just keep an ear for the radio... if trouble shows up you best tell us and just get yourselves out of here safely. No heroics understood?" Xeke ordered even if it somewhat came out as a question. Mark nodded having been trained how to fight first by his folks and then Xeke he pulled out his nine... his mothers to be exact. "Nothing going to happen to us" he would respond.

                Xeke nodded and then they headed out. It would take ten minutes to get to where the house was, they surrounded it save from the upwind side. Jeremy a craft fox shifted and made his way to the low stone wall that surrounded the house before disappearing behind it.

                For Xeke it seemed like it was taking hours, for the first time in a very long time he was nervous before a fight. Yet who could have blamed him, a child was in danger... to make it worse a child he had started to see as his own son was in danger. Rage poured though his body consuming the nervousness like a horde of locust upon a farm field. He had to grit his teeth to keep from snarling and felt a sharp pain in his lower lip. His fangs had slid out without him realizing it, puncturing his lips slightly.

                Just as he was about to lose his patience and order them to go in Jeremy reappeared thou naked. "There only four inside, from what I heard they have Jason chained up and in a closet" Jeremy conveyed in a complete tone of anger and disgust.

                They gathered around as Jeremy did a quick map in the dirt of the place, showing where the guards were and the closet he suspected Jason was in. "Alright we hit them hard from the backdoor and the front. Jeremy you go in through that open window in front of us. Get to Jason and get him out. The rest of us will deal with the wolves" came Xeke's voice and at the end his tone so dark that it made the others all combat veterans shutter.

                In complete silence they agreed and moved out. It was almost as if they were many bodies with a shared hive mind between them with how they moved in complete unison. Each member of the rescue team knew their job as well as the others. Each had complete faith in their teammate's skills and abilities. There could be no doubt in a combat team just pure trust that each would do their part and cover someone if something went wrong on another team mate's end, since the moment one entered into conflict the best well laid plans were nothing but words on a piece of paper.

                Once each was in position they counted to three mentally in their heads before storming in. Xeke kicked the front door in just as Tim tossed in a flash bang, another could be heard going off from the other side the house. While effective on humans they were ruthless to shifters with their heighten hearing. The howl of pain from one the wolves inside.

                Xeke quickly rushed in the moment his eyes locked on the first wolf he opened fire. "pat-pat-pat" came the sound of the silence weapon. The impact rocking the wolf before he dropped reaching for his chest in perhaps an attempt to stop the bleeding. Xeke felt nothing for his pain, Tim did a double tap nailing the second wolf in the head and throat his body dropped instantly and didnt move.

                The sound of two more bodies hitting the floor could be heard from the other end of the house. Xeke stepped on the bleeding wolfs hand crushing it and the phone it was trying to use. Looking down "You messed with the wrong pack" he simply said and unsheathed his claws before burying them into wolf's chest. The wolf howled in pain then stopped as the sound of crunching bone could be held and Xeke pulled his hand back dropping the wolfs heart on top of him. It beat a few times before it stopped moving completely. Nancy moved in while Xeke cleaned his hand off on the dead wolf. Others retrieve the shell casings and even pried the bullets out of bone.

                "Alright its set to go in one hour" Nancy informed before tossing a few matching weapons next to the bodies. Using the dead hands to pull the triggers to make it look like it was an all out death match. They quickly left and returned to the van where Lina was holding a groggy Jason tears streaming down her face.

                She looked at Xeke and was about to thank him but he didnt give her a chance "We protect our own, you go after anyone in the Fenrir pack and you invite misery, misfortune, and death" he stated firmly.

                Lina looked surprised for a moment before it dawned on her. While she never asked and he never asked, she and Jason had natural just become part of the pack. She realized even before they started dating, Jason and herself had been treated by everyone as pack mates. She slowly nodded her head and took a breath there was something she needed to do.

                "Let's take Jason back and then we need to go to the construction site.... Xeke he needs to pay for what he has done. I've tried for so long to just live and not seek vengeance, to not start a war with my old pack because there are quite a few I have no issues with. It's why didn't go after him in the parking lot when you had him" she would admit.

                Xeke nodded "Alright, as Alpha I will see that this is done and that you are there to bare witness. If this causes a war with your former pack so be it, it will be a war we win" he would simply say before tapping marks shoulder so that they could get out of there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing more dangerous than a pissed off mother protecting her child.

As soon they arrived at the Pack house Snowy was waiting and instantly took Jason from Lina leaving her in a slightly distraught. She nearly went at Snowy when she took Jason from her but Xeke held her firm against him "Easy she needs to get him checked out make sure no side effects from whatever they used on him and make sure he isn't hurt."

                Lina growled at him but stopped trying to get away. He was right thought at the moment she hated him for being right and calm and rational all the things she currently wasn't. She just wanted to take her son and cuddle him for the rest of the day.

                "Alright we got about an hour and its going be a thirty minute drive. You need to take a shower, it won't do if they scent Jason's scent being fresh on you" taking her by the hand and leading her to one the pack house showers. "Marcy can you go to my place and in the one spare bedroom get Lina some clean clothing". Marcy nodded and took off running coming back by the time Lina was done with the quick shower.

                "So I've already sent several the pack to the area they just waiting, you will drive and go in alone I'll come in a few moments later which will mean the pack will have them surrounded" he wouldn't explain what would happen next he didn't need to, but unlike in the house guns wouldn't be used to much of a risk of being caught, besides he wanted to make this Eric die a very painful slow death.

                Xeke wasn't sure what they do after to be honest, he wasn't sure if he would inform her former alpha of what happened or just leave the guy wondering where the fuck his son went. It didn't matter Xeke had been doing a lot of research in the area and he had found some things out. The Alpha would be paying his dues in time thought Xeke wouldn't mind making him suffer a lot more before then.

                Lina nodded her head she was nervous what if despite everything he managed to mark her granted if a marking bite was covered with another one quick enough it could override it if the second bite was deeper and was from someone that had deeper feelings. That wouldn't be difficult Eric just saw her as a piece of ass meant to serve him and his desires. Nope she'd cut her damn throat before that would happen.

                It felt like a day long drive to the construction site. While she drove she went over how she wanted to approach this and figured her best bet would be to come off angry and demanding her son. She could use refusing to comply without seeing her son in the flesh. She thought she might have to fake the anger with how nervous and scared she was, still reeling from Jason being taken but she was just now starting to feel the anger.

                Getting out she waited till she saw Xeke's Suv park at the mini-mart down the street and him slowly walking to the site. There was hardly anyone around which made sense this section of town was pretty dead, one reasons for the skate park to try to bring life and business to the area. Looking around to make sure no one who shouldn't saw her she slipped in to the site. She could scent several wolves inside. She had no doubt that Eric probably intended to take her in front of everyone as a claim to his right as the next Alpha.

                After walking a little bit she saw Eric looking smug. "Well about time you...." he was starting to say before she cut him off "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH MY SON GIVE ME MY SON BACK NOW!!!" she screamed at him as the anger inside her surged forth. Surprising everyone as she wasn't know for a temper.

                "You best chill or the only way you see him is in a body bag, now get your ass over here and submit to me, you can start with sucking my dick in front of everyone for all the trouble you caused me" Eric demanded.

                That struck a nerve and she clenched her fists wanting punch his teeth in. Like hell she'd suck his dick maybe bite it off, now that was an idea but she had a feeling Xeke be pissed with her about another male's dick in her mouth even it was to bite it off.

                "Fuck you give me my son back or so help me.... till I see he is alright I ain't doing one god damn thing you want" she shot back at him surprising Eric he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting her to have this much of a backbone. Through it just made breaking her to his will so much more enjoyable.

                "Selina... stop being difficult if you don't come over here right now I can't promise he won't be harmed. You will see him after not before" holding his ground. Something didn't seem right thou he hadn't gotten any phone calls from the ones guarding the drugged bear cub.

                Eric growled when he saw Xeke walk in "BITCH I TOLD YOU ALONE!" he screamed at her "YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR SON AGAIN" he ranted. The fact that she had disobeyed him sent him though the roof, it was like she had bitch smacked him in front of everyone. Yeah he was going make sure that cub was found dead and her implicated.

                Xeke snarled out when he heard the bitch comment but then laughed about Jason "Oh you mean the Jason that is currently being treated by OUR pack doctor?" he would ask. Yeah he could have just gone in swing but no it was best to throw your opponent off balance mess with their head, cause them to make a mistake.

                "She is part of our pack you idiot and this isn't any your fucking business mutt" Eric spat out at Xeke tensing a bit as Xeke moved past Lina. He hadn't forgotten the prior encounter with the hybrid wolf even if he couldn't tell what he was mixed with he knew he wasn't just a wolf. But wait what did he just say about.... oh shit, he should have known those hybrids he saw in the park where in this guys pack.

                "Boy you don't know how deep you in.... and they are pack... I'm the Alpha of the Fenrir pack you dipshit. As for your friends right about now their bodies should be experiencing the effects a half a pound of C4 going off" he grinned as he saw the look of horror on the wannabe alpha's face.

                "You fucking MUTT do you know what pack your messing with, you and yours are all going to pay" Eric sputters out and looks at the others with him and gives a nod.

                "No don't really care what the name is, doesn't really matter since the next time they see you will be when they get a phone call to pick up your cold corpse" Xeke stated not even concerned when the five other wolves shifted and started coming right at him. Shifting in an instant nearly his clothing shredded but he had worn clothing that easily ripped just for this reason.

                He caught the first attack as it leapt at him in the air by the throat and bit down hard and started shaking his head. He was forced to release when he felt a painful sting in his back left leg as one the others had managed to get around and try to go for a weak point while he wasn't looking.

                Spinning on the wolf he snapped his jaws before charging into him using his paws to claw at the much smaller wolf. Xeke was pissed and he wasn't play fighting this time. Yet despite his massive size and strength advantage they had team work and numbers on their side. His pack wouldn't get involved unless they came at Lina. He was handling this as the Alpha and so was more or less on his own in this fight.

                Eric watched as fear spread though him. His father told him how when he was a boy they had killed the last of dires. Wolves that wouldn't bow to the council and were just to dangerous to let live. Yet there was one right before him. He had to call his father needed to warn him so the pack could remove the threat.

                Lina watched wincing wanting to help as Xeke fraught but to do so would be to dishonor him as an alpha. To show that she had no faith in him. Well there was another alternative given they were dating, but she knew she was no alpha, she couldn't stand by his side and fight with him as his equal. Noticing Eric once more she saw him pulling out a phone and realized he was going to call for help. Xeke was too busy dealing with his enforcers to even have a chance to get to Eric to stop him.

                Then it hit her harder than before the rage. Eric had tried to take her son, threatened to kill him, was now threatening the man she had fallen for. Before she knew it she was stripping and running at Eric her body shifting. He noticed just in time to shift himself as her small body slammed into his.

                Eric was overwhelmed he was sure it would be easy to get her on her back or mount her which would be just as effective as a mating mark in terms of staking his claim of her. He hadn't expected for her to be this vicious and quick. In just a couple of minutes he had already suffered several bite wounds. He had never seen Lina like this when they were teens and were hunting as a pack. Hell all she typically did was chase the prey snapping jaws at it so one the larger wolves of the pack could get it by the throat.

                Xeke noticed that Lina shifted and let out a warning whine. He didn't want her to get hurt this was .... no he was in his fight that was definitely her fight. A fight he didn't belong in. He yelped when two the wolves both sunk teeth in his hind quarters and seemed were trying to tear out the muscle as best they could. Xeke rolled into them and over causing them to let go before grabbing one by the back of the neck and then slammed as hard as he could into the ground. He heard the distinct sound of bones snapping before the wolf went completely limp. One the others let out a mournful whine while the others pressed the attack.

                It didn't last long with the loss of one of their members they couldn't get the openings they needed. One by one Xeke tore out their throats or a large chuck of them and left them to bleed out all but the one that had let out the whine earlier. This one was belly up and submitting begging for mercy to be exact. Xeke debated on just tearing its throat out but leaving a witness to go back to its pack had advantages.

                Nodding his head he turned and watched the fight between Lina and Eric feeling the wolfs body being pulled from underneath him by his pack mates just to make sure it didn't try anything. He was surprised as hell as they both shifted from one form or another during the fight and despite the cuts and the obvious already forming bruises on Lina it was clear she was winning.

                "I'm never going to forgive you, son of a bitch!" she screamed before shifting back to wolf getting by the thigh before he could shift back even as he repeatedly punched her in the head with a fist she didn't let go. Well that wasn't accurate it was more that she tore a nice chunk out of him rather than let go. Eric sworn in pain and shifted before launching himself at her but it was clear he was losing the fight. Lina was like a whirlwind of pain and damage. She used her smaller size to her advantage.

                She was on top of him as he struggled to get her off her despite his belly being up when he suddenly shifted to human and she stopped. It was an unwritten law almost that if during a predator fight if one submitted and shifted human you basically had to accept it. It also would place said predator as essentially an omega state for life once word got out. Lina backed up and shifted.

                Xeke let out a growl not liking the fact that Eric got to see her naked well her front side which annoyed Xeke because all he could see is her nice ass. He winced when he heard Eric squeal in pain as Lina slammed a foot down on his unprotected balls.

                "Your such a bitch Eric, and this proves, can't even die with dignity. But you want to know something? I learned something about my new pack. WE don't forgive nor forget those that go after ours. YOU WENT AFTER MY FUCKING SON!!!!" she went off causing everyone including Xeke to snap their collective attention to her. "You think I give a fucking shit about shifter code and rules of conduct? Especially from a sniveling worm like you who already broke code by going after a kid MY FUCKING KID" she snarled. Her body visibly shaking from the rage, fangs and claws were fully out. If xeke had to guess her eyes were completely wolf.

                Lina turned to look at Xeke for a moment before taking a breath. He expected her to let Eric go for him to finish him off. Since there was a more important code to up hold. His as her Alpha, he started to walk up towards them when suddenly she shifted landing on top of Eric and clamped her jaw on his throat. Eric started to scream for mercy help, but it soon became nothing but gurgling followed by the sound of flesh being torn away. Lina had torn his throat completely out but not before making him suffer in fear and pain. Looking around he noticed his pack mates all bowing their heads. He knew Lina wasn't noticing it as she was watching Eric as he life slowly ebbed away, watching as his eyes grew cold. His pack was acknowledging her as the female Alpha. It made him chuckle that she didn't even realize it and couldn't wait till she found out.

                Walking up alongside her he pressed his body gently against hers and licked at her wounds nuzzled her muzzle with his own. Then he shifted and waited for her to shift. One the pack females rushed up with a blanket and wrapped it around Lina another gathered her clothing through they made sure not to look directly at Xeke and kept their eyes lowered, not that Lina caught on. "Alright grab the bodies and drop them off at the spot take him too and give him a burner to call his alpha to pick him up" Xeke ordered before taking a robe one the other pack members offered him.

                Turning to the survivor "Oh and give your alpha a message, the past is not buried nor forgotten, and if any of his pack messes with another pack member of mine again we will wipe your entire pack out, and keep the teens and children till the come to age to use as breeders" he stated harshly before walking away. Once in his Suv with Lina, another pack member would take hers back "Breeders?"

                Xeke laughed. It was something that was done in the old days. Instead of killing pups of an enemy pack those that couldn't shift would be taken in more or less as slaves and the females were used to breed more pack members for the winning pack to make up for those that were lost. "No not really I'd never authorize or allow children to be used in such a manner. I'd have them sent to other family members or if none find friendly packs that would take them in and raise them right" he would explain.

                Lina just laid her head against his shoulder his hand grasping hers. She was finally free of the awful fate she had been fighting against for so long. Her emotions finally caught up with her and she began to sob. Xeke just held her wordlessly letting her let it all out with no one to know but him and he'd never tell.

                When they finally got back home Jason came running out the door, it would seem whatever had been used on him didn't last too long. "MOMMY!" he cried out and would have knocked her to the ground if Xeke hadn't been standing behind her. Lina winced despite needing that hug needing to know he was ok. She was far from perfect shape, with various cuts, bites, and bruises on her body.

                "It's ok sweetie we are safe, and you will never have to worry about Eric ever again neither of us will" she would say. Jason looked up at Xeke and while he was tempted to point at Lina he simply nodded. Let the boy believe his mother was just safe and innocent, Xeke was fine with Jason potentially thinking he was a killer. When he got older when he could handle it he would be told the truth. But for now the boy needed the mother he knew.

                "Come on it's been a long day and Snowy needs to check on us, Eric roughed up your mom a little but I totally promise she alright just a few scratches" he would lie not wanting to have a bear panic attack on his hands.

                Jason looked at them both and noticed how tired his mother and Xeke both looked and nodded before walking with them into the pack house with them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big change in Lina's life is about to happen

                 It had been several weeks since Lina had put an end to the threat known as Eric. To be honest she seemed so much more relaxed and cheery. So far there hadn't been a single peep from Eric's pack which worried her a bit. They should have at least done something, sent a message a phone call arrange a meeting yet there had been nothing. She did find it odd how a lot of the pack was deferring to her about things especially the canine shifters.

                Thought at the moment she was not in a good mood as she was boxing up her belongings. Xeke had found out exactly where she lived due to a break in. The place had been ransacked but luckily nothing that couldn't be replaced was taken or destroyed. When Xeke showed up after she called and saw where she was living. He wasn't having it, he understood she lived where she could afford and had stayed there even after the job with him because it let her save money away. So now she was packing all her and Jason's belongings.

                It was really a small compact two floor flat that didn't even have a real living room since the space was shared as a dining room. Two bedrooms upstairs and a small bathroom oh and literally a one person kitchen with a very outdated stove that often had to be smacked to get it to work. She just finished packing several the pictures she had painted over the years. It had been often her only escape from her life at times.

                Moving the dresser out the way revealed a large hole in the dry wall that had been there since she moved in and the landlord constantly had excuses about why it hadn't been repaired yet. But she made use of it to put the pictures she didn't want anyone else to see. Most of them were of Xeke or her and Xeke in either provocative poses or downright sexual. The most recent was the most accurate as she had got a good look of him naked the day Jason was kidnapped. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it. A few days later though she was having some serious vivid and sexual dreams of him and her, such she ended up waking up one night soaked between her legs and frustrated. A shower hadn't helped beyond making her physically feel better, so she started painting all the way till the sun came up.

                Smiling at the picture it showed her on a love seat naked body arcing upwards with a naked Xeke between her legs his face buried in the crook of her neck. She knew what her problem was she was extremely sexually frustrated and her toys went doing it for her like they use to. Lina hated to admit it but she  was pining for Xeke at least on a subconscious level it would seem. Who could blame her he was built like a Greek God, even if he had quite a few scars yet they just made him sexier to Lina. Yet she hadnt acted on her desires out of fear as Xeke hadn't seemed to make any sexual overtures towards her other than the occasional smartass comment.

                Sighing she placed the picture on the bed and pulled out more and started carefully wrapping them before boxing them wanting to keep them protected. Hearing the door bell she sighed "What now?" she would ask herself before heading down stairs. Checking though the peep hole she saw it was Xeke and couldn't help but smile. Opening the door for him she was instantly wrapped in his arms and a sweet kiss placed upon her lips.

                "How's it going my Lil wolf?" he would ask her. He'd been calling her that ever since he'd seen her shifted form. Typically she'd be done right pissy when people pointed out how small she was especially in wolf form but from him it sounded so affectionate and sweet. She couldn't help but kiss back and pouted when he broke the kiss wanting more of his taste on her lips.

                "It is going guess it helps that you've decided that I can leave or donate my furniture since I will be living with you. Never really realized how much stuff I actually managed to store in this place" she would chuckle as he stroked the side of her face tenderly. He'd been so much more affectionate since that day and honestly it meant the world to her. Not to say he wasn't affectionate but it was well she needed it. It was like him constantly reminding her that she wasn't on her own anymore at the very least even if the world turned against her he would be there right beside her.

                "Well I'm here to help also needed to discuss something with you as well...." Xeke would say that made Lina freeze.

                Yeah her mind instantly went to him breaking up with her or something like that despite how he had just interacted with her.

                "So since you will be living with me, well it doesn't seem right for you to be working for me...." he would go on not noticing the panicked look in her eyes.

                She loved working for him and didn't mind the job one bit what would  she do now to support herself and Jason. Her mind was completely freaking out and had seemed to forget the entire thing that she was literally moving into Xeke's home and more specifically would be sharing the master bedroom with him.

                "Lina breath, did you forget your moving in with me?" he'd joke and then when he saw the look on her face he shook his head "Really you forgot about that? What am I going to do with you" he chuckled and hugged her till he felt her tense body relax.  "You come to your senses yet?"

                Lina glared at him "bastard wolf" she thought and then nodded not trusting herself not to go on a rant on him at the moment. He could just be so irritating at times like all males in existence could be and that smug look on his face if it was anyone else she would be sorely tempted to knock the grin off their face.

                "Good so, I know you're not the type to be just taken care of. I also know you're an AMAZING chef. Hell the pack is begging me to stop hiring caters for events and ask you to do them. With that said I think you should open a restaurant of your own, we have plenty of pack members that wouldn't mind working for you and we could have those going to college work there part time, as well as some the older teens" he would say having given this some thought.

                "Xeke I... no it wouldn't work despite that being a dream of mine, I'd need backers with serious money and besides I have no experience in running a business. Yeah I've been a waitress, a server, a cook before but I've never managed people let alone a entire business" she said hating to disappoint him but those were the facts. "Besides if I'm not working for you I need to get a job, I refuse to live off you Xeke. I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you despite just recently finding out I'm part of the pack WHICH YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" she growled at him. Yeah that had been bothering her for a bit. It felt like when they were kids and he'd just let her realize that she had sat on a fire anthill.

                Xeke put a finger to her lips which just infuriated her. "First you don't need to find a backer or investor, you have me and I've already been scouting properties.  It's going take a while to find the right spot and acquire it, and then most likely have whatever is currently there demolished and a new place built. Second you're not getting a job" he stated firmly.

                That pissed her off, oh did that piss her the flying fuck off and she was so going to let him know it. She had forgot how incredible aggregating Xeke could be at times but she was definitely remembering some of their old arguments as children now. She wouldn't care if they were mated the fuck he'd tell her she couldn't go get a job.

                Just as she was about to lay into him, and Xeke totally could see it coming he smirked pissing her off a bit more. "You won't have time for a job not if you're going to go through the universities culinary program. I've already submitted most of the forms, and given I have donated quite a bit of money to the university since I moved back her your won't have issues being accepted. Jason told me how you wished you could afford to go, since it also taught business management and restaurant management as part of the program".

                Xeke could have decked her and it would have surprised her less... wait no that would surprise her more since she knew he'd never lay a hair on her. But this.... her dream was being held out to her on a golden platter encrusted with gems. "Xeke....." she started feeling her pride well up.

                "Lina don't I know your proud but this doesn't have anything to do with handouts, this is me investing in a business partner whose food makes my taste buds and stomach orgasm. Honestly if I didn't think you could do it I wouldn't be offering this. I'd let you come to me not that you would, and let you try out your dream even if I knew it wouldn't work out. This is what I do I find people in rough places, people that have talent and I give them help to see to it that talent becomes something. Then well I take a fair share of the profits" he chuckled showing this wasn't going to be completely for free which definitely helped sooth her pride.

                "Your serious about going into food business with me? I mean it will still be a huge gamble and take some time to pay off. Most restaurants fail" she would admit feeling nervous about this now.

                "Ok so it fails it's just money, but you still get the experience of not just living your dream even if it doesn't last and going to college. I remember when we were kids even back then you wanted to go to college... Let me help you get that, let me fulfill your dream like I promised I would if I could when we were kids".

                She couldn't believe he remembered that, she never forgot but that was because she hung on to every memory she had of him after he disappeared. At times even as an adult she would talk to him like he was there. Because he was always a safe place for her a warmth and a light.

                "Xeke.... I..." she sighed and took a breath it was a lot to take in. The program was a harsh one and took three years, two if you took full class loads during summer semester. "I won't say no but I have to talk to Jason college will keep me really busy more...."

                "That's fine but you're not abandoning him or ignoring him and he will know it besides it will give me and him more time to hang out and bond. He's one of mine now remember" he'd say yet what he kept from her was the part of him saying that to him Jason was his son now. He figured it wouldn't be the best time to tell Lina that. Actually after she and Jason got settled he planned on discussing with her on maybe making things a bit more permanent between them.

                Yes Xeke was completely and utterly in love with Lina, he'd always loved her but it had grown since they reunited. With everything they had gone through together, and endured. He was starting to have issues with his inner wolf, it was starting to demand that he claim his mate.

                Lina looked at him touched as well as shocked "You've really been thinking about this for sometime haven't you" she didn't so much ask as accuse. Xeke could be as irresponsible as the next male but when it came to business and more importantly people and their lives he never seemed to act rashly.

                Xeke smiled "Yes. In fact ever since you cooked that meal for the three of us, the moment I bit into the most delicious steak I've ever had I've been considering this" he'd admit and felt her snuggle into him and smiled but what really made his heart swell was when he heard the soft "thank you... for everything" from Lina. That meant everything to him that he could give her what she dreamed of.

                After a few minutes they released each other and looked at all the work that still needed to be done with the packing. They had till the end of the week before the landlord started throwing her stuff on the sidewalk. He was being a real bitch about her leaving and breaking the lease hoping to keep her from leaving by using the penalties for breaking the lease against her. Xeke had just smiled and wrote a check. Even if at the time he just wanted to rip the humans fucking throat out for being a dick.

                "Alright well let's get to it before that landlord shows up and tests my ability not to rip his throat out. Hell I am tempted just from the state of this place I doubt half this flat is up to code" he grumbled but relaxed when he felt Lina rub her hand against his back. She had always knew how to calm him no matter how angry he got. "Ok where are the boxes that are done I drove a trailer truck over".

                "Um up in my bed room I got some stuff I need to pack up down here while you load those up. I'm trying to pack the most important stuff since well, with the way the landlord been I don't trust him not to start tossing the stuff out sooner. When school is out Jason is going to pack up his up his things. I will say the only thing I will miss is Ms. Roberts across the street, she never minded watching Jason when I had something I had to take care of and couldn't take him".

                Xeke nodded and headed upstairs, eyeing the stairs suspiciously from all their creaking. Honestly this place felt like it was about to fall apart any moment. He totally planned on calling the city building inspectors on this place and any the other places the landlord owned. The guy was definitely a slum lord. He'd have to look into this Ms. Roberts she sounded like a nice lady and if she was what she seemed to be well Xeke would arrange for things to get better for the woman just for what she had done for Lina.

                Walking into the bedroom he curled his lips in disgust seeing the peeling paint and the obvious water damaged ceiling hell there was a bucket under one spot. Bending over to grab one the boxes he noticed a painting on the bed. Stopping since he loved seeing her art work though getting her to show him any was like pulling teeth he flipped it over and just stopped as he realized what he was looking at.

                After about ten minutes Lina realized that Xeke hadn't come down with any boxes, what was taking him she wondered. Knowing him he was probably trying to take to many at once then it dawned on her...... "Oh shit" she swore out loud she just realized she had left THAT painting on the bed. Racing up the stairs and into the bedroom she came to a full stop and stared at Xeke mortified.

                Lina appearance snapped him out of his daze and he turned to look at her. "Lina care to explain this?" he would simple ask in a neutral none judgmental tone.

                Lina looked as if she just wanted to shift and dig herself into a hole and hide and to be honest she was debating it. Yet she knew it do her no good he'd just scent her out and dig her out. Swallowing "It's a painting what is there to explain" she said in an effort to divert things like it was no big deal. Oh but it was such a big fucking deal.

                Xeke's eyes narrowed on her giving her the "oh you can do better than that look". Seriously she really tried that route with him. He'd gotten so many variations of that from people who had worked for him before that it just didn't fly, but he was amused she tried it on him. "Lina..." his voice came out almost like he was talking to a child who literally got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

                "Ok so sometimes I have reoccurring dreams and nightmares... and they don't stop till I paint something from them" she would admit. It wasn't that big a deal and she had to take parenting classes before adopting Jason the instructor said that it was a very good way of coping with things. Apparently the instructor was a psychologist who had to do some community service.

                Xeke just looked at her and blinked several times as he processed that. Lina could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks she was just so incredibly embarrassed, like world have mercy on her and just let her die now. She saw him carefully place the picture back on the bed. Seemed he was just going to let it go "thank god" she thought Then she heard a growl... "wait what" she thought......


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Lina deals with Xeke finding out about her interesting artwork.

                The last thing she heard was a growl from Xeke and then suddenly she found herself pinned against the wall and his mouth was claiming hers. She tried to make sense of what was going on though definitely wasn't finding the kiss as it was making her toes curl. But what the fuck was going on. Then she felt it as he pressed his entire body into hers. He was hard undeniable hard, forget lead pipe he had a damn baseball bat it felt like.

                The kissing was different this time unlike all the other times. It always felt like Xeke was holding some part of himself back even when they were cuddling on a couch or in bed and making out. It also never lead to anything which had her wondering at times if he was sexually interested in her. One could love someone completely and not be sexually interested in them. She had met a few mated couples like that.

                But this kiss, well series of intense passionate kisses she'd never felt anything like that before with anyone ever. Not even that time when on spring break in Florida with several the other young she wolves from her former pack where she had met that tiger and ended up losing her virginity to had she experienced something like this. Honestly she thought she was going to climax right then and there just from a damn series of kisses, the fuck was going on with her, the fuck was going on with Xeke.

                She heard the sound of snapping buttons and felt a draft of air before heat upon his torso. It took her a moment till she realized he had just torn the front of her button up shirt open. Exposing her torso and white lacy bra to him, yet he was still kissing her as his tongue claimed, no more like invaded and conquered her mouth like the Mongolian Hordes in Eastern Europe.

                Her breath hitched for a moment when he wrapped an arm around her and she could feel his hand under her short skirt. Normally she didn't wear the skirt save when she was trying to find a play date as she called it. But the flat's ac was busted and she hated having her clothing stick to her body from sweat.

                Then she heard ripping sound of fabric what in the hell was going on. Then she felt the draft of air against her now exposed wet sex. Shit he'd torn her panties. Forcing him to break the kiss for a moment she looked at him and knew exactly what was going on.

                Xeke's eyes had completely change to that of his wolf form, he had lost control at least a good portion. Shifters from the age of puberty were taught how to control their inner beast especially during sex least they out themselves to humans. Which meant that Xeke was now more his wolf than his human. Just as she was about to tell him they needed to slow down to talk; pleasure and pain ripped through her body from her core as his shaft plunged into her wet sex stretching and filling her like no male had done before. She couldn't hold back the growly moan of pleasure that tore from her throat.

                God it had been so long since she had a male between her legs. Such that, that single brutal thrust into her stole her very breath away despite the moan and her arms reached up under his and gripped his shoulders. She needed to anchor herself least she lose her own self control.

                Xeke had been looking at the picture rather stunned by what he had seen and a bit turned on but really could you blame a guy. To find out his girlfriend had painted an erotic picture of them together and they hadn't even had sex once yet.

                When he heard Lina come in he had to ask her what was up with the picture. Yet he never had expected the answer he had received. That she had dreams of them and was forced to paint them so she could get them out of her head. It was at that moment his wolf and his human side looked at one and other within him in agreement and then.... well there wasn't much thinking going on. No what was left was.... was pure primal instinctive need and desire. Not lust no lust didn't cover it, didn't come close to what he was feeling for her.

                Before he knew it he had pinned her against the wall and claimed her mouth as he moved to keep her there struggling to find away to get access to her body without moving away from her. When she pushed him slightly away it gave him the opening he needed and he took it. Burying his shaft completely inside of her a low feral growl seemed to crawl out from him.

                The moment he heard her moan he started thrusting again. This wasn't the sweet love making of a lover, or a gentleman. No this was primal fucking and claiming of one's female... ones MATE. That word echoed inside of him becoming louder and louder till he finally spoke a word out loud "MINE" he snarled out viciously dominantly. His eyes locked on hers which had shifted to the most beautiful amber color he had ever seen.

                "YOURS, she moaned out unable to think straight or realize what she was admitting to what she was consenting to. All she knew was he felt so good so right inside her pleasing her like nothing had ever before. She was completely lost in their mutual entwined pleasures. The sound of ripping dry wall could be heard on either side of her head as flakes and drywall dust landed on her shoulders before being bounced off from Xeke's  thrusting into her body causing her inner walls to clench tighter and tighter to him.

                Her nails dug into his shoulders or so she thought but in reality her claws had come out and dug in. Xeke let out a growl of pain and pleasure but didn't stop taking her, taking what she was giving him which was her entirety. But what Xeke took from her he gave completely back of himself.

                Dipping his head he snagged her bra and tore it with his fangs till it came apart exposing her breasts. Her nipples had tighten and now rubbed against his chest through his T-shirt. It felt absolutely wonderful to both. Soon their mutual panting seemed to come out as one and Lina felt sharp pricks of Xeke's fangs dragging against her neck. WAIT FANGS! she thought for a moment as realization came to her quite dazed mind.

                She didn't get a chance to say anything as a scream of utter pain and pleasure was ripped from her that seemed to have come from all the way down from not only her clit but  her soul. Xeke's fang's tore into skin and muscle between her neck and shoulder claiming her and marking her as his mate. It was too much for her to withstand to hold back on and her orgasm hit her like a tsunami crashing into the inland threatening to wipe away every shred of intelligent thought she possessed at the moment.

                Lina's screaming orgasm became muffled as she locked her mouth on his chest and embedded her fangs deep into Xeke's body claiming him as he had claimed her. Her orgasim plus her claiming him as her mate was what sent Xeke over the edge and stole his control. His body began to jerk hard repeatedly into her as his own climax hit with the force of a nuclear bomb blast and he was at ground zero. The force of it nearly caused him to collapse and he was forced to lock his knees.

                Finally they released each other tenderly licking the marks they left on each other as they shuttered and twitched from the remnants of their mutual orgasms. Xeke and Lina's eyes finally met both back to human and pressed their foreheads together. There were no words said between them they didn't need any in that moment. Their actions already said all the things they needed to say. Yeah minutes before yeah Lina would have said that she wasn't ready but now well there were no regrets just a profound happiness that swelled inside her.

                Pulling out her he picked her up and carried her to the bed before laying her down as he moved the picture to a depressingly falling apart dresser. Removing his now holey t-shirt and then his jeans and boxers he climbed over her and started to sweetly kiss her as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Embracing each kiss with one of her own. She felt wetness but figured it was from sweating not realizing she had torn his back open with her claws.

                Moving slowly between her legs as she willingly parted them he gently sunk himself into her once more. This time was different the insane need was gone but the desire was left. She let out a soft moan of pleasure into the kiss causing him to smile, his eyes locked lovingly onto hers as he began to gently slide back and forth, in and out of her.

                Lina's breathing kept hitching in her throat each time he slid back into her sending a wave of electric pleasure coursing throughout her body. Her legs slowly wrapped around his hips locking her ankles together her back arching upwards with each thrust. The kisses were the icing on the cake she loved kissing more than anything. She'd groan into the kiss and mutter out "more, please daddy wolf give me more" she practically begged out to him.

                Xeke couldn't help a smug look which got him a dirty look from Lina making them both laugh but it was cut short when he began to thrust harder and faster into her. "oh god yes" she moaned as she kissed into his neck.

                Using one hand to keep from crushing her he freed the other to slide up between them and grasped her right breast into his hand squeezing it firmly causing her to keen with utter delight. This is what he had truly come back to his hometown for, not revenge not even good deals but for the slim hope of finding Lina and hoping to find her to still be the female he remembered her as. Fate had been very kind to him in this matter. Because now he knew she was his and he could keep her till the day they both drew their last breath.

                The more he thrust into her the more rapid her kissing became, the louder and more guttural her groans and his groans became. He could feel the pressure of their mutual pleasure building inside of him and the way her body rocked back into his he knew she was feeling the same thing as he was.

                While the previous romp was them claiming one and others bodies and their mate, this time they were giving one and other their heart and soul. That feeling grew and grew till it couldn't be contained any longer and in mutual outcry both their conjoined bodies shuttered as a mutual climax flooded them like the Hoover damn busting open sweeping everything away with its sheer force and power.

                Xeke collapsed on top of her and snuggled to her just holding her now as they both strained to deal with the aftershocks of their love making to one and other. After a few Xeke regained enough something to be able to speak. "Mine" he whispered "Yours" she whispered "Always forever and ever" he whispered once more "As you wish" she replied tenderly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the pack has a celebratory party to welcome its two newest members officially and their new female alpha.

                It had been a very exhausting week for Lina and now she was cooking up a storm for the pack party. Xeke had tried to hire a cater for the event since it was in Jason and her own honor. An official welcome to the pack and the part that worried her... introducing her as the Female Alpha. She didn't think she had it in her but Xeke was certain as were Snowy and Mark as well as a few others. But Lina had tasted the food from the cater at the last party and was not going to have over and under cooked flavorless cardboard again. So she was cooking though she had quite a bit of help. Several the pack members that worked as cooks at restaurants in the surrounding areas were pitching in.

                Jason was off playing with Angela they were just so cute and Angela was the first to show up once they got all of Lina's and Jason's stuff to Xeke's to welcome them home. She even had a small cake she made from an easy bake oven. Just priceless she loved that little pup. She was so sweet and precious and smart just like her bear cub.

                Arnold had sat down with Lina the other day to discuss the two more of what they would do as they got older assuming things went like they were looking they would go and had decided to make sure they were never left alone for too long. Neither was ready to be grandparents. Though it was amusing to think that those two seemed utterly meant for each other. It made her think of Xeke and herself. They were meant from the day they met to be mates. Absentmindedly she rubbed her matting mark. No one but Jason knew yet.

                Suddenly Snowy was right on her sniffing and then her face went wide "Oh My God, Oh My God, congrats" she nearly screamed out in excitement. Lina trying to shush her but it was too late. The pack females descended. Their radar for pack news having kicked in. Lina sort of tried to shy away due to not being use to so much attention but Snowy wouldn't let her.

                "What is going came Mary" she was a wolf that seemed to sleep around with nearly all the males in the pack yet Lina always wondered if she was happy like that. Some wolves were notorious for being players jumping from one evening partner to the next like a change of clothing. Yet now and then she would catch such a disheartening look that it nearly broke her heart for Mary. She'd have to have a talk with her later now that she was the female Alpha since the females would be her responsiblity.

                "LADIES THEY HAVE MADE THE LEAP!" called out Marcela a tiger fox hybrid who was as sweet as sugar. The females started to cheer and asking all kinds of questions. Like did Xeke make it romantic and how was sex with him which of course had Lina blushing from head to toe. "Um he sort of um well he um mauled me and slammed me against a wall...." she answered in a squeaking voice utterly flustered.. Oh god was that her voice she was going to just utterly die from embarrassment.

                "Wait wait wait, Xeke doesn't snap not ever he has more control than any shifter I ever met, so I call lies unless you offer proof" Snowy would say with the damnedest of smirks. Damnit and here Lina thought Snowy had become her best gal pal how could she do this even when she kept quiet about Snowy's night job as a bartender in a bdsm club. How could she betray her like this it wasn't fair in the least. Snowy knew about her paintings the only one she confided in.

                "Well he came over to help me pack and moved and he found a painting I um sort of did one night because i couldn't sleep. It was .... well... of him and me....." her voice deserted her due to embarrassment.

                "Lina does occasional erotic paintings from dreams or memories or just idea's she has it's no big deal" Snowy piped in offering Lina a bone of sorts. Then it sort of clicked. "You left one out by accident of you and Xeke didn't you and he found it" she started laughing as Lina seemed to try to hide in her shirt which given it was a spaghetti strap mini dress which shorts underneath it definitely wasn't working at all.

                Mary smirked "Naughty naughty Lina" she chuckled and gave her a hug "Let me guess he asked you to explain the painting?"

                "Yes and then next moment I know I'm against the wall with his tongue in my mouth when we finally parted his eyes were completely wolf. They are absolutely gorgeous the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen in my life." She wasn't expecting the entire OH SHIT look she was getting from the females. "You made him snap his leash, Damnum. Like we've seen it in anger but only then. " Stacy who was a female gothic lion which meant she didn't fit in with prides at all. She was a little jealous since she had a crush on Xeke but when she found out Lina was his childhood sweet heart that jealousy turned to pure happiness.

                "Before I knew it he marked me and I him" Lina finished smiling like none had seen her smile before. Suddenly she was being passed around like a child receiving hugs from various family members.

                "Well we are happy for you and us that we have a Alpha female that we not only respect but truly like, you should know the males are afraid of pissing you off after the incident involving Jason." Mary once more piped in giving her probably the biggest hug save for Snowy's. "We've been worried that he would mate a hideous bitch that we couldn't stand. He's had a lot of females try to become his mate all of them power hungry CUNTS" Mary spat out. Obviously Mary had tangled with several of them.

                Lina smiled "Nah only a bitch when someone threatens what is mine". Looking around and then at the time she groaned they were behind schedule for the food then she got a look in her eyes and turned to look at all the females some trying to sneak out "Where you think you going, you all wasted some my cooking time so you've been drafted in the Lina cooking special forces, get the apron's on ladies we have a party to cater for... Alpha's orders" she got a collective groan as they all did as told but soon found it was fun cooking together and several found out they had a knack for cooking, others no so much but Lina made sure to find a way to contribute and feel good about themselves. She didn't realize that Xeke had stepped in and was watching till Snowy chased his wolf ass out since he was sweaty and dirty from helping gather firewood for the evenings bonfire.

                Lina chuckled when one of them mentioned needing a security alarm in any kitchen so if Xeke showed up they had time to put out fires. The man truly couldn't cook to save his life. Thought he used the microwave like a champ now that she had property trained him after several destroyed microwaves and ruined meals. Sniffing she turned and saw Jason who had a envelope.

                "Xeke came to give this to you but you all rightly chased him out before he burned the place down" he chuckled especially when he heard "I know where you sleep bear cub" from inside the massive mansion that served as the pack house.

                Taking it from him she carefully opened in and pulled out paper work reading over it she stumbled back. Once more Xeke had stolen her heart and perhaps in the biggest way. Tears flowed down her cheeks and Jason quickly hugged his mom with concern. "Mommy what's wrong? Was it bad news? Why are you crying?" he sniffed fighting back his own tears unable to really handle seeing his mother cry for any reason.

                Lina once more was center of attention and after several deep breaths she looked at her beloved son. "This is actually from Xeke himself. It's adoption papers, he legally wants to make you his son." she said getting several gasps from the females as well as awws.

                Jason looked a bit confused he knew Lina had adopted him so why would he need to be adopted again. Was someone trying to take him away from his mother? " I don't understand?" he would admit being confused and that was never a good thing for a bear especially a grizzly to be confused they reacted poorly in that state.

                Lina smiled and ruffled his hair "It means that he wants to make you his son and be your father" she would explain. It took a second for it to dawn on Jason what it all meant. He would have a mommy and a daddy now. "That's if you are ok with it, just because he is my mate doesn't mean he has to be your father" she would explain not knowing how Jason would feel about it and wanting him to have options even if those options would hurt Xeke's wonderfully big heart.

                "Does that mean I can finally start calling him Dad?" he would ask shocking Lina. Finally calling Xeke dad wait what... Jason had already come to see him as a father. Taking a mental moment to go over it all it didn't seem that big of a surprise. Since introducing Jason to Xeke, Xeke had stepped in as a male role model, taking Jason to typical father son outings he'd normally miss and things like that. Smiling even as tears poured her life perfect now she finally had a family again a loving family that she hadn't had since her own father disappear.

                "Yes baby all we have to do is sign in certain spots both of us since he apparently made it so you had to agree within the paper work then take it to the courts and well he will offically, legally and forever be your father".

                Jason hugged her tight and then let go and raced to a drawer and pulled out a pen "Where do I sign?" he asked getting lots of laughs from the other female predators. Lina looked up at him and then noticed Xeke once more just outside the door way. For the first time the females willingly let Xeke enter as he walked up to Lina and Jason tears in his eyes "Once me and Lina get married we will go down to the court house and get both your last names changed to Fenrir" he would say before hugging the two.

                "Ma... ma... married?" Lina asked. Wolves typically didn't get married hell most breeds didn't. What was the point when it was just a piece of paper? But of course Xeke would remember her talking about getting married when they were kids wearing a beautiful gown. "Xeke... " she whimpered and saw his smile as he tenderly caressed her face.

                "Like I would ever forget a heart filled wish of yours my lil wolf" he grinned big before wiping the tears and watch as Jason took the papers read over them to find where he had to sign and signed his name then put the pen in Lina's hand and pointed to the papers "Sign" he demanded. Which had everyone Lina included laughing at the adorable and demanding bear cub. Once she signed it as Xeke had already signed where he needed to he slipped the paper work in the envelope "I will go by the courts tomorrow to drop this off" . Lina nodded then gave an evil grin.

                "Jason Xeke is in the kitchen you know what to do" she simply said getting a confused look from Xeke when Jason suddenly turned around and rushed at him catching Xeke off guard and forced him stumbling back out of the kitchen till Jason landed on top of him putting his arms in the air "I am the strongest, I am the greatest, I'm the new Alpha" he cheered in victory then started to squeal as Xeke began to tickle him "you have defeated no one bear, and now you will suffer for your betrayal, death by tickling" Xeke announced as Jason kept laughing and squealing "Mommy SAVE ME" he called out.

                Lina rolled her eyes and couldn't help laughed they were both shameless fools, the two males in her life were utterly shameless fools and she couldn't be happier. "Oh no you tried to take his position away I only wanted you to get him out you're on your own bear cub" she called out.

                Several hours later Lina was finally relaxing in Xeke's arms as the bonfire burned. He had already introduced both her and Jason formally to the pack thought it was just a formality as everyone already knew they were pack long before Lina had found out. But not everyone knew she had mated Xeke nor that she had claimed the position of Alpha alongside him, not through mating but by her own actions of dealing with Eric. After that it became a huge party with people congratulating both her and Jason as well as her and Xeke. She had to say in a way this was the best day ever. Even better than when he marked her because.... because Xeke had given her a complete family and pack something she thought she would never have again.

                Looking around she was finally realizing what Xeke had built around himself. This wasn't jsut a pack for him this was his family, a strange one but a family none the less. He needed a family and a pack just like her, but he had suffered far longer than she without it. Tilting her head back to look up at him she smiled and got one back then a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled more into him and looked over to see that Jason was sleeping with Angela curled in a ball next to him. She watched as Xeke pulled out a blanket and tossed it to a pack mate who simply tenderly covered the sleeping children.

                A feeling filled her something she hadn't realize was missing since her father disappeared. It was so powerful and strong and ungodly warmth throughout her body. Her childhood friend had grown for a cute sweetie, into a vicious, dangerous, cunning, crafty, sexy, and most of all loving person who had made her dreams all come true or would be in the near future. It took her a while to figure out what she was feeling. She was finally HOME.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lina attends her first day of college and makes a new friend.

                Six months had passed since Lina first felt that feeling of being home. Life couldn't have been better for her or her son. That wasn't to say everything was a bed of roses. Problems would arise but they were easily dealt with. Lina had come to know nearly every pack member save the ones that travelled a lot mainly looking for abandoned hybrid children to take in. Each day that had passed had caused her to fall more and more in love with her mate. Yet with the end of summer was coming a new change for Lina she would be starting college for the first time and had been surprised by the encouragement she had received from the pack in doing so. Honestly they were the best group of people anyone could wish to be part of.

                Due to Xeke's financial and political ties he was able to make it so that Lina didn't have to take the bullshit classes that had nothing to do with what she was going to college for. She could focus one hundred percent on the specific classes she needed for her program as well as take others that were related but not required that typically were taken to specialize in one area of cooking or another such as sweet goods, or candy sculptures. She had a full class load Restaurant Management, Baking and Pastry Techniques, Culinary Techniques, and Classical Techniques a full 12 hour credit semester.

                 Given she didn't have to take the math and other class requirements for the program due to Xeke and the testing she had done it would take her 4 full semesters to get the degree. She had argued with Xeke that if she didn't take summer off this coming year she could be done in a year and a half, but Xeke was against it since it would interfere with them having a proper summer vacation for Jason and force her to miss the pack vacation, besides it could lead to her burning out potentially. Eventually she had to agree with her stubborn as a mule mate.

                She did win one debate thought, Xeke after Jason's kidnapping wanted to home school all the pack children feeling it would be one less thing they had to worry about it. Lina had disagreed and got the females on her side. Their biggest reasoning was they had to learn how to interact with humans and hide what they were and that wouldn't be easy if they were not around humans all the time. Xeke and the others who originally came up with the idea had to concede. Instead Xeke brought a few houses near the schools to have pack members essentially keep watch. Money may not buy happiness but sometimes it can buy peace of mind.

                Smiling at his mate Xeke handed off her backpack and then Jason his since the bus was coming and he gave both his parents a kiss on the cheek and ran off to join the other pack kids for the bus to pick them up. Lina looked up at her big wolf and kissed his lips softly getting a soft growl from him. "Keep that up an you will miss your first class lil wolf" he warned causing Lina to giggle. She was so much more carefree now that she had moved in and mated to Xeke. Truly a weight had been lifted from her soul.

                Playfully smacking his shoulder "Oh no you are not making miss any class since you are the one that insisted, Nay demanded I go to college so deal with the consequences. I could have just been a house mate and you could have just kept me naked all the time but nope you had it in your mind I had to go to college" she smirked. Yeah it was cruel of her what she had just teased him with. Thought it wasn't like she'd ever allow that to happen. But no one said she couldn't make her mate think she would have.

                Xeke whined a canine whine at her comment. The last few weeks they had been so busy finishing things up for her to go to college, and taking a small trip with Jason, and getting him set up for the school year they hadn't had time for one and other in that regard. That and constantly being bothered by the pack. Yet he had a secret weapon in the works, since well neither them would be able to stand being fall away from the pack or Jason, he was having a cottage built in the woods near a very special tree. It would be his and Lina's get away, close enough if there was true trouble to be able to help but far enough that well unless it was really important the pack members wouldn't want to bother with the walk. He had found the sketch Lina had kept from when they were children of her dream house and had used that as the basis for how the cottage would look. It should be near completion just in time for her birthday. He intended on ensuring all her childhood dreams came true to the best of his abilities.

                "See you tonight Lil wolf be safe and have fun" he smiled at her as she got into her car and waved before driving off for her first day of college. It took all Xeke had not to follow her to ensure she was safe there. The fact that they had heard nothing since wiping Eric off the planet disturbed him and it put him on edge. While it might have seemed like the pack had let its guard down it was merely a ruse. The Fenrir pack never left it's guard down rather they were just good at seeming like it wasn't up. Xeke wasn't sure what to do with himself he'd gotten so use to having Lina with him every day. Thank goodness she only had to go to school 4 days a week. Eventually he poured himself in his business endeavors like he use to. A way to pass the days away and the time.

                Lina's first day had gone great thou she did not like the one professor she had culinary and classical techniques classes, he seemed sleazy and full of himself. She hated to say it but maybe Xeke was right about actual French chefs they were stuck up assholes who were full of themselves. She didn't like the way he had eyed her or her kitchen partner Mika. Speaking of Mika yeah she had definitely made a new friend there and the cool thing she already owned a small bakery in town. But the biggest surprise was when Mika grabbed Lina's hand when one their fellow students grabbed Lina's ass and just as the growl was coming out Mika whispered "remember human". That had shocked Lina and so Lina dragged Mika to a private room to eat lunch with her. Turned out Mika's girlfriend was a tigress. So Mika sort knew what to look for. It turned out they shared all the same classes on same days and times.

                Mika was definitely interesting. For starters her hair had rainbow highlights in what seemed to be naturally brunette colored hair. Which seemed to really stand out against her olive tone skin granted most her hair was hidden under a rainbow color beanie. She had a splash of freckles across her face. Cute small frame glasses rested near the tip of her nose they were slightly tinted but didn't conceal her hazel colored eyes. Small but full lips sat upon a square jaw. She definitely was no super model given the natural curves of her clothed covered body. She wore a simple t-shirt and jean overalls and Dock Marten boots

                Yet as interesting as she seemed to be physically personality wise was even more so. Lina quickly figured out that Mika was one that could definitely throw a verbal punch, but much like herself she preferred to just be friendly and she had a seriously good sense of humor though she did have snarky comments about things. They had both come to an agreement that the one professor was a creep the way he kept looking at them.

                "You said you owned a bakery how is it running with you not there?" Lina asked and Mika signed "It's not remember that fire that happened two months ago that took out several blocks. My bakery was one the buildings in one those blocks, but luckily insurance is covering all my stuff plus I am getting part of the pay off from the lawsuit since the fire was caused by faulty wiring in a power meter so power company is paying all of us off I should have it up and running next summer again. Till then I am just selling on the weekends at the local farmers market to keep people interested in my goods and let them know I'm not giving up" she smiled.

                Lina was in a bit of awe Mika had got a serious blow to her and yet she was definitely standing strong despite it. That was something to admire. "So what about you Lina? I shared mine now you share yours" she giggled making it sound dirty which had Lina laughing. Oh she was going to get along great with Mika.

                "Well i'm a wolf shifter, and um recently mated. I have an adopted son who is a bear cub he just recently turned 9 . Found him in a dumpster when he was about 6 months old and well eventually was able to adopt him. I got mated about 6 months ago" she would answer thought she wasn't finished when Mika cut in.

                "That is sad and happy all in one and congrats so who the lucky man, because believe me he is definitely lucky" Mika smiled and she meant it. She could tell right off the bat that Lina was one hell of a woman with a huge heart. She had to be since it sounded like she had been a single mother for quite some time.

                "Well my childhood sweet heart who disappeared for 18 years of my life, Xeke Fenrir" and watched as Mika's face got a huge surprised look and maybe a little fear. She honestly saw the fear part before when she mentioned Xeke. He was a great guy but he had a reputation among shifters that him and his were not to be messed with or the consequences would be dire. Granted the stories she had heard had definitely been exaggerated.

                "Mika he inst as bad as the rumors say he is I swear or I would have never had let him near my son. I won't aruge that he won't tolerate attacks on his pack members or friends, but neither will I which given I think we are going to be great friends means your under our protection now" Lina stated grinning loving the power of the alpha for the first time.

                Mika blinked "but don't you have to.." "No I don't I'm the female Alpha of the pack and in a year or two I will be Lina Fenrir" Lina said with joy and pride. "We just haven't settled on a time for the wedding that works for all those we want to attend. Guess I'm adding another to the invitation list" she grinned and she could see Mika blush and quickly gave her a hug. This was what Lina needed a friend a gal pal who wasn't afraid of her due to her position of alpha.

                "No offense but you really don't seem the Alpha type from what I have heard". Lina at one time would have agreed but after being Alpha six month she learned she only had to be "ALPHA" during certain circumstances and that was no different than when she had to put her foot down with Jason every now and then. "It's a pretty chill pack and not much bullshit, but I have what it takes. My son was kidnapped by a member of my former pack.... I tore him apart till he was dead in a one on one fight and he was at least 50 pounds heavier as a wolf than me I'm kind of small in wolf form compared to the average wolf" she admitted thought she was a bit worried how Mika would take that.

                Mika looked at her emotionless and then smiled "Well shit on a stick fucker deserved what he got for messing with a kid, hell has no fury like a pissed off mother, Satan himself would get the fuck out the way" and as soon as those words left her mouth she saw Lina dying of laughter till tears were pouring down her face, being a sympathetic laugher it wasn't long till Mika was in the same condition till her phone rang and she looked at it and kind of got a panicked look for a second. Checking it she sighed.

                "Wish we could hang out more today but I got to get home, my girlfriend wants a home cook meal and well between you and me she can make editable food but not tasty food". Getting up she grabbed her bag which seemed to be a stitched together mess that oddly suited Mika.

                "Alright well see you tomorrow than we can talk between classes, I need to get home myself and make dinner. Xeke is literally banned by his own pack from using the stove, a grill, anything other than a microwave. The man is like a natural disaster waiting to happen in a kitchen" which both laughed at.

                As she drove home she couldn't help but smile it had been a great first day of college and she was so excited about going back. That and she had made her first friend in years that wasn't part of the pack. Well technically now she was but that was after the fact. She'd have to arrange for Mika and her girlfriend to have dinner with her and Xeke some time.

                Just as she pulled off the main road to head to the estate she had to stop as a wolf ran across the road stuck there right in the middle of the intersection as two massive picks slammed into each side of her car. The last thing she could remember before everything went going black was the squeal of tires and that voice "you took my son's life bitch so I'm taking yours". Her last thought was apologizing to Xeke and praying he took care of Jason for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-mass of the crash is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit longer than normal but the chapter didn't want to end lolz. I will say that between the prior chapter and this chapter things will be put into motion that can't be stopped.

               Two days later Lina woke up finding herself in a hospital bed. Monitors were connected all over her, she could feel them and it was uncomfortable.  She definitely hurt all over and couldn't figure out why she was in a hospital bed. She struggled to open her eyes they felt like a thousand pounds each. Her body felt weak and worn out the only time she'd ever felt this worn down was the one time she had gotten hit by a car while walking as a teen and ended up going though the fever. Car... car.... car.... her mind kept going over that word even as she had momentarily given up on opening her eyes. She had been in a car heading home and was almost there when. Her body jerked up eyes wide as the memories came rushing at her.

                She'd been attacked two pickup trucks slammed into either side of her car, they knew or had been waiting but how did the pack not notice them so close unless.... Her head throbbed as she tried to think, then the final fragment hit her. "You took my son's life bitch so I'm taking yours" she knew that voice that, she hated that voice, she hated who it belonged to. Tears streamed down her face, they had tried to kill her and not even in a fair fight. She nearly called for anyone when she finally noticed Xeke.

                He was sleeping in a chair that was definitely too small for someone of his size and in a very uncomfortable position. She could see under his eyes looked really bad. Had he eventually passed out from lack of sleep. Scenting the room she cringed a bit she could smell him from where she was... wait did that mean he hadn't left her side the entire time. She could hear a grumble come from him specifically his stomach. Moron ok she got hurt don't mean you don't bath or eat. Thought she did it was sort of sweet.

                "Xeke" she called out weakly surprised at how weak she sounded. She must have been in really bad shape. She called again forcing herself to be louder this time "XEKE". That snapped him out of it and his eyes locked on hers and instantly tears rolled down her big bad wolfs face. She knew he loved her but the depth of emotion that was pouring out of him took her breath away.

                "I... we... we thought you weren't going to pull through. They had to start your heart twice ...." his shaking cracking voice finally gave and he got up wrapping his arms tenderly around her mindful of all the bruising on her body. Her arms around his neck as they both sobbed together for several moments.

                "Xeke it was an att...." Xeke placed a finger to her lips and shook his head "Not now I don't want to think about anything but the fact that I didn't lose you.... I'll get a nurse and call mark he's been watching Jason. I finally sent Snowy home last night she needed rest, neither of us have really slept." he would say. Despite his words it seemed he wasn't going to release her any time soon.

                "Xeke I need to see my son, and I think he needs to see me even more than you have" she would admit. Xeke would mentally agree to disagree on the point of who needed to see her more. Finally he let go and went to get a nurse. "Xeke no offense but no more hugging me till you shower, you reek" she gave a small half smile. Only to get glared at by her worried mate, and that was it, Lina started to laugh. She just couldn't help herself, never did she imagine that she would ever see Xeke in such a state. Silently she prayed she never had to again, it was heart breaking knowing what he much have gone through to end up in that state.

                A few minutes later a nurse came in and Lina froze she knew this bitch, the sister of her former Alpha. Seeing the smile on the woman's face Lina barely called out for Xeke before a pillow was put over her face. Lina's body flailed ineffectively against her assailant. Lina managed to get her claws out and dug them into the nurse's thigh causing the nurse to howl in pain.

                No sooner did the howl cease then the pressure on top of the pillow was gone and Lina heard a loud thump. Flinging the pillow off her as she caught her breath back she saw Xeke had the nurse pinned to the wall by her throat and a low dangerous growl came from him. Two orderlies came in hearing the commotion and tried to get the nurse free.

                That's when things got intense as Xeke pulled a hand gun and put it straight to the nurse's temple. The orderlies froze as did the bear doctor who had come to help. "Sir I am sure it's just a misunderstanding if you...".

                Xeke cut the doctor off "No she was trying to suffocate my MATE" Xeke growled out. Blood could be seen trailing down the nurses neck from where Xeke's claws were slowly digging in. His eyes completely wolf and had nothing but rage in them, rage and intent to bring death.

                A low voice cut in "Mr. Fenrir if you don't put that gun down I will be force to shoot you". Lina looked to see an older man a gun drawn. The badge hanging around his neck clearly stated detective. Lina had to do something. "She tried to kill me" she got out.

                "BITCH! YOU KILLED MY NEPHEW YOU CUNT!" the nurse screamed and then shrieked in pain as Xeke used his grip to slam her head hard against the wall. Surprisingly to everyone in the room he holstered his gun but kept his grip on her. The detective looked at Lina.

                "Ma'am?" he'd ask and Lina swallowed fear clutching her chest but she didn't get a chance to answer. "Yeah she killed him tooth and claw, he kidnapped our son... tried to use him to force her into letting him mate her".

                The detective gave out a annoyed growl and finally Lina caught his scent Coyote. It made sense since Coyote's valued honesty and were pretty good at detecting lies just by hearing a person's heart bit. It was a skill coyote parents taught their children. "So why didn't you report the kidnapping?" he asked his gun still out.

                "Because he threatened Jason's life".... "You lying..." the nurse whimpered as Xeke slammed her stomach with a fist. "I have it recorded well at least when he admitted things before Lina took his life. He messed with the wrong mama." Xeke simply said. All the while his eyes locked on the nurses he finally turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

                "Fenrir let her go, and I am going need that recording" he would say as he pulled out handcuffs. Lina sure as hell hoped he wasn't planning on cuffing Xeke, she recalled when he had told her about the time he had been taken prisoner and how he'd never allow himself to ever be put in a cell again. "Nancy Jones you are under arrest for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you...." Xeke released her as the detective continued to read the nurse her rights and cuffed her. Moments later after being radioed a uniformed officer showed up to take Nancy away.

                "Now Mr. Fenrir about that gun, given this is a hospital you're looking at serious charges" Xeke looked at him and smiled "No quite frankly I'm not, one of the divisions of my company Fenrir international is contracted to the United States military, specifically my Weapons and Defenses research division. Due to the nature of the work that is sometimes done I have access to Top secret information and thus am required to be armed if for no other reason than to shoot myself to prevent the sensitive information from getting into foreign hands." he would state calmly with a bit of a cocky smirk on his lips.

                Lina blinked she knew he was involved in international shipping but weapon development, she had a feeling he might have his hands in several other industries, but that was a conversation for a different day and time. She watched as Xeke pulled out a card and handed to the detective who seemed to groan when he read it. "Ok I'll follow up on this, now care to explain what's going on.

                Xeke took a seat as a different nurse came in along with the bear doctor who hadn't left and started looking over Lina. "Ms. Anderson was in a car accident, to be honest from what I heard from first responders she's lucky like a one in a billion lucky to be alive." the doctor stated which really got the detectives attention.

                "Mr. Fenrir I am going to ask you to leave this in police hands don't go turning into a vigilant on me, even your employers won't be able to keep you out of jail then. I can see that Ms. Anderson is in need of recovery I'll come back tomorrow to get a full statement from her. Mr. Fenrir I mean it let me handle this". The detective would say as he handed over his card. He was hoping he could prevent a pack war. If the rumors about the Fenrir Pack were true they were utterly ruthless when it came to protecting their own as well as striking back at those that attack any of them.

                "Fine for now I will you have my word, besides I have my mate to take care of and nurse back to health" Xeke would say and Lina let out a sigh of relief not wanting to see Xeke and the detective get into it.

                "Well Ms. Anderson you are surprisingly in very good health, I'd like to take full body X-rays just to be safe and if nothing shows up you will be free to go home. Though you are restricted from heavy lifting or taxing tasks for a week, I will write you a medical note to excuse any absence you have from...." "That be college" Xeke piped in. The doctor nodded and smiled "From college, I will put in that you were in a short term coma, if at any time next few months you get repeated headaches and such you need to come in. Also any other symptoms such as numbness in the limbs, odd pain, hallucinations please come in immediately. It could be nothing or could be something I prefer to assume it something to be on the safe side" with that he headed out as well as the detective.

                Looking at Lina "why don't you close your eyes and get some rest, you shifted quite a bit when you were unconscious" Xeke would say and Lina would see the toll it had taken on him being helpless to do anything for her. Nodding feeling to worn to speak she closed her eyes. A few hours later she was woken up by the doctor and taken for X-rays. It wouldn't be till seven in the evening before she was discharged. Lina was never more grateful to be home. Thought she was annoyed when Xeke refused to let her make any dinner and more or less made her stay in bed for the rest of the night. She fell asleep with Jason curled against her.

                When morning came Lina was starving and slipped out of bed feeling much better. Taking stock as she looked at herself naked in a mirror she winced. If the bruising was this bad three days later she must have been in seriously bad shape. She sort of smirked she was hell of a lot tougher and harder to kill than she looked. Getting dressed she left Jason and Xeke in the bed. She had to get breakfast going she fully intended to go to classes today and see the professors of all her classes to explain her absence and to get whatever homework and notes she could from lectures she had missed. She found a phone with a note next to it "Your cell had been damaged beyond repair had one the pack members take it in and get you a new one.. all your messages and photos and such were transferred. -Love Xeke. Lina couldn't help to but smile at the thoughtfulness of her mate.

                Just as breakfast was finish cooking Jason and Xeke came out. She saw that what are you doing out of bed look on Xeke's face. "I feel perfectly fine and I'm going to class today" she stated firmly getting an annoyed sigh from her mate. Grabbing her phone she checked her messages finding a dozen from Mika who seemed more and more worried with each one. Sending a quick text "I'm fine I was in an accident I will tell you all about it when I see you in class today" hitting send she pulled the food from the stove top and placed it on the table then retrieved the pancakes she was keeping warm in the oven.

                "Thank the merciful Gods for real food, seriously mama you need to teach people in this pack how to cook and not just use the microwave to heat up frozen breakfasts and dinners" Jason complained as he dug into the food with a healthy gusto. "So um I need a ride to school" Lina would say she figured her car didn't survive. Xeke looked at her and nodded clearly not happy, it was cute he wanted her to stay home and rest and let him take care of her but she would be screwed if she missed more class especially since she hadn't attended any of the classes she would have today since she was as the doctor put it in a coma.

                "Alright I'll take you and pick you up, I'm going to get a hold of Remy and have him build you a custom minivan figure you going need to space as Jason gets bigger." Xeke would say. Though again clearly wasn't happy she wasn't taking it easy, but going to class didn't violate any of the doctor orders so he didn't have a leg to stand on with trying to make her stay home.

                Lina looked at him as she remembered that Remy did not only custom vehicles but also if she remembered correctly he also had a defense contract. Giving Xeke a peculiar look "Xeke I don't need something fancy just reliable" she stated.

                "It won't be fancy I promise, thought it probably have extra horsepower and five point harness's, Remy refuses to use normal seat belts in his vehicles save the military ones upon request since the five point harnesses are far safer. Oh it will be reliable and able to withstand being hit by an RPG" he casually remarked as he kept eating. Though it did seem like he tried to mumbled the last bit out.

                Lina blinked as Jason snapped his head to Xeke. "Wait what?" Lina asked trying to make sure she heard right "You said an RPG, like what terrorists use right?" she'd ask to confirm so she knew what she thought she had heard.

                "Um.... yeah, look your getting the presidential package and I'm not debating or arguing, I want you and Jason safe. If it intentional then well good luck with them trying that again, I'm not going to lose you, I don't want to go through the past two days again Lina. It nearly killed me seeing you like that...." his voice cracked. Jason turned to look at his mom.

                "You said it was just an accident mama" he sort of accused her of lying and she shot Xeke a thanks a lot look. She was about to say something when Xeke pulled out his phone and pulled out a picture one the pack mates had taken while emergency responders were in route. Showing it to Jason and then Lina.

                Lina and Jason both gasp and looked at each other having similar thoughts about how had Lina survived that shifter or not. Looking now at Xeke it really hit her how hard it had to have been on him. "Ok I'm not going to argue..."

                "Damn right you're not Mama" Jason practically shouted. Obviously seeing the picture had left him quite emotional. Such that Lina didn't automatically yell at him for swearing at her like he had. It was definitely one those times that she'd let it slide.

                "Once you fully recovered both you and Jason will be going through pack fighting class. Everyone that joins is required to learn. Its basic fighting as a human no claws no fangs. Also you will both learn how to use a hand gun and a rifle, knifes are optional though given your going be a chef I'm confident you will know how to use one lil wolf" he chuckled at that.

                Lina mentally sighed she hated fighting, and it seemed up to now that Xeke was fine with her not being a fighter but this changed things for him, hell it probably made him go through so many didn't what if's, no she wouldn't put her mate through that argument either, especially since she knew she'd give in eventually. He had an ace... Jason, she could better protect her son if she knew how to fight like a human did; and she knew that Xeke wasn't above using Jason against her in these circumstances.

                An hour later she kissed Jason on the cheek as he ran off to join the other pack kids for the bus pick up. Xeke had pulled some strings and got it so that the driver was one of the pack specifically Jeff was a former marine special forces member, specifically a counter terrorism unit, which made him perfect for keeping the pack kids safe.

                Having gave Xeke a kiss as he dropped her off she promised to be safe and despite the college's no weapon policy she had a taser in her bag and mace attached to her keychain. Making her way to her first class was a bit painful she was still quite bruised. Her face looked like she had got into a boxing match. Taking a seat she waited for the professor to come in. It was the one that kept glaring at Mika and her their first day. At least that meant she only had two other professors to see.

                "LINA!" came Mika's voice as she rushed over in what Lina assumed her own personal sense of style of clothing. Mika stopped short when she saw Lina's face and the look of pure horror was clear as day. "Oh Lina you look like you were hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer" she frowned and hugged her carefully. Then came that disdainful French accent voice.

                "Oh you decided to return Ms. Anderson so nice of you to...." the professor stopped as he got a good look at her and it was obvious he regretted his words. "Dear lord what happened to you?" he would ask with surprisingly true concern.

                Lina got up and handed him the note and waited for him to read it. Having got the picture of the car from Xeke she pulled it up the before and after she was cut out that were side by side. She waited till he finished reading and then showed the picture which Mika looked at as well. Mika looked like she was going to ball. The professor looked aghast before composing himself handing her back her phone. "You missed a demonstration but I have it on the colleges website I'll give you the URL at the end of class, I am sure Ms. Fairview can give you a copy of her notes. Normally I don't accept doctor notes, but this is clearly a legitimate reason to miss class. I wish you a quick recovery." Then he walked away and headed up front to begin class.

                Lina and Mika took their seats as other students came in Mika took her hand and gave a light squeeze "Not letting you out my sight Ms. alpha" she gave a smile. Oddly Lina felt relieved knowing she had someone at the school to watch her back. She hadn't told Xeke what she remembered and to be honest she was scared that they'd try for a third time especially now with Lloyds sister in jail on attempted murder charges. She knew her former Alpha wouldn't let that go. The reason she hadn't told Xeke was she just wanted a few days of getting back to her normal life. That and she was scared to the depth of her soul of what Xeke may do... there were many in her old pack that were decent people that well just didn't have the balls to leave the pack. She didn't want to see innocents suffer because of their Alpha. She didn't believe in guilt or damnation due to association.

                At the end of class they were handed an assignment to do over the weekend, and as promised the professor handed over the URL. They had 2 hours to kill before the next class so Lina decided to go see her other professors. Mika went with after using a school computer to print out a copy of her notes for each class that Lina had met. It seemed Mika was rather diligent in her note taking or perhaps it was more like she did it on auto pilot as Mika seemed to have gotten even questions from other students in them. Once all that was settled they headed to the cafeteria to eat.

                "Ok so um will there be an issue with me coming to your place to do our assignment since well my girlfriend really doesn't like other shifters in her home, and hate to say it but especially canines" she frowned at that.

                "Well typically they don't like humans over but you get a pass on that since you already in the know" Lina smiled "So ya um Saturday morning sound good around ten or so, and if you have time you can come over today and we can plan things out. I don't typically like to just do things I like to plan first, guessing it's the mom in me" she laughed

                "Ok mom" Mika said and they both started laughing "that is so wrong, I am so not adopting you just to warn you" Lina smirked causing them to laugh some more.

                "Well hello there ladies" came Xeke's voice that seemed to instantly put Mika on the defensive and Lina swore she saw a knife in Mika's hand. Turning she smiled bright and met Xeke's lips with her own. "Hello love you crafty wolf you". She chuckled seeing the panic in his eyes "This is Mika her girlfriend is a tiger so relax, Mika my mate Xeke Fenrir".

                Mika seemed to visibly relax once the introduction was made and put her hand out "Hi I'm her kitchen partner Mika Fairview and her personal escort at school" she smiled bright and had Xeke laughing but Lina cringed at the escort part worried Xeke might think something was up.

                "So why you here love?" Lina asked not minding as he took a seat next to her. "Oh Mika is coming over today and this weekend we have a team project to do" she would inform her mate.

                Xeke nodded "That be fine, I'll make sure the pack knows she is to be considered pack friend" he would say giving Mika a wink. "And I came to check up on you love and make sure none your professors were giving you shit" he would say.

                Lina definitely caught a hint of fang flash as he spoke and shook her head. He was such a cave wolf at times thought it made sense him being a prehistoric wolf. "Nope they been completely understanding even the one that is a stuck up French chef".

                Xeke groaned "Hate dealing with the French they act like they should be treated like nobility and you should be just happy accepting peanuts from them. Granted not all of them like but I have dealt with many like that. I tend to charge them extra for being pertinacious pricks." he laughed

                They'd spend the next two hours with Lina and Xeke learning more about Mika and vice versa. After parting from Xeke and walking to class Mika looked at Lina "Damn you snagged a hunky man" she giggled causing Lina to perk an eye brow "Oh I'm Bi, but don't worry he's so not my type I'm more into kitties" she grinned at her little joke.

                Lina shook her head and gave her a playful shove before grimacing in pain. "Easy Lina I wouldn't be surprised if you have bone bruising, if it was me I would be stuck in bed for weeks" Mika would say in sympathy. Lina didn't voice the thought in her head had it been Mika she wouldn't have survived.

                Lina started having trouble staying awake half way through class but luckily Mika kept her awake and while the professor noticed she didn't call Lina out on it. As they went to leave the professor walked up to them "Lina make sure you take it easy over this weekend you need to mend and that requires good rest." she smiled and gently patted Lina's shoulder.

                They would find Xeke waiting for them and Xeke gave Mika a lift to her car an old school American muscle 67' mustang. Whistling "Shit if Remy was here he'd be all over your car. He has a thing for classics and American muscle cars" he chuckled. Mika looked at him like who the fuck was Remy. Catching the look. "Remy's... well the closest thing I have to a brother despite being a Cajun tiger, and is the owner of Cajun Automotive formerly Swamp Cat Customs". That got a reaction from Mika.

                "Holy shit I've seen their work its fucking awesome" she would say. Lord if she ever became single she might have to watch herself around Remy a wacky girl like her that like custom cars especially muscle cars was definitely Remy's type human or not.

                Mika had a great time with Xeke's pack while she visited they were a great bunch of people and she was surprised to learn that she actually knew a few which made her a bit more comfortable. "You know Lina we should have a gal's night out or something. It's been forever since I've had a gal pal. Yvette gets jealous really quick" she frowned. "We could um maybe hit this certain um non mainstream club. Club Rotica". she would suggest a bit meekly.

                Xeke laughed "You mean the club I've been looking at either acquiring or putting out of business with my own? Snowy works there 4 nights a week as a bartender and practically runs the place."

                "Wait you mean the Snow White Queen of the club is in your pack?" Mika asked in a bit of disbelief. Yvette and Snowy had got into it quite a few times due to Yvette's petty nature at times with Yvette always ending up losing.

                "Yep it's something she enjoys for relaxation; She just recently finished her degree and is I guess now Doctor Snow White Queen" oh he was so going have fun with that nickname next time he saw Snowy.

                Just then a pack mate lead a bear into the kitchen it was the detective "Good to see you are doing better Ms. Anderson, whose your friend?" he would ask. But they knew what he was really asking, is this human safe to talk around.

                "Easy Detective Stone, she dating a tiger and is a friend of the pack. She's Lina's class mate and kitchen partner" Xeke would say, seeing the bear nod and relax then pull out a notebook. "I know you'd like to forget what happened but I can't look at the pictures of that car and well there is no way that was an accident not with the location, not with what I heard in the hospital".

                LIna sighed she was hoping to wait on this. Taking a breath.... "it was an attempt on my life... the last thing I remember was Lloyd Jones voice saying "you took my son's life bitch so I'm taking yours".


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the truth comes out and the die is cast. yeah i know not really a summary but suffice to say things are about to get intense.

                The rage filled snarl that tore from Xeke startled everyone in the room and could be heard throughout most of the pack house. Pack members came rushing to their Alpha and when they saw his face they all looked down afraid of meeting his eyes.

                Mika had seen a pissed off shifter before plenty of times but this, this was beyond pissed off. It was far more deadly and primal. Instinctively she felt herself wanting to find a military bunker to hide and feared even that wouldn't be enough.

                "Mr. Fenrir I need you to calm down and let me do my job" Detective Stone would say though he had a really bad gut feeling. The sheer power of this Alpha's snarl had his inner bear telling him to get the hell out this was one predator he didn't have a chance against. That scared the Detective more than anything ever had in his 15 years on the force.

                It only got worse when Xeke's head whipped in his direction his wolf eyes locked on to his own. Detective Stone instantly found himself fighting off his own panic. He'd never seen fangs that long on a canine nor claws, hell he was willing to bet that Mr. Fenrir's claws were longer than his own; A scary thought indeed.

                "Detective Stone we are far, far, away from leaving it in the polices hands now. They ATTACKED MY MATE! THEY TRIED TO KILL MY MATE!" Xeke roared out as spittle sprayed from his mouth. Turning his head to his pack members. They knew what was coming hell they were wanting it now. One of their alpha's the sweeter of their two alpha's had been attacked in an attempt to take her life and not even your typical group of shifters would have condone the method used, it was cowardly.

                "As of this moment we are at war with the Rattler pack. I want Intel on every member, I want to know their hierarchy, who does their dirty work. BUT REMEMBER ONE THING, the young are to be completely kept out of this, that and their alpha is mine" he ordered.

                Detective Stone cursed under his breath. This was the very thing he was hoping to prevent, but as Xeke stated it was now out of his hands. Xeke had rightfully declared war on the Rattler wolf pack. He'd need to report to his superiors to have things ready for damage control. Then he noticed it while most the pack nodded the ones he pegged as enforcers saluted in proper military fashion. "FUCK" he mentally thought to himself. The Fenrir pack had at least a dozen probably more military trained enforces, since there was no way this was all the enforcers in a pack of this size and it was huge probably the biggest group of shifters all living together as one group he had ever encountered. As a cop this was his worse fucking nightmare and he was only thankful he wasn't the target of their collective rage.

                "I want the school watched, none of our kids are to go anywhere without an adult, press any contacts you have for information. I want to know every bit of their territory." he absolutely raged. None of the pack had ever seen their Alpha like this and quite frankly they all hoped never to see him like that again. They had no clue how to calm him then a voice spoke up.

                "Father.... you can't kill their entire pack it would be wrong" Jason would say with the solemn wisdom of an innocent child. Everyone looked at Jason like he was insane interrupting their enraged Alpha like that. Even Xeke was now staring at him and blinked several times.

                "There are many good people who watched out for us from mommy's former pack, it wouldn't be right to repay kindness like that with brutal death now would it?" he would ask.

                Jason could have swung a sledgehammer into Xeke's gut and it would have had less of an impact compared to what he had just said to his father. Xeke stood there his jaw just hanging open as if he had tried to speak but just couldn't remember how or physically wasn't able to.

                "You taught me that the pack only kills its enemies, never innocents. That you don't believe in being guilty just because your assonated with someone or something, wouldn't wiping their pack out make all that a lie?"

                Lina had to cover her mouth not to lie as she watched her son handle her mates rage and defuse it brutally. Thought she doubt her son intended it he just called her mate out, and questioned his honor, as well as his truthfulness. Jason had Xeke by the balls in a way and she was amused as hell. Yet she was also awed by it, the fact that despite being so young Xeke truly seemed to listen to Jason and hear what he was saying. That right there made her heart melt even more for her mate.

                Xeke let out a breath finally calming and coming to his senses. Jason was right and had been the only one willing to risk his wraith by speaking out against what Xeke was planning. Sure he knew his pack mates would have later on talked him out of wiping the pack out, but Jason had refused to wait he wasn't going to let Xeke go down that road.

                "Your right Jason, but we can't let this go... I want you all to find out who exactly was involved and then my orders stand I want to know every move they make and once we ready we going to wipe them off the face of the planet" with that he left the room grabbing Lina's hand having forgot about the Detective who was just stunned that a young boy had kept probably one the most deadly packs from wiping out another with just mere words.

                Deciding there was nothing left he could do given the situation he saw his self out, and headed to the station. Despite not scenting or seeing anyone he knew that he'd been watched all the way till he pulled on to the main highway. He shuttered just thinking about how much damage they could really do if they wanted to.

                For the most part life went on as it had for the pack, they didn't change their routines other than the obvious no one going anywhere alone type deal. The pack slowly started the long process of gathering the information that Xeke demanded of them. Luckily for them he understood it would take time especially since they had to be careful not to tip their hand.

                As days turned into weeks and weeks into months slowly the information came together. It was a few weeks before Christmas and finally they had all but one last bit of information. A complete lay out of their targets territory. Worst case scenario they would have to strike their targets 5 in total on their home turf. It was also the hardest information to get since Xeke had to have boots on the ground exploring the territory which left those who were to do the scouting at risk of being attacked.

                Xeke's phone went off and he received an email. Opening the email he read it. "You need to see this in person... its... meet me at the old farm house near their territory and bring some enforcers just to be safe".  There was an attachment opening it Xeke's face seem to freeze in horror and disgust.

                "Love what is wrong?" Lina asked as she finished up their laundry. She had noticed the look on his face and part of her didn't want to know what caused him to look like that. Yet whatever it was she needed to stand strong by her mates side and help him deal with it.

                Xeke looked at her without a word and turned his phone so she could see the picture that had been sent. Lina gasped and stumbled back a few steps from the image. It was a large pit that was in heavy shade and inside were bones... human, animals... and some looked like a mix or like a shifter had been somehow killed in a in between state. "Dear god I... I never knew about anything like that, hell that part of the territory is off limits to most the pack" she would state, knowing from the handle attached to the email who it was and where they were assigned to scout. Suddenly she got a stern look "I'm going with you".

                The tone wasn't that of his mate but rather his co-alpha and he knew he couldn't deny her going. Nodding his head he sent a text to a dozen or so of the packs enforcers specifically ones he knew could handle what they were going to see and not instantly go to attack. He also got hold of Snowy, he'd need a medical professional for this.

                They met late at night everyone in full tactical gear, so worse came to worse they could pose as law enforcement it did help that the Detective had stopped by and insisted on going with. Normally Xeke would have tried to keep them completely out the loop but with the situation being what it was, having actual law enforcement backing in a worse case situation keep their collective ass's out of prison.

                "Alright Fenrir, my boss has said that this is your show to a point, if we are attacked you can defend yourselves but beyond that no hunting we have to confirm things before...." Xeke cut the detective off.

                "Look I'm fine with all that and we have no intentions of going after them tonight, but this isn't something you going to be able to... look the image i saw showed various animal bones as well as what we are assuming are shifters killed mid shift. Can't really take pictures and bodies like that in for evidence now can ya?" Xeke's tone was quite strained and terse, it was obvious this was really bothering him.

                The detective blinked Xeke hadn't shared that bit of information. "Fuck and you didn't say anything?" he'd ask "Ok just hold on I need to get a hold of my captain he's human but his daughter is mated to a wild dog and he knows about us, helps us stay hidden."

                Xeke sighed he wanted to get this done and over with. Sooner it was done sooner they could get back to the pack house where it was safe. It was always a risk to enter another shifter or group of shifter's territory. Xeke typically respected other's territories and never went into them without an invite or unless he was coming via the front door so to speak.

                After several minutes the detective walked back over "Ok the captain wants pictures, he's going to get in touch with some shifter judges he knows and see how the police force should proceed in this manner, as of this moment all of you here are officially yet temporarily deputized. Not going over the formalities." the detective stated.

                Xeke let out an annoyed breath "Alright lets go, and make sure pay attention to the wind we don't want to risk our scents carrying to anyone" with that he headed into the woods behind the old farm house, his pack and the detective slowly and silently following with Adam the fox scout that was sent to scout the area to lead the way.

                A hour later they came upon the site, the smell of decay and death filled the air. Slowly they began to examine the pit doing their best to not disturb the bodies and bones, more out of respect for the dead than to hide their presences. Lina suddenly gasp which caused everyone to look over at her since no one had made a sound the entire time they had been out there.

                Xeke moved over to her and in a hushed tone "Lina what is it?" he would ask. Granted yes this was horrific, like finding a serial killers stash of bodies and trophies, yet why all the sudden after being there for at least a half an hour did Lina gasp.

                Lina's body began to shake and tears started to roll down her face. She tried to speak but nothing would come out all she could do is point a shaky arm to a spot in the pit that they hadn't explored yet.

                Xeke followed her arm where it was pointing and then saw a wheel chair. It seemed even the handicapped weren't off limits. Whoever did this whoever was involved they were some sick fuckers and Xeke was now determined to find them and bring justice to the dead and to the families of the dead even if they never found out the fate of their loved ones. He heard her sob something out. "Lina?"

                "I....I... know that wheel chair. I know that drawing on the back.... I did that drawing... it's my father's chair" she began to cry uncontrollably and Xeke quickly wrapped his arms around her. There was no way that the alpha wasn't involved in this the only question was did Lina's mother know. Then something caught his eye as Snowy came over to help console Lina.

                Releasing his mate even as she grasp for him he made his way through the pit till he stopped. Just came to a dead stop as if the next step would have caused him to walk off a high cliff into an abyss. Using his tactical flash light he shone it upon the ground. The light illuminated a large skeleton of what had once been a massive wolf. A smaller human skeleton was next to it, a small glint reflected off both and getting closer Xeke felt his chest tighten. Pulling the two small metal objects off both he was statled by the detectives voice.

                "Fenrir don't disturb, the fuck man are you robbing them?" the Detective ask. Yet when Xeke turned around the Detective went pale. The look on Xeke's face was a mix of raw deep seated agony and rage.

                "You can tell your captain that this will not be going to the courts" Xeke's voice came out defiantly yet at the same time weak and shaky. Holding out his hand he showed what seemed to be two nearly identical wedding bands. "These belonged to my parents, my family's crest is inscribed on the inside. This is the true reason I came back here and brought my pack to find my parents murders and to wipe them off this fucking planet" he growled out harshly.

                The Detective walked over to look at the bodies and blinked seeing the size of the wolf "That's a dire the dire wolf shifters have been...." he stopped seeing Xeke's eyes shift.

                "I'm the last of the dire wolves. If you doubt my claim you can have a dna test done against the bones it prove they are my parents." Xeke stated firmly the anger no longer in his voice but the detective could see the rage in his eyes. "Over the years I have gathered information about my parents death. It was a shifter council ordered hit, my father refused to work for the council, refuses to cooperate with them, wanted nothing to do with them. So since they couldn't control the dire wolf blood line they decided to eradicate it. Over time I found out that they used a local pack that was very loyal to the council but I couldn't find the name. I had suspicions but I needed confirmation. I got it now".

                "Xeke what are you planning to do, you can't just wipe out a pack that is loyal to the council that would like declaring war on the council" the Detective would state hoping to make Xeke see reason. Personally he didn't like the council and didn't trust them, they often asked for favors with no explanation, or tried to get things covered up all in the name of protecting shifters everywhere but the Detectives instincts told him not to trust them.

                "Declare war really?" Xeke laughed. "They declared war on me when they had my parents killed and tried to have me killed, I barely got away. If it wasn't for a passing car that saw me and picked me up and drove off in hurry when they heard the howls of wolves I would have been dead before sunrise that day. No i'm not declaring war but I am going to wage it hell I have been.... The Shifter Alliance has had enough of the council, what was formed to protect us has turned against us for its own greed and ambitions."

                "Fuck your part of the alliance I mean shit" The detective had come to a cross roads. Those like him in law enforcement had heard rumors of an alliance of shifters, individuals, prides, family's, pack and clans that refused to bow to the council and actively opposed it. They were made out to be like terrorists but no there was no way someone like Xeke would align himself with terrorists.

                The sound of a breaking branch had everyone shift their focus to the woods guns aimed in the general direction. Before Xeke could even call out two familiar figures walked out of the darkness. Remy and his grandmother. "Brodder we's had a feel'n you be needing us, that something dark was coming to light. It seems we's be right, and we be damned if we's let you go and fight this on yous own" Remy would say as his grandmother moved silently through the pit to where Xeke was and placed a withered had upon his cheek gently cupping his face.

                "My poor child, I knews one deem days yous find the truth find deem answers yous been seeking despite the warnings of the pain it would bring you. This ground has become stained in blood and the hatred of the dead it will take much to clean it away. Can you pays the price needed to put all da poor souls who are trapped here to rest?" she would ask her voice sending a shiver down all but Xeke and Remy's spines. Every shifter there knew that despite her appearance the woman that Remy had brought with him was dangerous and not to be crossed.

                "Gramy it depends on the price, I can't offer my soul, or the souls of my loved ones, I can't offer the life or the life of my loved ones. Nor will I sacrifice innocents" he would say firmly and got a smile from her that just creep everyone else out and caused them to take a few steps back subconsciously.

                "I raised you's good I did, and I am proud to see the man before me. No the price will be the alpha's soul, bring me hims heart, hims bones that is what is needed for me to cleanse this land of this foul taint." she spoke.

                Xeke grinned "Oh well that ain't to high a price considering I plan on killing him soon anyways...."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeke and his pack confront the Rattlers pack alpha for all his evil deeds.

                It was nearly three weeks later when they finally found out about a Rattler pack meeting that would involve the alpha, most his enforcers and the elders, really only those out of town or unable to shift and at least one parent wouldn't be attending.. Everyone on Fenrir Pack's hit list would be there. Friday night was when the meeting was happening so the Fenrir had one week to get ready. The plan was to wait till the meeting got started and surround them. THe plan was for only half the pack's enforcers and a quarter of the rest of the pack to participate, just in case something went wrong there would be ample protection. Only a few would carry fire arms mainly to keep anyone from escaping.

                Lina kept looking up at the time as each minute passed she felt more and more apprehensive of what was to come. They could lose pack mates, hell she could lose Xeke. Part of her wanted to tell Xeke for them to just forget it, it wasn't worth the risk. Yet she knew she couldn't do that, Xeke deserved closure over what he had gone through as a child, he deserved justice to be done and paid in blood.

                A skeletal hand placed itself on Lina's shoulder nearly making her jump. "Drink this chide, it will calm yous nerves. Yous can't go's in being afraid yous are an alpha and in dis matter an alpha can't show no fear, nor regret. Trust in Grammy chide, the spirits be with yous all tonight and thems that has the spirits protection rarely die. The spirits dem want justice for their lives that been cut short" Grammy would say handing Lina a cup of something a bit unpleasant smelling but Lina drank it anyways shuttering from the bitter taste. Yet a few minutes later she felt calmer and went to turn to thank Grammy but found the woman had vanished.

                A sound from behind her caught her attention and she turned to see Xeke with his nose crinkling it was the most comical thing she had seen or maybe it was the stress but she started laughing. "Lord I best make sure I don't look like i'm stressing out or Grammy going pour that foul tasting shit down my throat with a funnel if she has to" he'd shuttered remember a time when he had a really bad night terror but refused to drink the stuff. Next moment he knew he could move and she put a funnel in his mouth and poured it down his throat.

                Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her forehead. "This has been a long time coming Lina, honestly if it wasn't for finding your father in that pit.... I would have you stay here, but I am sure you have something you need answered and only your mother can answer it." he would say and Lina sighed with regret. It was the answer to her yet spoken question that had her nerves twisted the most.

                Just as Lina was about to say something she heard her favorite tiger's voice Remy. "Now cut dat out yous two or at least take it to the bed room where I's not have to see it none" Remy chuckled with a smirk on his lips. LIna had really started to get to know Remy and now fully understood that him and Xeke were truly brothers in the truest sense of the word. They were family thus he was family, and he was also the head beta of the pack. Due to the pack being so large and so many different species, Xeke had made three individuals to be beta's. There was Remy who would deal with feline issues, Mark once he was an adult would deal with bear issues, and  Arnold would deal with hybrid issues as well as other species such badgers or hyenas since he was very diplomatic and really listened to others. Xeke had been discussing with Lina of having Snowy be a beat as well to deal with Canine issues. Granted Xeke and Lina would listen to any pack mates issue that wanted to talk to them directly as well as they would make final rulings on any disputes between pack members.

                "It be time my siblings, it's time to give dem spirits dere justice so dat day can finally rest in peace." Xeke looked at Lina and then to Remy and nodded. Looking past Remy he saw all the pack members that were going. They all had cold expressions on their faces, there would be no mercy granted this night. What they had uncovered the pit would see to that. As one they got into the black suv's that Xeke brought out of storage, he only used them when there was a possibility of being assaulted from those with military type weapons but in this case it would prove useful as this many black SUV's would get people to leave them be.

                Arriving an hour later Xeke waited till he was messaged by the others since the plan was to completely surround the rattler pack. Once the check ins came in Xeke sent a mass message for everyone to proceed. It was a thirty minute walk. As they got closer he could hear voices and see the light of a large fire. It took the rattler pack roughly three minutes before they realized they weren't alone.

                "Hey your trespassing on private property get out or we calling the cops" someone called out. Xeke smirked and let his eyes shift. In his right hand was a folder filled with pictures. Then he started walking into the light. "I've come to settle several debts that are owed by the rattler pack specifically the alpha and his enforces past and current" came Xeke's voice strong, clear, and filled with power. The light of the fire gave him almost a devilish look and the nearest rattler pack members stepped away from him.

                "What rubbish is this shit Fenrir, me and my pack don't owe you or yours a damn thing and that's for sure." Lloyd Jones would state with a piss off look "but you owe me for the death of my son you bastard". He would spat out looking like he was getting ready to take what was owed out of Xeke's hide.

                "He got his fair and square my mate and co-alpha took him down on her own... you know Selina don't... Your boy should have never laid a hand on Jason. He messed with the wrong boy and the wrong mother, should have raised your dead brat better" Xeke stated coldly which elicited a warning growl from Lloyd.

                Suddenly two of the rattlers pack members were yanked off their feet and dragged to waiting members of Xeke's pack. "These two's lives are forfeit for their participation in the attempt on my mates life".

                "Fuck you Fenrir that's utter bullshit and you know it, it was just a traffic accident from what I heard"... "You heard wrong Lloyd, but then again you arrange it not that we can prove it like we can prove their involvement isn't that right Judge Mathew O'Hare?" Xeke would ask to the figure hidden behind him.

                Xeke was smart he didn't want this to turn into a war between pack's as innocents would lose their lives and the lives of their loved ones, so he had gone before Judge O'Hare told him what he was going to do and why gave him all the evidence and asked him to be a witness. Mathew was a 60 year old grizzly that was tough as nails and didn't put up with bullshit. He was also highly respected in the shifter community and often would mediate things between opposing groups to keep violence from happening. But in this case well as much as he was personally against the death penalty, with the amount of crimes committed and how atrocious the crimes were this was definitely a case well if it was a case that he would sentence with the death penalty if he could.

                "Shifter officers were the first on scene and after an independent investigation they have confirmed the scent of those two. Per shifter law Xeke Fenrir is allowed to go after them as long as he isn't going after those not involved".

                Lloyd looked in disbelief and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it with the judge there not unless he killed the judge and well there was no way he could openly do that in front of his pack. Most his enforcers yeah no problem but the regular pack members it never fly.

                Xeke looked over and nodded to his enforcers. In a split second there was  cut off cry of pain as his pack members let the two enforcers go. Everyone watched as they both reached for their necks trying to keep the blood from spilling out. Xeke watched them as the fear and panic of death set in for them and when they finally stopped moving he turned his gaze to Lloyd.

                The look on Xeke's face was even colder than before but before he could say something a female came out and smacked Lloyd a crossed the face hard enough to echo off the surrounding woods. "YOU BASTARD YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'D LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE, PROMISED YOU'D MAKE SURE ERIC DIDN'T TRY SOMETHING STUPID" the female more or less screeched at him. Xeke felt a hand grasp his knowing that hand anywhere... his mate. Looking at the woman he could see some of Lina's features but it was obvious she must have favored her father. The woman was in her early 40's long dyed blond hair and currently sporting yellow wolf eyes.

                Physically she was pretty attractive for her age, and Xeke was hoping that Lina would age as gracefully as this woman appeared to have. Not willing to let the purpose of them coming get side tracked it was time for the big guns.

                "Three hundred and seventy four.... that's how many bodies of humans and shifters we found in the upper corner of your territory an hour from the old Wattsons farm house." Xeke waited a moment before starting to list of names "Jake Truman, Marie Bolton, Sam Hutchson...." he would go on listing a total of 20 names all former or current enforcers or beta's of the rattler pack and finally he ended it with "Lloyd Jones, you are guilty of mass murder, and the spirits of the dead demand justice. This is what we have come for".

                Lloyd looked up as did the ones whose names he called "Funny making up shit again Fenrir". But Xeke could see the worried look in several of those whose names he called, and it got worse as Xeke's enforcers began to shift. He felt a tug from Lina and glanced at her giving a nod.

                "Mother I have a question did you know,  did you help murder my father? We found his remains and his wheel chair" Lina stated strongly as she released Xeke's hand and walked up to her mother and shoved a picture of the pit and then her father's wheel chair and the body it was on top of.

                The woman looked at the pictures her eyes slowly going wide and then looked at Lina. The look Lina gave back wasn't of a daughters love for her mother but of a daughters desire for justice for her murdered father it promised death to those who were involved.

                Lina's mother looked at Lloyd who wouldn't make eye contact and that told Xeke what he needed to know "Lina she had no clue to this moment, but seriously Iris do you really think her father would have up and disappeared on Lina? That man loved her like the lord alright mighty Himself. There was no way he'd ever abandon his daughter".

                "Hell the hell would you know Fenrir?" Iris yelled at him her body shaking even as she moved away from Lloyd. Lina grabbed her mother and pulled her back away from Lloyd. At least, for Lina one good thing happened her mother wasn't responsible or even knowledgeable about her father's death.

                "Yeah Fenrir how would you know and this is such made up bullshit you probably killed those people yourself to blame me, everyone knows you and your pack are derange psychos." Lloyd accused and he heard several of his pack backing him up on what he had said. Smirking now with a smug grin he knew Xeke couldn't touch him now, since unlike his pack he knew Fenrir had a code about not harming innocents even misguided innocents. But it was clear he was going have to eliminate that judge tonight even if in front of his pack but he already figured out the justification.

                Xeke's calm demeanor slowly faded as anger and rage replaced his facial features. "To answer your question Iris, I knew her father when I was child, Hell I knew you when I was a child. But Lloyd Jones under the orders of the council brought his enforcers to kill me and my parents but I survived. Perhaps you remember these names.... Sally and Stephan Morson as well as their son Xeke Morson. The council had them killed because my father refused to bow to the council, he was a dire wolf and you murdered him like a fucking human would a shifter just for being something different".

                "Your so full of shit Xeke, bet you used that bullshit to con Selina into believing your her long lost childhood love, you are a disgusting liar Fenrir".

                "He speaks the truth shifter law enforcement agents found a mass burial pit with nearly 400 different bodies, all adults most were shifters, we've already given them a proper burial. Lloyd you broke shifter law in such a way that could have exposed all of us... some of the bodies were half shifted for that alone even the council would put you to death upon seeing the evidence. The oldest bones are from nearly 20 years ago. As to Xeke's claim of identity I cannot vouch for that but that doesn't matter, as per shifter law I hear by strip you of your pack and you will face the council for your deeds as well the names Mr. Fenrir listed, apparently your people don't know how not to talk about things". Judge O'Hare would say.

                Lloyd had planned for something like this to happen eventually but all he had to do is kill Fenrir his pack members and the judge and then find out where the evidence was and destroy it. He scoff "Where the proof, it's obvious somehow Fenrir manage to buy off good old Judge O' Hare".

                Xeke looked at him and handed the folder he had in his hand to another pack member who took it to Lina and her mother "The proof is there well not all of it not the voice and video recordings well technically they are since copies of them are on the Cd's in the folder. But you won't be going before the council. Just as my father I do not bow to the council nor does my pack. The council is corrupt it no longer serves all of shifter kind, but as for proof of my identity I'll give you all the proof you will ever need and then I will have your life as payment for the lives of my parents and the hell I have endured these past 19 years" Xeke growled out as he began to shift.


End file.
